My love
by FoXyFaLlEnAnGeL-11
Summary: I never thought the disease would spread so fast and take you with it. You disappeared in an instant and left me behind. And the worst part is that I'll never be able to tell you that I love you, my love.
1. The discovery

_Surprise, surprise! Hi guys!_

_I have a new story for you and I sincerely hope you'll like it, 'cause I'm proud of my new baby! And I apologize before hand for the mistakes and grammar; I'm doing my best and I promise to always strive to improve myself!_

_As for my magnificent reviewers who were expecting a sequel to We'll be there for you, I'm sorry but I won't be able to do it. In fact, I'm not having enough material to come up with a decent sequel. But! I have enough to make an epilogue, so, if that's what you want, tell me about it and we'll see._

_Enjoy! xxxx_

_P.S. I don't owe Naruto or any of the characters created by Masashi Kishimoto._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My love**

**Chapter 1 – The discovery**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

"Sooooo… What happened to you exactly?" begin Sakura as she poke the boy's rib cage.

"Hn." came the simple answer.

"That's not what I ask." repeat the girl as she back away clearly annoyed.

"Sigh, that's the Dobe's fault." finally answered Sasuke as he look away in anger.

"Huh!"

"Stop doing that, it's annoying." replied the Uchiha at the incomprehensive girl.

"So you're telling me that the oh so great Uchiha got beaten to a bloody pulp by the oh so infamous Uzumaki?" teased the pink haireded girl as she do a cheap imitation of him and Naruto.

"You know what? I'm out of here." said Sasuke, pissed off, as he clumsily stand up and limply walk toward the door.

"No Sasuke wait. Please. I was just kidding." spoke Sakura as she ran after him and hold his good arm.

"Tch." growled the boy as he let himself being push toward the examination table.

"Come on. Sit here. I'll check those wounds. I promise. No talking." tried to reassure the girl as she helps him sit.

And as promised, as soon as the boy had sat himself on the table, Sakura begin to work her magic on him. Mending the wounds and repairing his broken wrist, the pink haired girl concentrate her gaze on the injuries as Sasuke stared intently at her. As she end the technique and turn around, the dark-haired boy realised what he was doing, and immediately look elsewhere, blushing. Suddenly, the girl throw a cold clothe on his face and start rubbing it strongly.

"WhaF the hE-LL?" mumbled the boy under the tenacious clothed hand of the girl.

"You're dirty like a hermit locked up for ten years. I'm just shining you up before you leave." explained Sakura as she threw the dirty clothe away.

"I can do that on my own!" complained the Uchiha as he pushes his wet bangs out of his face.

"Now… Was it that bad?" asked the pink haired girl clearly making fun of him.

"I hate you so much." spoke Sasuke as he gave her his best glare.

"I do too. Now leave before I ask someone to come and give you a bath." replied Sakura as she gave him her cutest smile in response.

"Damn woman one day I swear…" growled Sasuke as he stand up and walk toward the door.

"You swear what Uchiha?" asked the pink haired girl in a threatening tone.

"Nothing." immediately answered the dark-haired boy as he turns around to look at the girl.

"Good! That's how I like it. Bye sexy!" said Sakura as she blows a kiss toward him before turning back to her file.

At this Sasuke look at the girl strangely as another blush start creeping up his neck. That girl was a mystery to him. It was impossible to understand her. She could be mean and annoying one minute and joyful and crazy in the next. She was a shooting star; never in the same place, never in the same mood. And that's what makes him fall for her. But he would never tell her. They had made too many efforts to have a somewhat normal attitude toward each other for him to come and destroy it with three fatal words. Over the time, he had understood the silent truce. Everything would be fine as long as they never talk about feelings. But despise that, Sasuke could say that they were close friends again. Sure, their relation wasn't as smooth and natural as it was with Naruto, but it was okay; even if it was a bit hypocritical.

"Bye." concluded the boy as he left the room.

**.**

**On Sasuke's side**

.

"You're out of it. IT'S THE DEMON! TAKE HIM BEFORE HE TAKE OVER US!" yelled a man as he tried to pry away from the three ninjas that were holding him down.

"Calm down dude. Miss Haruno will see you in a minute." spoke Kiba as he looks at the three ninjas in exasperation as the man took them down and ran half-naked in the corridor.

"Hello Kiba…" said Sasuke as he close the door and walk in front of the brown-haired boy.

"Hi Sasuke!" greeted the dog boy in a friendly tone.

"What's up?" inquired the Uchiha.

"Oh nothing bad, just a weird guy for Sakura." answered Kiba exasperated by all the commotion.

"Hn?"

"We caught him in the forest yelling like that and running in circles. I don't know for how long he's been doing that but his feet are bleeding and his half burn clothes are literally merging with his skin." explained the boy.

"Damn, that looks painful." replied Sasuke as he glances at the three ninjas who were now wrestling on the ground with the man.

"Yeah." added Kiba when the door behind them open.

"You can get in." spoke Sakura as she looks at the two boys.

"Alright Sakura, bye Sasuke." concluded the brown-haired boy as he helps the ninjas pick up the weird man.

"See ya." said back the Uchiha as he walks out of the hospital.

**.**

**On Sakura'side**

.

Pushing the door open, Sakura walk in and prepare her medical table for her next patient. Throwing away the rest of the Uchiha's bloody bandages, she took a medical chart.

"Okay, lay him here." ordered the pink haired girl as she motioned to the group her medical table.

"Easier said than done…" replied Kiba as he tried to lift the man in the air with the rest of the crew.

"Want me to help?" inquired Sakura with a Sasuke-like smirk

"No thanks. I still have my male pride to preserve." answered the brown-haired boy with annoyance, knowing that the petite girl was ten times stronger than them.

"If you say so." said the medic girl with a knowing smile.

Coordinating their efforts, the four boys finally took the man off the ground and lay him on the table. Taking straps under the table, Sakura bind him to it as the four ninjas release the now shrieking man.

"LET ME GO! YOU IDIOTS! THE DEMON IS COMING! HE'LL KILL YOU ALL! THE DEMON! THE DEMON!" yelled the man at the top of his lungs.

"What happened to him?" asked Sakura, curious about him.

"I don't know, we find him like that in the forest." explained the brow haired boy as he scratch the back of his head, not knowing the answer.

Backing away a little, Sakura begin to check her patient with a methodical look. He was a small man, very thin, not too muscular with dark brown hair. His eyes were bloodshot red and he was sweating a lot. His skin was almost translucent and every vein was now dark, almost black, clearly popping out of his body. As she looks further, she easily spots the bleeding feet and the numerous cuts on his body, but that was not the most interesting part. In fact, it was the weird mark that caught her attention. His left leg had a bizarre reddish pattern on the back that start from his left ankle toward his left knee. It was like a floral spiral.

"What's that?" asked Sakura more to herself than anyone else.

"THE DEMON!" yelled the man in pure fear as he pull on his biding.

"Huh! Oh that… I don't know." replied Kiba nonchalantly.

"It's probably a poison related to that mark that made him hallucinate." tried the girl as she looks for his vitals.

Suddenly, the man break the bind on his left wrist and grab the pink haired girl's wrist firmly. Surprised, Sakura tried to pry her arm away, but the force of the man was superior.

"I'M NOT HALLUCINATING! YOU WILL DIE DOCTOR. THIS IS OVER FOR YOU!" yelled the man in a deep voice that wasn't his as his eyes, now completely dark, bored holes into hers.

"Okay that's weird." concluded the pink haired girl as she uses chakra to untangle herself and back away from the man.

"You will calm down we don't tolerate this here." replied one of the ninjas that was accompanying Kiba while going for his free arm.

And as he took hold of the man's arm, the said man breaks all of his binds and threw the ninja on the other side of the room, destroying a wall in its wake. The man then jumped off his bed, as everyone else in the room back away from him. He was looking sinister. His now black eyes had no pupil anymore and his teeth looked more sharpened. He was half standing, his head was hanging low and blood was dripping out of his feet, nose, mouth and eyes. When Kiba slowly move himself in front of Sakura in a sign of protection, the man growled. Then, he start vomiting a black substance on the floor. As the substance touch the floor, it spread around him like a pool. There was at least 35 gallon of that substance at his feet. It was far more than anything Sakura had ever seen. Once done, the man crouch down and look at the quartet intently as bones start spiking out of his spine like a porcupine. Bending down, the man remained still as the skin on his fingers start leaking down on the floor, revealing the bones under.

"He's ready to strike." whispered Sakura.

And as she stops speaking, the creature attacked. The four ninjas avoid the blow that destroy the wall and jumped on the ceiling, gluing their body to it with their chakra. The pink haired girl then took a senbon out of her medical coat and drips it in a little bottle that was hidden in her medic vest before throwing it at the thing on the floor. In less than a second, the man falls flat on the ground. In shock, the group remains silent for a minute, before the Inuzuka got over it.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" asked Kiba as he let go of the breath he was holding.

"I don't know. But you bring me interesting case, that's for sure." replied Sakura trying to control her shaking form.

"Real funny Sakura." said the brown-haired boy in annoyance.

"Do-do you know if it's dead?" asked one of the ninja.

"Normally, it would kill someone right on the spot, but let's just check this out." answered the pink haired girl as she looks at Kiba.

"Are you insane? I'm not going there." spoke the Inuzuka with horror.

"Then I'll go." replied Sakura with confidence despise her shaking appearance.

Jumping on the ground, the young medic slowly approaches the thing and looks at his neck for any signs of pulse. Fortunately there was none.

"He's dead." concluded the girl as she back away.

"Woah man… That was strange." spoke Kiba as he joins her, still not believing what had happened.

"I'll go check on Raylee." said one of the ninja as he walks toward his comrade lying in the debris of wall.

"Alright." replied the other one as he too join him.

"So what do we do now?" asked the brown-haired boy as he nervously kicks the creature.

"We call Tsunade." spoke Sakura with great stress.

"…"

"FAST!" urged the girl as she glances one last time at the creature.

...


	2. My place or yours?

_Buhhh!¬_¬ I'm disappointed…_

_.  
><em>

_Anyway, thank you momoXvolturi for my first review! It was amazing and you made me so happy! But, have no fear my dear! I'm an optimistic! ^_- _

_Thanks again for the reviews, love you all! xxxx_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 2 – My place or yours?**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto as he ran frantically through the corridors of the hospital, followed by Sasuke, "SAKURA!"

"I'm here Naruto!" replied Sakura in a corridor on their right as the boys reach her.

"Oh my god! Sakura! I'm so glad you're alright. They blocked the entire building." spoke the blond-haired boy as he engulfs the girl in his arms, "I was so worried for you and those guys wouldn't let us in... Good thing we saw Ino."

"That's okay Naruto. I'm fine I swear." replied the girl as she hugs him too.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke with worries.

"Humm… You remember the guy Kiba brought in after you?" spoke the girl as Naruto let go of her.

"The screaming weirdo?" asked the dark-haired boy, unsure.

"Yes." answered Sakura, rubbing her arms in an anxious manner.

"Of course, it's hard to forget." replied the Uchiha with a roll of his eyes.

"Hold on a second. You were there before and didn't stay to look out when Kiba brought her a screaming weirdo?" accused the jinchuriki as he points an accusative finger at the other boy.

"Naruto. No one could have predicted what would happen. Sure he was strange, but no one would have believed something like that would happen." intervene the pink haired girl.

"And what happened exactly?" asked Naruto as he took her right hand in his.

"Look for yourself." spoke Sakura as she pointed her finger at a room at the end of the corridor.

Curious, the two boys slowly walk toward the army of masked medical ninjas and look trough the plastic clothe that covered the door. The sight was unbelievable. A strange human creature was lying on the floor surrounded by a pool of dark and stinking substance in front of a destroyed wall.

"Huh!"

"When Sakura suggested he might be hallucinating, he snaps. He destroys the bind and throws Raylee through the wall before vomiting this weird crap. He then changed into that thing. If Sakura wouldn't have been there, I don't know what would happen." spoke a male voice behind them.

"Kiba?" asked Naruto with surprise.

"You're the one who brought him here in the first place." accused the Uchiha with a dark aura.

"Was I supposed to know?" replied the brown-haired boy with anger while leaning in the door frame of an adjacent room.

As the two boys were about to start a fight, the pink haired girl join them and took hold of the Uchiha's shirt from behind.

"Sasuke…" warned Sakura.

"Sorry." apologized the dark-haired boy to the great surprise of Naruto.

"Right." replied Kiba in disbelief as he rolls his eyes.

"So, what are they up to?" asked the blond-haired boy as he eyed the medics in the room.

"They're collecting info on what happened. Tsunade is analysing stuff in the labo down the building. They'll practice an autopsy soon." explained the pink haired girl as she release Sasuke.

"I can't wait to get out of here. I'm suffocating." stated the Inuzuka boy as he shivers.

"Me too." added the girl unconsciously getting closer to her two boys.

"When are you release?" asked Sasuke as he puts his left arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"We're waiting for the Hokage." answered Kiba in a bored tone.

"And here I am…" stated the Gondaime as she joins the group and look at the two members of team 7 with suspicious eyes, "How did you two get here?"

"I swear I had no idea." blurted Naruto as he throw his hand in front of him in a defensive way.

"Sigh, anyway… Sakura, Kiba. You're out." stated Tsunade as she points the way out.

"Any news?" asked her student as Sasuke let go of her shoulders.

"Nope. But until I found some, I want you to take it slow. Take as much time as you need, these are traumatic events." answered the Gondaime in a motherly way.

"Alright Shishou." replied Sakura with a small smile.

"Yes Lady Hokage." added Kiba, respectfully.

"Well, since you two are here, you'll give a hand. Naruto take Kiba home while Sasuke take Sakura." ordered the blond-haired woman.

"Yes Tsunade…" replied the Uchiha.

"I still can walk on my own." growled the Inuzuka as he glares at Naruto.

"Don't be such a whinny. Think of me for a change. It's my chance to see Hinata, she's waiting for you outside." said the blond-haired boy with a huge smile.

"I knew something was up." replied Kiba, a sweat drop rolling down his head.

"Come on." stated Narut as he pushes the boy away.

"Sakura." spoke Sasuke as he motioned her to move.

"Yes. Bye Shishou." replied the pink haired girl.

"Bye Sakura, take care." said Tsunade as she watch the duo leave the hospital.

**.**

**On Sakura and Sasuke's side**

.

Walking in silence, the two ninjas slowly advance in the deserted streets of Konoha as the moon guide their steps. Without realising it, Sakura start walking closer to the Uchiha. After a good fifteen minutes of walk, they reach the apartment of the girl.

"Here we are." stated Sasuke as he stops in front of the stairs.

"Yes…" said Sakura with discomfort.

"What?" asked the dark-haired boy with a smirk.

"Nothing." answered the girl while playing with her fingers.

"Tch…Yeah, right!" spoke the Uchiha while rolling his eyes.

"Don't laugh at me okay!" almost yelled the girl in panic.

"I won't… What's wrong?" inquired again the boy.

"I'm scared." confessed Sakura, a light blush gracing her features.

"Scared, of what?" asked again the dark-haired boy in disbelief.

"Of the-the thing that attacked me…" answered the girl shyly.

"You're kidding me isn't it?" replied Sasuke, not buying it.

"…"

"Sakura… You're the one who protect the others and kill it. How could you be afraid now?" tried to reason the boy as the girl's blush deepen.

"I knew you would make fun of me…" stated Sakura as she make a move for the stairs.

As she by-pass him and start to climb the stairs, a hand grab her and made her walk back down. Sasuke look at her with a serious look and wait for her to look back at him.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just saying the fact that you had been courageous enough to fight the creature, it shouldn't bother you to stay alone at your apartment." explained the Uchiha.

"Well, I may act though, but I'm not." replied Sakura, trying to regain her confidence.

"And therefore you can come home for the night if you want." offered the dark-haired boy as he looks away.

"What?" blurted the girl with surprise.

"Grab your things and come to my house." repeated Sasuke now looking at her.

"Why?" asked again Sakura, still not believing it.

"'Cause I can't stay here, I don't have my stuff. Would you just hurry up and come to my house, unless you want to stay alone in that dark and scary apartment…" begin the boy with a smirk.

"Okay, okay! Shhheesh! Don't be such an idiot." interrupted the pink haired girl as she practically ran the stairs toward her apartment.

"Hn." added Sasuke as his smirk grew bigger.

**.**

**Ten minutes later**

.

Swinging the bag that she had prepared over his shoulder, Sasuke begin to walk toward his house as Sakura happily strode next to him.

"You sure bring a lot of stuff for staying one night." stated the Uchiha as he readjust the bag on his shoulder.

"First, I'm a girl Sasuke. That's normal. Second, I'm not on a mission, so I'm taking care of myself… For once." replied Sakura with a scowl.

"You do what you want…" said the boy to avoid any conflict.

"Exactly." added the pink haired girl as she cross her arms over her chest with a winning expression on her face.

"Sigh, Sakura…" spoke the dark-haired boy with a smirk.

"What?" asked the girl upon seeing his half-smile.

"Nothing." answered the boy, his smirk growing.

"Yeah, right…" replied the girl, not believing his answer.

"You're just funny." confessed the Uchiha.

At this Sakura slow down her course and look at the dark-haired boy with renew interest. Had he just give her a sort of compliment?

"What?" asked the boy as he stop walking and look at her with a strange look.

"Nothing." answered the girl, managing a smile of her own.

Falling into a comforting silence, the two ninjas turn around a corner and continued their walk. After a good five minutes, an idea popped into the pink haired girl's head.

"Hey?" interrupted the girl.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Thank you for the invitation by the way." answered Sakura.

"Ha. You're welcomed." replied the Uchiha.

"You weren't forced to, you know? You could have sent me to Naruto's house too." added the pink haired girl.

"No way." stated the dark-haired boy with a scowl on his face.

"What?" asked Sakura, not understanding his outburst.

"You spend way too much time with that idiot." explained the boy while positioning the bag on his other shoulder.

"So what?" inquired again the pink haired medic.

"You're starting to get as annoyingly stupid as him." answered bluntly Sasuke.

"HEY!" yelled the girl, insulted, before hitting him on the shoulder with a normal punch.

"Ouch!" stated the Uchiha as he rub his shoulder.

"Tch. Yeah right!" replied Sakura, not buying his pain.

Reaching his apartment, Sasuke took his keys out and unlock the door, before opening the light and letting the girl enter. It was a small and cozy place. It looked a lot like the pink haired girl's apartment, except for the manly style of it of course.

"Thank you." said Sakura as she enters the house.

"Hn." grunted the boy as he follow her and put the bag down in the living room.

Closing the door and taking their shoes off, the dark-haired boy walk across the room toward the kitchen and open the lights as Sakura took her usual spot on the black couch in the living room.

"Want some tea?" asked the Uchiha from the kitchen.

"Yes please." answered the pink haired girl.

As Sasuke busy himself in the kitchen, Sakura took a look around the living room. Since the Uchiha was back, she had been there quite a couple of time with Naruto but it was her first time alone. It was still the same dark blue living room and dark wood floor, with two black couches, one big bookcase that cover an entire wall, a small TV on a wood console and a small coffee table. But it was different now. She was alone with Sasuke, something they haven't done since they were genins. It was quite awkward. As the boy shows up in the living room with a tray, the pink haired girl took hold of the book that was dispose on the coffee table.

"Here." said Sasuke as he gives the girl a cup of tea.

"Thank you." thanked the young Haruno.

"You're welcome." replied the Uchiha as he took his own cup.

"Sooo…" begin the pink haired girl with a mischievous smile.

"What again?" asked Sasuke with annoyance.

"It's my book you're reading…" stated the girl in triumph.

"Hn." grunted the boy while taking a sip of his drink.

"I thought it was too cheesy to be a somewhat interesting book to read?" spoke the girl, still smiling like an idiot to prove her point.

"Tch. Annoying…" finally said the Uchiha as he gives a small smile.

"Ha! That proves my point. You're just a lying full of proud Uchiha. That book is awesome." replied Sakura as she points an accusative finger at him.

"Okay, I agree." confessed the dark-haired boy.

"See, see!" added the girl as she shakes the book in front of him.

"So how's the tea?" suddenly spoke Sasuke while trying to change the subject.

"Absolutely fine! Like usual." complimented the girl.

"Yeah… But I have a surprise for you." stated the dark-haired boy as he took a small box from his jonin vest.

"What?" asked the girl, surprised.

"Here." replied the boy as he open the box for her.

Upon seeing the content, Sakura's face light up like a five years old girl.

"YOU GOT ME DANGOS! Wouuuhh thank you Sasuke!" thanked the pink haired medic as she hungrily eat one.

"Tch." grunted the boy with a smirk.

As Sakura took another bite of her favourite sweets, Sasuke took a sip of his tea, before putting it on the coffee table and stand up. Walking toward the bathroom, the boy came back two minutes later with a pile of red blankets and a black pillow and put them on the other couch. Walking back to his couch, Sasuke sat himself and open the tv.

"You can take my room for tonight." stated the Uchiha as he switches the channels.

"What? No, I can't do that. I'm the one to bother you so I'm taking the couch." replied Sakura, offended.

"That's not negotiable." spoke Sasuke with finality in his tone.

"Sigh, I won't win on that one isn't it?" asked the girl with annoyance.

"Precisely." answered the boy as he glance at her with his authoritarian gaze.

"Fine then! I'll take your bed, but don't come crying at me because you didn't sleep well." replied childishly Sakura.

"No." stated Sasuke with a small smile.

"Well, I'll get ready to sleep then, 'cause it was one heck of a tiring day. Can I take a shower?" said the pink haired girl as she stands up and reach for her bag.

"You don't have to ask, make yourself home." replied the dark-haired boy.

"Alright thank you!" added the girl before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Hn." replied nonchalantly the boy as a deep blush crawled his way on the back of his neck.

As she close the door of the bathroom, the Uchiha let go of a breath. She was so intoxicating. It was the first time that they were truly alone and it was frightening. He didn't think it would be that difficult to act normal around her. Since they got to his house, he was starting to imagine his life if she was his girlfriend and that she lives with him.

'I'm an idiot… I need to forget that, it'll never happen.' thought the boy as he clean their midnight picnic.

This was going to be a long night.

**.**

**Fifteen minutes later**

.

"SASUKE?" came the noisy voice of the girl through the bathroom door.

"WHAT?" replied Sasuke with an equally loud voice to make sure she could hear him.

"I FORGOT TO TAKE A TOWEL!" explained the pink haired girl.

"You're kidding me." whispered Sasuke as he blush a deep red.

Slowly walking toward the bathroom, the Uchiha took a towel in his closet near the room and continue toward it until he stops right in front of the door.

"Di… *cough*cough* Humm… I mean did you lock the door?" asked the dark-haired boy, a bit uncomfortable.

"No." answered the girl.

"Okay, humm… I'm getting in…" warned the Uchiha as he prepares himself.

"Alright!" replied Sakura.

Turning the handle, the dark-haired boy pushes the door open and walks in the room. Not daring looking around, the boy put the towel on the counter and turn around to quit. But as he did so, he caught a glimpse of her, hiding herself behind the shower curtain. All he could see was her side, but it was enough to get a nose bleed. As his eyes travel from her left leg to her thigh and her butt, Sasuke swallowed hard and immediately ran out of the bathroom, trying to forget about her smooth and wet skin. Closing the door, the Uchiha lean against it as he tell the girl she could come out.

"Oh and I'm going to sleep. You can manage on your own?" immediately said the boy to avoid her.

"Yes!" answered the pink haired girl.

"Okay, goodnight" replied Sasuke as he ran into the living room.

"Goodnight." came the medic's reply.

**.**

**During the night**

.

Peacefully sleeping on the couch after having passed half of the night trying to actually sleep, Sasuke was awake in his sleep by someone who was knocking on the door. Getting up slowly to avoid any sounds, the Uchiha walk toward the door and open it to reveal an anbu.

"Yes?" asked the Uchiha in a bored tone.

"There's an emergency. Every ninjas available are requested under the order of Tsunade, the Gondaime." explained the anbu man.

"Alright. Any details?" inquired again Sasuke.

"No. Oh! Humm…" begin the man.

Suddenly, the guy's attitude turn uncomfortable, even apologetic, as he looks pass the Uchiha. Not understanding the sudden change, Sasuke look behind him and spot the source of his distress. Sakura had just emerged from his bedroom, hair ruffled, wearing a half buttoned large black shirt that hide her body from the arms to knees and from the looks of it, she had an agitated night. But damn she was sexy! And the dark-haired boy knew that the anbu was not an idiot, he had realised it too.

"Hello Sakura." said the anbu as he avoids her look.

'Yep. That guy thinks we have an affair.' thought Sasuke arrogantly while trying to hide his smirk, 'Sorry dude! She's taken.'

"Hi Daichi." replied Sakura with a beautiful smile.

'Wait, she knows him?' thought the Uchiha in panic.

"So, we're requested" pursued the girl as she looks at him expectantly.

"Yes. Hurry up." answered Sasuke.

"Of course." said Sakura before giving back her attention toward the anbu, "Thank you Daichi."

"You're welcomed Sakura." replied the man before disappearing.

Closing the door, Sasuke and Sakura nod at each other and hurriedly went for their ninja clothes. The girl ran in the bathroom and the Uchiha closed the door of his bedroom. One minute later, Sasuke emerged from the room wearing a pair of black pants and a loose black long sleeves shirt. As he puts his sandals on, Sakura join him wearing a pair of black tight pants, a black camisole and a loose red long sleeves shirt that was exposing the camisole and her shoulders. Putting her black boots on, the pink haired girl hurried herself while Sasuke took his keys. In less than a minute, both were ready and running toward the Hokage tower at full speed. Reaching the main entrance, Sakura almost tripped on her own feet, the number of ninjas that were there was surprising. Among the crowd, Naruto jumped in the air and wave his hand like an idiot.

"SAKURA! TEME! OVER HERE!" yelled the blond-haired boy at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto…" growled the girl as her annoyance took the best of her.

"Let's go." replied the Uchiha before the girl would explode.

As they reached their friends, Sakura immediately greeted them as Sasuke grunted one of his usual "Hn".

"So what's going on?" asked the pink haired medic as she looks at Ino.

"I have no idea. We just arrived." answered the blond-haired girl.

"Ok." replied her friend.

"Attention, everyone!" suddenly spoke the authoritarian voice of the Gondaime.

At this, everyone stop talking and greet the Hokage with respect as a worried expression grace her featuring.

"Something's wrong." whispered the pink haired girl to the group.

"Sorry to bother you in the middle of the night, but we have an emergency." begin Tsunade as she looks at Shizune nervously, "Your fellow team mates Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno have discovered a strange phenomenon on a patient at the hospital that transform him into a dangerous creature… Unfortunately, it wasn't an isolated case."

"What?" asked in surprise the pink haired girl.

"Two members of the medical staff and three jonins got killed tonight and we hospitalised three travelers for major injuries."

"Oh my god!" said Hinata in disbelief as Naruto hug her tighter.

"That doesn't surprise me…" spoke Kiba in disgust.

"Yeah…" added Sakura.

"The travelers had informed us that two creatures are currently wandering around the village. So for the safety of this village, I'm asking you to capture those creatures or kill them at sight if necessary. They used to be human, but they're not anymore. So don't hesitate. But be careful, since we don't understand this mutation or the nature of it don't use unnecessary moves and avoid blood contagion. Now dismiss."

"Yes." replied the huge group in unison before disappearing.


	3. A traumatic night

_Hi! ^_^_

_Thanks for the reviews! I love them! _

_Here's another chapter._

_I love you all! xxxx_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 3 – A traumatic night**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Running in the forest, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Sasuke were searching the surroundings of the north gate. Everything was going fine, even if it was dark, they could easily look out for the creatures due to the round moon that was shinning in the sky.

"I hate this…" said the blond-haired boy as he looks at Hinata that was scanning the land with her byakugan.

"Stop complaining Naruto." said Sakura as she search the ground for any foot prints.

"How could you be so calm? This thing could jump on us at any time!" replied the boy as he looks around nervously.

"Maybe since we fought it?" suggested arrogantly Kiba as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kiba…" warned Hinata as she continues her research.

"Sigh, relax Naruto. It's just a human with a weird disease. They're only dangerous when they mutated." explained the brown-haired boy in a calmer tone.

"But they already killed… They must have already mutated." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke… You're not helping." replied the pink haired girl as she elbowed the boy.

"What?" asked the dark-haired boy, annoyed.

"I knew it. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" yelled Naruto as he starts running in circle.

"Never mind." replied Sakura as she sweat dropped.

Stopping her kekai genkai, Hinata turn around and caught the yelling blond by the hand to calm him while Sasuke and Kiba rolled their eyes.

"Are you done?" asked Sakura with annoyance as Naruto hug his girlfriend tightly.

"Y-yes…"

"Good. So Hinata, what did you find?" inquired again the pink haired medic.

"No-nothing Sakura. The area seems empty but, I can't see past the river. I need to explore the other side." explained shyly the dark-haired girl.

"Alright. Kiba?" continued Sakura.

"Akamaru found a blackish trail that goes in the opposite direction. Probably the substance that they vomited." explained the brown-haired boy.

"That leave us with one choice." spoke Sasuke in a serious tone, "We need to split in two teams."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" yelled Naruto in panic.

"Sigh, I'm going with the Dobe and Hinata." said the Uchiha as he hits the other boy across the head, "Just in case he would abandon her."

"WHAT? How could you say such horrors Teme? I would never leave my love alone to confront the creatures. Hell, I'd be running with her on my back before anything could happened." replied Naruto, outraged.

"Hn."

"Okay. I'll go with Kiba and Akamaru." said Sakura with a smile.

"We'll meet back in thirty minutes." added Kiba as he gently pushes the pink haired girl in the woods.

"You better bring her in one piece…" warned the Uchiha as Naruto gives the dog boy his darkest eyes.

"Yeah, yeah! Calm down the gatekeepers from hell. She'll be as good as new." replied carelessly the brown-haired boy as he and Sakura disappeared in the woods.

**.**

**On Tsunade's side**

.

Entering the hospital, the Gondaime greeted the nurse at the reception and quickly walk to the stairs. Pushing the door opened the blond-haired woman walk down the stairs, approximately two floors, until she reach a reinforced door guarded by two anbus. As they saw her, the two guards bend down in a respectful manner and hurriedly opened the door. Once the huge door opened, a bright light filled the staircase and Tsunade walk in the next room. As the door close behind her, the Hokage adjust her eyes to the luminosity and walk in the corridor with assurance to the last door on her right. The morgue. Pushing the double doors opened, she enter the metallic room and look around for a med nin. It wasn't her favourite place in the world. Tsunade hate it with all her heart. There was always a formalin smell that lingered in the air and the metallic mortuary freezers were giving her the goose bumps. Despise her envy to run away, the Gondaime forced herself to breathe and she waits for someone to join her.

"Ho-Hokage!" greeted an old man wearing a clean white coat as he takes his bloody gloves off, "I didn't know you were coming. I would have clean a little."

"Don't bother, I'm here for answers. I won't stay long." replied the Hokage.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Well, what do you want to see first?" asked the forensic doctor as he hand her a chart.

Scanning the papers quickly, Tsunade put them on the autopsy table and give her answer to the coroner.

"First, I'll go with the creature that attacked Miss Haruno and the jonin squad yesterday morning. Then, we'll checked our fellow comrades." explained Tsunade.

"Excellent. Follow me, I put it in the room 4 to make sure that my assistants wouldn't try to look at it. An anbu is guarding the door." related the med nin as he invited the Hokage to follow him and gives her a gas mask, "You should have seen the commotion yesterday. It was impressive. Oh! Before we enter the autopsy room, you need to where this mask."

"But that's the kind of mask the anbus wears in case of poisonous attack. Why do we need this?" asked the Gondaime in stupefaction.

"Oh trust me! You'll understand soon enough." answered the old man with a knowing smile as he puts the mask on.

As they quit the main room and enter a corridor on their right, Tsunade got surprised by the disgusting smell that was floating in the air. It was subtle but it has nothing to do with the usual smell of a morgue. Once they past the first room, it was still bearable but after the second and third one, Tsunade couldn't bear breathing anymore, she hurriedly put the anbu mask on and took a deep breath. It was even worst than the expired milk that Naruto had put in her tea when he had invited her for diner the other day. The poor boy wasn't very good with acceptable social norms. Anyway, the smell was then millions times worst than that milk. It was a mix of sulphur, methane and death flesh.

"As you see, the commotion wasn't only about the creature." said the man as he glances at the masked Hokage.

"What is that smell?" asked Tsunade in disgust.

"You'll see soon enough." explained the man as he opened the door of the fourth room.

Following the man, Tsunade spot the creature on the table and immediately understand what the coroner had said about the smell. It was coming from the creature. The thing was even worst than the first time she had seen it. The spine out of the body, the fingers and toes that were skin less, the black hair, the translucent skin tone, the dark veins, the half torn clothes and the opened gash in the abdomen that the doctor had made for the autopsy were only adding to the horrifying sight. To think it was once human…

"So?" asked the Gondaime as the forensic doctor throw her a pair of gloves.

"Well, a lot of things. First the basic, it's a male, blood type A negative, in his mid thirties, strong bone frame, he was probably a farmer. There was no sign of harm or physical alteration on the body. I would even say that he must have been in good shape before the infection." explained the doctor as he pointed the different part of anatomy.

"So it is an infection?" inquired Tsunade as she approach the hands of the creature near her face for examination.

"I think so. Even if I've never seen that before, it acted the same way." answered the med-nin.

"What do you mean?" asked again the Gondaime.

"Well, according to the aspect of the body from the inside, it looks like an infection. According to Miss Haruno, the cognitive functions were altered; he was having fever, hallucinations. And from what I saw inside, the primary organs have been hit first like the liver, the pancreas, the lungs and the brain, and then, once the organs got infected, the entire blood system modified itself." explained the doctor.

"Has been modified?" repeated Tsunade with stupefaction.

"Yeah… When I open the body, there was a weird black liquid and when I put it to the test, the instrument haven't been able to locate any signs of the red blood cells, the white blood cells and even the platelets! It was so thick that it blocked the left ventricular of the heart! The same substance had been found in every organs and it's precisely that liquid that smells like this." begin the forensic doctor.

"The guy was dying from the inside…" concluded the blond-haired woman.

"Yes. But there are a lot of things that I can't explain… The bone structure being corroded, the dilation of the pupil, the skin that liquefy around the extremities, the spine being torn out of the body, the change in structure of the skin. It makes no sense." added the doctor as he points at the different transformations on the body.

"And here I was hoping to find answers… The mystery is far from being solved." spoke Tsunade, discouraged.

"You said it." replied the man as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Do you have an idea of the source of the infection?" asked Tsunade.

"None at all. Probably the blood…" tried the doctor.

"And what about the mark that Sakura have seen?" asked again the Gondaime.

"On the left leg? I found no mark…" answered the med-nin with honesty.

"You're sure?" insisted the blond-haired woman.

"Yes, perhaps she did not see it clearly. You know, according to what she said the patient was very agitated." replied the man trying to find an answer.

"Humm… I don't think so. Sakura is a very analytic person and Kiba had seen it too." explained Tsunade as she check the creature's legs.

"I see." added the forensic doctor.

"So, is it all?"

"For now yes." answered the doctor.

"Alright. Give me a couple of samples of the "blood", the black substance that was in his stomach and keep a trace of everything you did for the archives." ordered the Gondaime as she replaces the creature's legs on the table.

"Yes, Milady." replied the doctor as he took notes of everything.

"Thank you Hiroki."

"You're welcome Hokage."

"Okay, now let's see the jonin squad." announced the Gondaime as she quits the room.

"Yes." replied the forensic doctor as he follows her.

**.**

**On Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's side**

.

"I SWEAR THAT I SAW IT MOVE!" yelled the distinct voice of Naruto.

Crawled up in the dark-haired girl's arms, the jinchuriki was pointing at a bush in horror as Sasuke, kunai in hand was about to destroy it.

"Naruto…" said Hinata as she tried to keep her balance with her boyfriend in arms.

"Dobe. It's a cat…" said the Uchiha as he took a fury brown cat with wide green eyes out of the bush.

"He, he, he!" laughed nervously the blond-haired boy as he slowly got off of her girlfriend, "I knew it! I was only testing you…"

"Sigh. What have I done to deserve that." growled the Uchiha as he let go of the cat.

**.**

**On Sakura and Kiba's side**

.

Walking in silence as they followed the black trail, Kiba and Sakura were trying to find some evidences while Akamaru keep them on the right road. But it was difficult. They were going deep in the forest and a lot of roots were covering the ground.

"That liquid is so nauseating." complained the brown-haired boy.

"Yes. But that means we're on the right trail." replied Sakura with a smile.

"Yep." agreed Kiba.

"Maybe I should take some samples?" asked the medic more to herself than anything else.

"Don't bother with that, I bet they have plenty of them back at the hospital." answered the boy nonchalantly.

"Probably. Oh! Hey! Do you see that?" suddenly spoke Sakura as she pointed a finger in front of them.

"See what?" asked Kiba trying to look past his dog that was sitting in the middle of the road.

"Well, the trail… It splits in two." answered the pink haired girl.

"Huh?"

Surprised, Kiba approach Akamaru and realised that indeed the trail was splitting in two distinct paths. There was no logical in this and both trails were going in opposite direction.

"What is that suppose to mean? The creature multiplies?" asked Kiba, as he scratches the back of his head, not understanding the situation.

"Maybe they were walking in a single line?" suggested Sakura as she pats the dog's head.

"Hummm…"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's split." announced the pink haired girl as she looks at him with a big smile.

"What? Are you insane? If I leave you alone one minute in those woods, I'll have the whole team 7 minus you after me. No way!" replied the brown-haired boy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on Kiba! Don't tell me you're afraid of Naruto?" teased the pink haired girl before advancing toward the left trail.

"I would rather say Sasuke…" mumbled Kiba to himself.

"What did you say?" asked Sakura, innocently.

"Nothing. Alright we'll split, but Akamaru is going with you. No matter what you say." ordered the brown-haired boy with a death glare.

"No problem, if it makes you happy. Come on Akamaru, let's go." said the pink haired medic as she walks away with the dog, leaving the Inuzuka behind.

"Tch. Girls." growled Kiba as he follows the right trail.

**.**

**On Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's side**

.

"NARUTO! LET GO OF SASUKE!" shriek Hinata as she tries to maintain the blond-haired boy on the ground.

"IT'S NOT SASUKE, HINATA!" yelled the blond-haired boy, "IT'S THE CREATURE! I WON'T LET IT COME NEAR YOU!"

"NARUTO! YOU MORON! LET GO OF ME NOW!" screamed Sasuke at the top of his lungs.

Finally hearing the baritone voice of the Uchiha, Naruto stop his struggling with his friend and look at the dark-haired boy with questioning eyes.

"SASUKE? WHAT WHERE YOU DOING, HIDING IN THE SHADOWS?" asked the blond-haired boy with disbelief.

"I WASN'T HIDING IDIOT! I WAS LOOKING FOR A TRAIL!" explained the Uchiha, pure anger dripping with every word.

"Naruto, please!" begged Hinata who was now half trapped between the two.

Realising the awkward position they had, Naruto release his hold on the dark-haired boy and help his girlfriend up before helping Sasuke.

"Right! Sorry Sas…" begin the blond-haired jinchuriki before the Uchiha jumped at his throat with evil eyes and his sharingan spinning madly.

"HAA! SASUKE! LET GO OF NARUTO!" yelled again Hinata as she tried to separate them.

**.**

**On Sakura's side**

.

The air was thick and the smell was unbearable. There was no way to describe it. Even Akamaru had to stay behind. Despise its protest to make Sakura stay with him, the girl curiosity had got the better of her and she was now trying to follow the trail alone. But it was starting to get difficult, the smell was horrible and there was more and more stinking liquid on the ground. Trying not to slide on it, the pink haired girl jumped over an exposed root and disappeared behind a series of trees. And before she knew it, her feet got caught in another root and it propelled her over a small slope. Once she reaches the bottom, Sakura tried to regain her focus and look at her surrounding. At this point, the forest was really dense, it was impossible to see. Even the ray of the moon weren't reaching her.

"Damn, I can't see Akamaru here." whispered the girl as she stands up.

Looking on the ground, the pink haired girl realised that the trail had stopped in the middle of the slope just after a pool of dark liquid.

"That's weird… Where did it goes?" asked aloud the pink haired girl.

Approaching the liquid carefully, Sakura took a look at it when something caught her attention. Taking a pair of pliers out of her medical pouch, the pink haired girl grabbed a piece of decomposed flesh that was lying in the black puddle. It was disgusting and big enough to be a finger. As she turn it over, the girl made a disgusted face as she spot a long cutely painted nail in the middle of it. Yep, it was a female. As she was about to collected it and put it in a vial, Sakura had the weird feeling that something was crawling in the shadows. It was very discreet, but there was a soft shuffling of leaves not too far away from her. As she was about to turn around to investigate, a powerful piercing guttural sound was heard. Upon hearing it, the girl jump in the air in a nearby tree and try to look for the source of it when a white face with dark eyes and pointed teeth full of dark liquid came up to hers and begin to growl in her face. On the verge of a cardiac attack, Sakura jumped away and throw a kunai at it. But the creature deflected it with its bone tail and charge at the girl at full speed. This time, Sakura jumped back on the ground and start to run deeper in the forest. Suddenly, she felt a cold moist sensation on her right ankle and as fast as she had run she got thrown back toward the creature. And for the first time since her encounter with the thing, Sakura was able to fully look at it. It was horrible and so less human than the one she had seen at the hospital. It still had the black eyes, black hair, the white translucent skin with black veins that liquefy around the extremities and the spine torn out of the body, but there was now bones spiking out of its arms and legs, there was no trace of normal anatomy on the front of the body and it was covered with burned skin. And to add to her problems, the creature seems to be enraged. It was yelling like a wild animal and trashing the forest around her. At this point, Sakura knew there was no way to avoid it without a fight. Gathering her courage, she jumped on her feet and rummage through her medical bag for the poison she had used earlier, but the creature jump on her and fiercely maintain her on the ground. Trying to untangled herself, Sakura begin to shriek at the top of her lungs as the creature try to bite her. Pushing it away from her with her legs, the young medic was able to prevent any harm, but she knew she wouldn't stand long. It was so strong. Suddenly, the creature was violently pushed away and a familiar blond-haired boy jumped on her. Taking her in his arms, Naruto jumped away from the scene and hide behind a tree where Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru were.

"SAKURA! Are you alright?" asked Naruto in panic as he hide her between Hinata and Kiba.

Receiving no answer, Naruto gave his friend to his girlfriend and asked her to take a look at her. Not wasting anymore time, Naruto ran back toward the creature and attack it with his rasengan, while Sasuke slice one of its arm away.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" asked Hinata with worry as she tried to clean her face with a clothe.

"I-I-I think so-o." stuttered the pink haired girl, still in shock.

"Oh my god! Sakura I'm so sorry. We never should have split." said Kiba as he franticly rub her arm to reassure her.

"Kiba was attacked too. Naruto and Sasuke killed the last one." explained the dark-haired girl.

Suddenly, a full squad of anbus and jonin jumps in the small clearing made by the creature and join Naruto and Sasuke for the capture. A group of medic irrupted behind Sakura and Kiba and prepared them for the transportation. And before they knew it, they teleported them out of the area.

.


	4. The aftermath

_Tada! ^_^ Here's another one._

_Thanks for the reviews, I love them._

_Love you all! xxxx_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Chapter 4 – The aftermath**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I swear Shishou. I'm fine." complained the pink haired girl as her mentor examined her for the third time.

"I don't want to take any risks." replied the Gondaime as she took a blood sample.

"Ouch." said the girl as the needle of the syringe was taken out.

"Stop whining and get some rest while I reassure your annoying team mates." ordered the Gondaime as she stand up and leave the room.

"Yeah, yeah."

Opening the door of the room, Tsunade was almost thrown back in as Naruto jump in front of her and glare at her with his blue eyes. Sighing, the blond-haired woman closed the door and pushes the Uzumaki back in his chair near the Uchiha.

"She's fine. Now stop bothering me and don't stress her out. She had seen enough for the day." grumbled the woman before walking away toward another room.

"Jeez… Thanks old lady. What a temper…" replied Naruto with annoyance as he turns back his attention to his friend and girlfriend, "Come on Sasuke let's go see her. You're coming Hinata?"

"Hn." grunted the Uchiha as he stands up.

"I'll join you later, I'll wait for Kiba." answered shyly the girl as she peck her boyfriend's cheek, "Tsunade should end her examination in ten minutes."

"Alright." said the blond-haired boy as Hinata walks away toward Tsunade.

Not wasting any time, Naruto ran toward the girl's hospital room and barged through the door making Sakura jump in surprise in her bed. As she catches her breath, the jinchuriki ran toward her and took her hand in his with panic. Slowly joining his friend, Sasuke sat on the end of the bed and hit the blond-haired boy across the head.

"Hey! Damn Teme… Why did you do that for?" asked in anger the blond as he massaged his new-found hump.

"Tsunade told you not to stress her out." warned the dark-haired boy as he cracks his knuckles.

"That's exactly what I was doing!" replied the boy, shocked.

"Yeah right." said the Uchiha as he rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Please stop it, my head is hurting." interrupted the pink haired girl as she massaged her temples.

"Sorry." apologized at the same time the two.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Naruto with worry.

"Not bad, but I have to admit that I'm a bit tired. Could we go home?" asked Sakura with tired eyes as she looks at the Uchiha.

"Yes." replied the said boy.

As the dark-haired boy help her get off of bed, the blond-haired boy became suspicious and look at Sasuke with mischievous eyes. Once Sakura was on her feet, the boy approaches the two and places himself in between them.

"Hold on a second! Why are you two going home together? Did you finally…" begin Naruto as Sasuke punched him across the head again.

"Ouch! What was that for?" asked the boy as he glares at the Uchiha and move in front of them.

But before they could debate or fight, Sakura interrupted them with a soft giggle.

"Oh! Sasuke invited me to his house for the night because I was too scared to go in my apartment alone." explained the pink haired girl with a smile.

Seeing that the girl was oblivious to his allusion, Naruto didn't push the matter any further and cross his arms over his chest.

"Oh he did that humm?" replied candidly the blond as he gives a knowing smile to the fuming dark-haired boy, "What a nice thought coming from you…"

"Isn't it?" replied Sakura as she hug the left arm of the Uchiha against her chest with a beautiful smile of her own

At that, Naruto almost burst into laughter. The face Sasuke was making was worth a million. The dark-haired boy eyes were glued to the wall behind the Uzumaki, the tip of his ears were red and his jaw was so tense that the blond was sure he would break his teeth. But before he could do any insidious remarks, Sakura eyes turned sad and she put her head on the Uchiha's arm.

"But anyway, could we talk about this later? I'm so…" begin the young medic before she yawned and trip over her feet.

Fortunately, Sasuke secured her hold on his arm and look at Naruto with serious eyes.

"Unless you have anything intelligent to say, I suggest we walk her to my house." spoke the Uchiha in an authoritative voice.

"Of course, of course." replied the blond as he took the girl other arm.

And in a second they vanished to the dark-haired boy apartment.

**.**

**In Sasuke's apartment**

.

Closing the door behind himself, Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly walk into the kitchen where Naruto was trying to fight the sleep by drinking a horrible coffee way too sweet for his taste. Taking a cup of his own, the Uchiha took a chair across from the other boy and look at the rising sun through the window. What a night it had been… He shouldn't have left the pink haired girl behind. As his mind keeps reminding him of his mistake, the blond-haired boy cleared his throat.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"Manage what?" replied the Uchiha with annoyance.

"To bring her here without her being suspicious!" said Naruto in disbelief.

"I didn't manage anything." spoke Sasuke as he looks away.

"Yeah right! You have a super sexy girl that you have eyed for months laying in your bed and you try to convince me that nothing happened?" asked the jinchuriki with a mischievous smile.

"Nothing happened Dobe." answered the dark-haired boy with a serious tone.

"And here I thought you were clever for once." said Naruto as he throws his arms in the air with exasperation.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke, fed up with the other boy's gibberish.

"I thought you had made a move!" answered the blond-haired boy.

"I don't know where you got the idea that I was interested in Sakura, but I'm not. And I'm not going to do anything and even if I would, and would try to make a move, it wouldn't concern you." explained calmly the Uchiha as he drink the rest of his coffee.

"Ha! I knew it! You love her!" accused the jinchuriki as he stands up on his chair, a finger in his team-mate direction.

"Sigh, never mind. What are you planning to do today?" asked Sasuke to change the subject.

"Well, I'm going to sleep for an hour or two and later, I'm going to the restaurant with Hinata." answered Naruto as he scratches the back of his head.

"Glad for you." said the dark-haired boy as he stand up and put his cup of coffee in the sink.

"What about you?" inquired the blond as he sit down.

"I don't know yet." replied nonchalantly the Uchiha.

"I know! Sleep with…" suggested Naruto with a mischievous smile when Sasuke appeared in front of him and clamp his hand over his mouth.

"Don't even end this sentence…" cut the dark-haired boy with a dark aura as the other boy fall to the floor when his chair fell back.

Suddenly, a soft knock was heard on the front door. Leaving the blond haired boy on the floor, Sasuke walk toward it and as soon as he saw the two white pupils, he threw the door open with a smirk.

"Your prince charming is lying on the kitchen floor." stated the Uchiha as he cross his arms over his chest with a smirk and let the girl pass.

"T-Th-Thank you." replied Hinata with a small blush as she enters the apartment.

"Hinata! Help! That stupid Teme is molesting me!" said Naruto, still on the floor.

"Yeah right." added Sasuke as he rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Wh-where is Sakura?" asked Hinata as the dark-haired boy close the door behind her.

"She's sleeping. How is Kiba?" answered the Uchiha.

"Sleeping in his bedroom. He was so tired; I only had time to use a traveling jutsu to get to his house. He was sleeping on my shoulder. His mother had to help me throw him on his bed." explained the girl as Naruto joins them.

"Same with Sakura. As soon as we appeared here, she fell asleep." added the blond haired boy as he took his girlfriend hand.

"Must have been an awful experience for them." stated Sasuke, "Maybe we should follow their example and get some sleep."

"Good idea!" said Naruto with a huge smile.

"Humm… Y-yes." replied the girl as she starts to turn her fingers around in nervousness.

"What's wrong Hinata?" asked the blond haired boy, now concerned.

"I-I think I'm too scared." answered Hinata as her blush spread across her face.

"If it's only that!" started Sasuke, a dark smirk in place, "I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind inviting you over. Isn't it Naruto?"

"Burn to hell." spoke the jinchuriki with venom as he thought of the state his apartment was in.

"Naruto!" said Hinata in surprise.

"Ha, ha! Of course Hinata no problem, let me just humm…" answered the blond as he pushes the Uchiha in front of his girlfriend and disappeared in the kitchen.

"I heard you two were going to the restaurant tonight." begin Sasuke to do small conversation.

"Yes. We're celebrating our first anniversary of dating." stated the dark-haired girl with a smile, while Sasuke spots, through the living room windows, thousands of Naruto running in the street toward his apartment with mops, buckets and cleaning products.

"Wow, congratulations." replied the Uchiha to the oblivious girl.

"Thank you." said Hinata as suddenly Naruto engulf her in a hug.

"Okay, no problem. We can go, but how about we take a little walk around the village? Konoha is so beautiful in the morning light." spoke the blond haired boy with a nervous smile.

"G-Good idea ho-honey. It'll help me chase the bad vibes of this night." replied happily the dark-haired girl.

"Alright let's go." stated Naruto as he open the front door and took his girlfriend on his back, piggyback style.

"Tch. Clever guy." whispered the dark-haired boy.

As the two love birds quit his apartment, Sasuke sat on his couch and pull the blanket he had carelessly throw away during the night. In less than ten minutes, the mighty Uchiha drift to sleep.

**.**

**Later**

.

When he reopens his eyes, night had come and a sweet breeze was rolling in by the open window in the living room. Sasuke took a deep breath and rub the tiredness out of his eyes. He had missed an entire day.

"What a waste of time… Now I'll spend the rest of the night awake." grunted the boy as he sits on the couch, massaging his hurting neck as he did so.

Completely awake, the dark-haired boy stands up and walks toward the kitchen to take a glass of water when he realizes that his bedroom door was still closed. Curious, he opens the door slowly and spot Sakura still sleeping slowly.

'She must have been really tired.' thought Sasuke with a small smile as he closes the door, 'Better give her some more sleep.'

Resuming his actions, he went in the kitchen and took his glass of water. Once done, the Uchiha hurriedly change his clothes and quit the apartment.

'Better put this time to use, I'll practice my new jutsu.' thought the boy with a proud smile as he walk toward the training grounds.

**.**

**Later**

.

When the dark-haired boy came back home, morning had shown its first rays of sunshine. He had been hard with himself, but the results were worth the price. Exhausted, Sasuke burst in his living room ready to tell Sakura about his achievement, when he realised that he was alone. Thinking that the girl had waked up and quit, the Uchiha took his shirt off and went for his bedroom. A small rest in his bed wouldn't be bad. Plus, his sheets would smell Sakura's unique perfume. It would be like having her with him. Oh, what he would do to make this dream come true. Despise, Naruto boldness about his situation, he had a point. It was hard to have her around without being able to touch her. Opening his door, a gust of hot air hit him. His room felt like a furnace. In the middle of it, in his bed, was Sakura still sleeping soundly. Surprised that she was still sleeping, Sasuke approach her and sat on the bed next to her. She was so beautiful. It was tempting to steal her a kiss, but that would lead to explanations that the boy wasn't ready to give. As he looks closer, he realise that the girl was sweating. Of course, it was so hot here. But when Sasuke put his hand on the bed, he find it strange. It was wet, really wet. Even if it was hot in the room, it wasn't normal to be sweating that much. Worried, he put his hand on her forehead and pulls it back immediately. It was like touching a burning fire. Immediately, Sasuke tried to shook her awake.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" said the dark-haired boy as he gently clap her left arm.

But despise his efforts the girl remained unmoving. Not wasting any more time, the dark-haired boy pulls the covers away and opens the window. Then, he ran in the bathroom and fills the tub with ice-cold water. While the water runs, he returns in his bedroom and took the pink haired girl in his arms, bridal style. As he did so sweat drip down his arms, but he didn't give it attention, his priority was the girl in his arms. Manoeuvring through the rooms and doors, Sasuke ran toward the bathroom and gently laid the girl in the bath before closing the cold water valve. Placing his hands in a bowl, he took the cold water and let it drip on the girl's head.

"Sakura… Please. Wake up." spoke softly the boy as he shakes her again gently.

As if she had heard him, the pink haired girl slowly stirred from her slumber and open one lazy green eye to look at him.

"Thank god Sakura you're alright!" said Sasuke as he let go of the breath he was holding.

"What the hell is going on?" asked the girl as she sat herself more comfortably, "Why am I all dress in cold water?"

"You had a fever. A wild one, I thought you were dead." explained the dark-haired boy as he pushes her wet bangs out of her face.

"That couldn't be that bad?" spoke Sakura in disbelief as she scans all the possible diseases she knew in her head.

"You should see the bed." stated Sasuke as he was his arms with the cold water.

"That's weird. I don't feel feverish. In fact, I'm feeling perfectly fine, except the fact that I'm freezing in the tub." said the girl with a small scowl.

"Hn?" replied Sasuke surprised by what she was saying.

Putting his left hand on her forehead, the Uchiha was surprise to find the temperature back to its normal peak.

"S-s-so?" asked again the pink haired girl as she starts shivering.

"Oh, humm... You're fine. Sorry, let me help you get out of that." explained the boy as he stands up and help the girl out of the bath.

Taking a towel that was left on the counter, Sasuke turns back toward the girl and almost had a nose bleed. In his worrying state, he hadn't realised the clothes she was wearing until now. A small red camisole and black short were the only clothes she had and with the water gluing them to her curves, she was simply too sexy for her own good. Trying to hide his feelings, the Uchiha put the towel around the girl and exit the room to give her some privacy. Taking the cue, Sakura took her wet clothes off and enveloped herself in the towel. Once she got changed, she walk back to the boy's bedroom and look at the dark-haired boy with a smile. She could tell he was confused, about what? She had no clue.

"What's wrong?" asked the pink haired girl with worries.

"I don't get it. One minute you're burning, the next you're normal." answered Sasuke as he scratches the back of his head.

"Because of the bed?" inquired the girl in surprise.

"Yes." replied the dark-haired boy.

Walking toward it, Sakura put her hand on the bed and got surprised by the wetness she felt. It wasn't normal to sweat like that. What kind of fever did she have to wet the sheets that much? But what was worst than that, was that it hadn't happen in her own bed. Ashamed, Sakura looks back at Sasuke with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to ruin your bed." said the girl.

"Hn… I don't care about that but I think you should go to the hospital. It's not normal…" spoke the young man with a worried expression.

"Yeah. I agree. I'll check that out…" stated Sakura.

"Yeah…" added the Uchiha as he opens the window.

"But before I do anything, I'll help you clean that bed." said the pink haired medic as she took hold of the sheets.

"Not like that." interrupted Sasuke as he looks at her wet towel.

"What? Oh humm! Ha, ha! I'll take my clothes first then." said the girl with a blush as she took her bag and motioned for the dark-haired boy to give her some privacy.

"Hn" grunted the Uchiha as he leaves the room.

Once she was changed, the two ninjas took the sheets and put them in the washing machine and Sasuke drag her to the kitchen. In less than a minute, he puts a plate of fruits and a huge glass of water in front of her.

"Oh! Sasuke, it's very nice, but I'm not…" begin the pink haired girl with a smile.

"Eat at least one thing and drink that glass. You lost at least three litres of water an hour ago." interrupted the dark-haired boy with an authoritarian glare.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! Don't be so dramatic!" replied the girl as she bites into an apple.

"And you're going to the hospital right away." added the Uchiha as he took a sit in front of her.

"I know Sasuke. I'm going the minute I'm done here. In fact, Tsunade ask me to meet her there to make sure I was ok." explained Sakura as she bites into her apple.

"Great." stated the boy with a satisfied smirk.

Finishing her apple and drinking the glass in one shot, Sakura give the plate to Sasuke and wash her glass in the sink. Then, she went to collect her wet clothes in the bathroom and the rest of her things. Five minutes later, she was in the entrance and putting her black ninjas boots on while Sasuke lean on the door frame.

"Well, I should head out." spoke the girl with a smile as she stands up, "Thanks for your hospitality Sasuke. I'm sorry for the disturbance and the bed."

"Never mind. You're welcome here whenever you feel like. Now, go to the hospital." ordered the Uchiha as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Yes, yes Mommy. Don't worry." said Sakura as she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Sakura…" warned the boy with a frown.

"I'm just joking Sasuke. Thank you again." replied the girl with a laugh as she lean toward him and kiss him on the left cheek.

"…"

"Bye sexy!" added the girl as she blow him a kiss and turn to leave, while Sasuke remain stoic and blushing in the door frame.

'I swear if I don't do something about this soon, I'll be the one to end up in the hospital…' thought the boy as he watches the girl walk away.

**.**

**At the hospital**

.

When she finally reaches the hospital, Sakura was surprised by all the commotion that was surrounding the main entrance. Nurses were running everywhere as anbus tried to make the place as empty as they could by not letting anyone walk in. Being the Hokage's apprentice had its advantage though. By passing the security line, the pink haired girl gave an acknowledging nod to one of the anbus that were there and walks toward the medic offices. To her surprise, the usual crowded hall was empty, but Tsunade's office was full of people. Walking toward the group of nurses and medic, Sakura find an empty spot and join them.

"Tsunade?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Sakura? Thank god you're on time for the debriefing." stated the Gondaime with relief as she drink a glass of water.

"What's going on?" inquired the young medic.

"We're probably facing an epidemic…" explained Ino.

"What? What kind of epidemic?" asked again the pink haired girl.

"One that has no cure…" answered one of her co-worker.

"Huh!"

"Yes… It appeared that the creature that was brought to you the other day was only the beginning." explained Tsunade as she walks toward the window in a pensive manner, "We registered ten people this morning with abnormal symptoms that referred to the strange disease. Translucent skin, black blood, severe injuries, these are the basic symptoms that we see. But I'm afraid that those people won't be the last one to enter the hospital and since we don't know anything about this disease, I have no other choice but to declare a state of emergency."

At this, everyone held their breath. A state of emergency was something rare and for a good reason. That meant the end of everyone's independence for the benefits of the mass.

"We will confine every new case in the special unit down stair. We'll take every trace of symptoms seriously. We won't take any chance. Every medic that will be in contact with the patients must were the anti-contamination outfit and be disinfected before entering the special wing and after you quit. Shizune, Ino, Sakura, Hiroshi, Ken and Kouki you'll be part of the searching crew, while the others will be on the field and under your orders. Is it clear enough?"

"Yes Milady." replied the group in unison.

"Now, let's start the process and inform the population." said Tsunade as she leaves the office.

.


	5. The propagation

_Bonjour à tous! ^_^ Hello, hello!_

_Ha, ha! Hearts grow, BibiAlbano and momoXvolturi, you guys are funny to read! _

_So, here's another chapter, I hope you'll like it! ^_^_

_Love you all xxxx_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 5 – The propagation**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**One week later**

.

One week. One week that's all it took to turn the joyful Konoha into a sinister and deserted land. The disease was spreading like wild-fire. It spared no one. Civilians, ninjas, kids, women, men, everyone could be infected. Even one nurse had succumbed during the week. Now, the morgue was full of dead creatures and the special unit was full of people at different levels of the disease waiting for the transformation to happen.

"Miss Haruno! Miss Haruno!" yelled a small brown-haired nurse as she ran through the corridor.

"Yes? What is it?" replied Sakura as she turns around.

"There's another one. Team Nara has brought it here and we admit three more patients ten minutes ago. Miss Yamanaka would like to see you." explained the girl as she catches her breath.

"Are you kidding me?" asked the pink haired girl in disbelief.

"No I'm sorry. We put the three patients in isolation while we euthanized the creatures." answered the young nurse with a sad expression.

"God… What the hell is happening here? Okay I'll inform Tsunade. Thank you Kirimi." replied Sakura as she starts to run toward the admittance.

"You're welcomed." replied the nurse with a small wave.

Reaching the principal door, the pink haired girl immediately spots her friends as they help a civilian to fill a form.

"Yo Sakura!" said Shikamaru as he saw her.

"Oh Ino, Shikamaru and Choji! I heard about your last entry… I'm sorry." spoke Sakura as she hugs her blond-haired friend.

"Yeah… It's been the third one this week." added Ino as she let go of the pink haired medic.

"Who was it?" asked the Haruno girl.

"A chunin of 15 years old. His name was Damyo." answered Choji as he took the form from the civilian.

"Do you have anything about the plague?" inquired Ino with expecting eyes.

"No… We haven't been able to find anything before the transformation… This time it's Semi… We had to imprison her in the special unit, to avoid infection, but it was hard. You should have seen the look on her face, poor girl." explained the pink haired girl as she remembers the girl with sadness.

"Yeah and I know someone who should see the look on her own face…" said the blond-haired girl as she starts to examine her best friend.

"What are you talking about?" replied Sakura as she push her hands away.

"When was the last time you slept?" asked the Yamanaka girl with scepticism.

"Hummm… I don't know… But I swear I'm…" begin to answer the pink haired girl before the blond put a firm hand on her mouth.

"Don't even try this with me!" warned Ino with a dark look.

"You know we're submerged with work. I can't leave." said Sakura as she push for the second times her friends hands away.

"At least take a few hours to sleep." stated the blond-haired girl with insistence.

"Okay Ino. I'm sure Sakura knows what she's doing." spoke Shikamaru with a smile as he took Ino in his arms and push her away.

"What? Wait, no, I'm not finished." said Ino as her team mates drag her away with a knowing smile for Sakura.

"Bye guys!" replied the pink haired girl with a smile as she waves her hand.

As she was about to walk back toward her office, the alarm start to ring and a nurse start to yell in the microphone.

"Attention everyone! Code 9 in the monitoring unit. I repeat, code 9 in the monitoring unit. Patient 35 is on the verge of transformation. We request Sakura Haruno. I repeat, we request Sakura Haruno."

"God dammit! Nya!" cursed the pink haired medic as she ran in the monitoring unit.

As she threw the door opened, Sakura had to bent down to avoid a chair. Nya her most prized patient was perched on a medical table and punching the medics away from her. Her blue medical gown was glued to her skin as she throw another chair at the doctors. Sakura could see that her symptoms had intensify since her last visit 2 hours ago. The nurse was right, the transformation would happened tonight. She had reach the last symptoms of the list to occurred before the transformation. She was sweating, her dark veins were popping out of the translucent skin, her eyes were blood-red and the tip of her blond hair was black up to her eyes level. It was a question of minutes. At the realisation, Sakura's heart drop to her feet. The girl was only fourteen.

"NYA!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs receiving everyone attention, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sa-Sakura… It's happening." replied the girl in a low tone.

"I know honey but we talk about it this morning. I thought you were ready for the upcoming." said Sakura as she advance toward her patient despise her colleagues advertisements.

"I thought I was… But now… It's too soon. I don't want to transform into a monster. Hearing him calling me was one thing but seeing him… I can't take it!" spoke the girl in panic.

'Oh no… The last symptoms, the visual hallucinations' thought sadly the young Haruno as she watches the girl drop to her knees.

"I want to go home, I want my mom. I want…" start the girl as shivering took over her.

And the girl burst into tears. As the medics were about to catch her, Sakura motioned them to leave and went to sit next to the teenage girl despise their protests. Immediately, the girl hugs the pink haired girl as hard as she could. Sakura stroke the girl's back in a motherly way the best she could despise the skin that was falling like feathers on the ground.

"Nya. I promise I'll let your family come and visit you before the transformation, but unfortunately, this mean that you'll have to get in one of those isolated chambers. It's for their safety. I know it's unfair, you didn't deserved this." explained Sakura with tenderness.

"I-I don't want to die…" stated the small girl between two tears.

"I know." replied the pink haired medic as she hugs her harder.

"There's so many things I still have to do…" added Nya still crying.

"You won't die honey. If there was so much euthanasia is because the people who transformed had requested it and because some of them were danger for the population. But if you willingly enter the chamber, nothing will happened to you." informed Sakura as she hand the girl a tissue.

"But what's the point to live if I transformed into that monster? I think those people were right to requested death…" said Nya as she uses it to wipe her tears away.

"Don't you dare say this! They made a choice and they had the right to make it but that doesn't mean they were right to do it. I thought Naruto was your model?" replied the Haruno girl in a hard tone.

"Yes." answered the girl with a small voice.

"Well, Naruto never give up and so will you. I need you Nya. I need you to be strong, I need you to be my hero. If you accept to stay alive even in the creature state, I'll be able to study you and find a cure to save everyone. I'll find a cure, you'll be yourself again. I promise." said Sakura still hugging her patient.

"Okay…" spoke Nya with determined eyes.

"Okay what?" asked the pink haired girl with questioning eyes.

"I'll do it. I'll do it for you so you can find a cure and heal Konoha." stated the young girl as she gently pushes the medic away.

"You sure?" inquired the pink haired girl with disbelief.

"Yes." answered the girl with a huge smile.

"Thank you Nya. I won't stop until I find the cure." said Sakura as she caress the young girl hair.

"I know." replied Nya with a soft smile.

"…"

"Sakura?" asked the girl after a small silence.

"Yes?"

"Wha-what's going to happen?" inquired again the girl

"According to the progression of the symptoms you'll probably transform in two hours…" stated Sakura, a bit uncomfortably.

"Two hours?" replied Nya in disbelief.

Sensing that she wanted to know the rest, the pink haired girl tried to maintain a professional look and start the description of the next symptoms that the girl would have to face.

"Yes. In two hours, your hair will be all black, and then the transformation will begin. Fortunately, since we're treating the hallucinations with schizophrenic medication you won't loose you're mind during it. First, your eyes will turn black, the pupil will disappear, and then blood will flooded out of your facial holes. During the transformation, you'll have to grade your pain on a scale of one to ten, so when it reached 10, unbearable, I can give you the morphine. During all the process, the pain will rise, but with the morphine, it should help you remain to a level of 4. After that, you'll vomit an abnormal quantity of black substance and after that… Hummm…" explained the pink haired medic, avoiding her patient eyes.

"Don't spare me…" stated the young girl, as stiff as a pole.

Despise Sakura discomfort, the girl was right, she had the right to know everything in details. Sighing, the pink haired girl took a deep breath and continues with her explanations.

"Your bones will start spiking out of their original place like your spine, forearms and tibia. The skin on your fingers and fingers toes will start leaking, showing the bones under. Depending on your type of skin, some pieces of it elsewhere might also leak. Finally, you'll lose consciousness, you'll get aggressive and your force will quadruple, then you'll become the creature."

"…"

"I'll be there with you." said Sakura as she took the young girl's hand in hers.

"Thank you… So to see my family, all I have to do is enter in the isolated chamber." replied nonchalantly Nya as if the situation wasn't bothering her anymore.

"Yes." answered the pink haired girl with admiration for the girl's courage.

"Alright, let's not waste any more time. Sakura?" asked Nya as she stands up.

"Yes?"

"I have a favour to ask you." spoke the young girl as she turns around to look at her medic in the eyes.

"What is it?" asked Sakura with attentive eyes.

"Th-There…" begin Nya before stopping to scratch the back of her head in discomfort.

"You can ask me anything." stated the pink haired girl as she stands up in front of her patient.

"There's a boy I'd like to see before I… His name is Isasu." explained the girl with a huge blush.

"I'll ask the ninjas to fetch him if possible. But I can't promise anything. Alright?" said Sakura with a small smile as she puts her hands on the small girl shoulder.

"Thank you." replied Nya with a smile.

**.**

**1 hour later**

.

Placing the girl behind the glass door in the isolated chamber, Sakura lock the door and took a few chairs in front of the big glass that was protecting her from the teenager. Tsunade really left nothing to chance. She requested the construction of 80 isolated chambers made of special glass from Suna that could even contain her brute force and had place them in a special unit in the basement. There was also a mini laboratory, a dormitory where jonins and medics could stay if necessary, a weapon rooms and a direct passage toward the morgue in case of. The chambers weren't big; it was like being locked up in a large closet with nothing inside to avoid getting hurt. Everything was white, lights and door handles weren't apparent, so when someone would turn into the creature, it wouldn't be able to use those as weapons. Nya was the first one to willingly accept to enter a chamber. Of course, there were some other transformed patients in the chambers, but her master had to put them in by force. Tsunade was expecting Nya's act of bravery to drive the future patient to do the same. She couldn't continue to euthanize people because at this rate, there would be no one left after the disease. It was time to find a cure and Sakura totally agree with her master. They would find a cure. As she was about to reach for her medical pad and a watch, someone enter the lab to her surprise, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" asked the pink haired girl in surprise as she joins him.

"Hey! We got her family, but I need to talk to you first." said the dark-haired boy as he watch the teenager in the chamber.

"Humm, yes. Nya, I'll be back with your family." stated Sakura as she waves her hand to her patient.

Dragging the pink haired girl toward an empty space in the stairs, Sasuke turn to her and look quite nervously at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura sensing that something was wrong.

"Humm…" begin Sasuke with discomfort.

"I didn't know you were on the searching crew." said the pink haired medic with a smile.

"Yeah, there was a change of team at the last minute. We were supposed to collect infected people, but Naruto broke his right leg during the transport of a dead creature." explained the Uchiha.

"Oh! My god! Is he alright?" inquired Sakura with worry.

"Yes, we met with Ino at the morgue and she heals him. And since she was talking with Shikamaru and his squad, we decided to change our activities with them." answered the dark-haired boy with a smirk.

"Okay… But what's wrong Sasuke? It's not like you to be so… shy." said the Haruno girl, still worried.

"Your patient might not like the news…"finally answered the Uchiha with a serious look.

"What do you mean?" asked again Sakura.

"There's only her mother here." answered again Sasuke.

"What?" replied the young medic in surprise.

"Her father refused to come with her little brother and the boy she asked only gives us this letter." stated the dark-haired boy as he gives her the letter.

"Alright… Damn. I-I'll try to explain it to her." spoke Sakura with sadness.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Sasuke as puts his left hand on her shoulder.

"No thanks Sasuke. I'll manage. Bring her mother to me in fifteen minutes." replied Sakura as she grabs his hand in hers.

"Okay." spoke the dark-haired boy.

Turning around, Sakura was about to re-enter the isolated chambers unit when the Uchiha keep his hold on her hand and turn her around.

"What's wrong?" asked the pink haired girl with surprise as she look at her team-mate.

"It's been a week since I last heard about you." spoke Sasuke with soft eyes.

"Humm… Yeah, I got pretty busy after the state of emergency." explained Sakura with a small smile.

"What did Tsunade said?" inquired again the Uchiha with concern.

"About what?" asked the pink haired girl.

"About your health?" added Sasuke.

"Oh that? We didn't talk about it, there were more urgent things to do." answered Sakura with an embarrass face.

"Tch. I should have come with you." replied the Uchiha as he cross his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"Sasuke. I'm fine I swear!" said the pink haired medic with a small smile as she cutely tried to untangled his arms.

"You're pale." stated Sasuke once again worried.

"I didn't sleep well. Would it reassure you if we go to the ramen stand after her transformation?" asked Sakura with a smile.

"Why not?" replied the dark haired boy with a smirk as he tried to avoid her beautiful green eyes.

"Come on Sasu-Sasu!" teased the pink haired girl, before kissing him on the cheek and disappearing through the door, "Everything is fine. See ya."

"Damn woman." grunted the Uchiha with a deep blush.

**.**

**On Nya's side**

.

Taking a chair in front of the glass, Sakura open the microphone and speaker of the use-to-be blond-haired girl's cell and took place in the chair. The young Haruno got devastated at the idea of revealing the situation to the girl, Nya looked so depressed right now. But she owes her this.

"Nya…" begin the pink haired girl with a sad smile.

"They're not coming isn't it?" asked the girl without looking at Sakura.

"No, humm… Your mother is here." answered the young Haruno the best way she could.

"Mph! I knew it they don't want to see me turn into a monster." stated Nya icily before turning around and kicking the wall.

"I'm sorry Nya." said Sakura with comprehension.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I'm the one who met the wrong person at the wrong moment." replied the small girl as she sit down and look at her medic.

"What do you mean?" asked the pink haired girl with interest.

"Sigh, I heard that my friend Damyo was sick. I went to his home to give him flowers but when I reach his bedroom, he had already transformed." explained sadly Nya.

"You think that he give you the disease?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, we fought and when I was finally able to free myself, he escaped. After that the symptoms appeared. I probably got infected during the battle. I heard he was killed this afternoon." continued the girl as she scratches some dry skin away.

"Yes, he was about to kill someone." confirmed the pink haired girl.

"He wasn't himself. If he would have been, he would never have hurt someone. He was a great man." said Nya as she wipes a tear away.

"I'm sure of this." replied Sakura with a small smile.

"…"

"You know… Isasu couldn't come but he wrote you a letter." stated the pink haired medic, still smiling.

"Huh!"

"Would you like to read it before your mom gets here?" asked Sakura as she watch her patient eyes grew wider.

"Yes!" answered Nya with a smile as she stands up and hurriedly walk toward the glass, a blush creeping up on her face.

And with that said, Sakura unfold the letter and put it on the glass so that the girl could read it. As soon as she spots his unique handwriting, the young girl burst into tears.

"You're alright Nya?" asked the pink haired girl with worries.

"Yes… *Sobs* He said that he couldn't come and that he feels like a bastard for it." explained Nya with a small smile.

"…"

"He says that he couldn't bear to see me disappear, he wants to remember me as the girl I was before. He's apologizing and he says that he… *sobs* love me…" added the girl as she wipes her tears away.

"You love that boy too isn't it?" asked the Haruno girl with a knowing smile.

"Y-yes." answered shyly the girl.

"Don't worry Nya, you'll see him again. And don't take his refusal to see you as a sign of cowardice. Believe me, I've seen a lot of things during my short career and some people can't cope with the illness of a loved one." explained Sakura with confidence.

"I know…" replied Nya, smiling.

"Time to see your mom?" asked Sakura as she fold the letter.

"Yes. Humm… Could you keep this letter for me? For when I'll heal?" replied the young girl with a blush.

"Of course." said Sakura with a smile.

Putting the letter in a box with Nya's name on it, Sakura took some notes on her pad and Sasuke and his team made their appearance with the crying mother. As soon as they opened the door, the woman ran across the room and put her shaking hands on the glass.

"Mom!" said the girl as her freshly dried face was cover in tears again.

"Oh my god Nya! What have they done to you?" asked the mother as she looks at her daughter with frighten eyes.

"It's not them, it's the disease. Mom, I'm so happy to see you!" answered Nya with a small smile.

"Oh my, my…" spoke the mother as she puts her hand over her daughter's hand through the glass.

As the two family members begin to chat, Sakura approach her three boys and gave them a small smile.

"Hello!" said the pink haired girl.

"Sakura I'm so glad to see you! It's been a while." said Naruto with happiness as he hugs her team-mate.

"Yes, me too!" greeted back the girl before acknowledging the boy on his left, "Sai."

"So, how does it turned out?" asked Sasuke as he referred to the bad news he had brought.

"Not bad, the girl is strong, but you'll have to bring the mother out before it begins. She won't be able to take it." answered Sakura with worries.

"Yes, no problem. I'll take care of her. Naruto and Sasuke will stay with you in case of a problem." explained Sai.

"Thank you." replied the girl.

**.**

**Later**

.

The room had grown quiet, Nya's hair were almost black. She was starting to shiver again. Sakura took the liberty to call her nurses squad to a table, so that they could discuss the plan without alarming the mother. Once it was done and that the nurses went on their own to prepare for the transformation, the pink haired girl motioned to her three companions to join her at the table.

"Sai…" said Sakura.

"Yes?" replied the dark-haired boy.

"It's time, be ready." explained the Haruno girl as she watches her patient hair.

"Yes."

"I'll go talk to them." stated the pink haired girl with worries.

Walking stiffly toward the two women, Sakura took place next to Nya's mother and wait for them to end their discussion.

"I'll pray for you every nights." stated the mother with a smile.

"You don't have to Mom. Oh Sakura!" said Nya as she spots her medic.

"Nya… It's time to say goodbye." explained Sakura as Sai joins her side.

"My hair are black?" asked the girl with scared eyes.

"Completely." sobbed the mother.

"Oh!" replied Nya upon the realisation.

"M'mam? Unfortunately, I'll have to ask you to leave…" stated Sai as he gives her his hand in a very polite way.

"What?" replied the woman in surprise.

"It's for your own good." begin Sakura, "The transformation is hard."

"But it's my baby! You can't ask me to leave!" replied the woman in disbelief.

"Mom, please. Miss Haruno knows what she's doing. Trust her. And if you can't, then do it for me, I don't want you to see this. I'll be in too much pain." explained Nya to her now crying mother.

"But…" tried to object the woman.

"Mom. I'm not in that chamber for nothing." interrupted the girl.

The mother starts to cry harder as she gave her daughter a blowing kiss. Then, she grabs Sakura's medical coat and cast her watery look.

"Promise me you'll do anything for her and that you'll treat her well." stated the woman.

"Of course. You have my word." replied Sakura with intensity in her eyes.

"Alright then. I'll leave." spoke the woman.

Leaving the two women to bid their goodbyes, Sakura walk a little away with Sai before telling him to lead the woman out of the lab in two minutes. After that, she went back to the main table and start to prepare her things. After two minutes, Sai went to fetch the woman and Sakura watch as she leaves the room with Sai, tears in her eyes. Once she was out, the pink haired girl ran toward the glass and look at her patient with worries.

"Level of pain?" asked the Haruno girl.

"One… It's weird." answered Nya with a worried face.

"Don't worry." stated Sakura as she looks at her team of nurses with a serious look.

"Sakura, what do we do?" asked the blond-haired boy followed by the Uchiha.

"Sit here in case." answered the pink haired girl as she show them the chairs in front of the glass.

"Pss…" softly spoke Nya.

"Huh!"

"Sakura? Does Naruto really have to be here?" asked the girl with a blush.

"Oh! Do you prefer that I ask him to leave?" replied Sakura, seeing what she meant.

"Why don't you want me here?" suddenly inquired Naruto with a teary face.

"No… Humm… It's just that… You know… I like you a lot and I won't really be at my best." explained Nya as she nervously played with her fingers.

"But I was here to assist you!" whinned the blond-haired boy as Sasuke slap him across the head.

"Dobe."

"No, don't feel bad. Okay, you can stay but don't stare! Or get disgusted, or…" begin Nya with a blush.

"Don't worry Nya, I'll be a good boy!" stated Naruto with a huge smile .

"Oka- Nggghhhh!" begin the girl before she fall to her knees in pain.

"Level of pain?" asked Sakura wit professionalism.

"2" answered Nya hiding behind her dark hair.

"Your eyes?" asked again the pink haired girl as she tried to look at her patient.

Showing her face, Sakura look at Nya with interest. Her eyes were almost black.

"Oh my god! He's here!" suddenly spoke Nya as she stared in panic the back of her cell.

"Who?" asked Naruto as he stands up form his chair with nervousness.

"DON'T LET HIM GET ME! SAKURA!" yelled the girl as she hides under her arms.

"Kirimi, 10mg of serum." spoke Sakura to a nurse that was controlling the valves of the chamber while Sasuke force Naruto to sit down.

At the same time, a valve in the ceiling of the girl's chamber opens and shot a gas in it.

"What is it?" asked Nya with worries.

"It help you chase him." answered the pink haired girl as she sit next to Sasuke on a chair.

"Thank you." replied Nya with a small smile as she calms down.

"You're welcome." said the pink haired girl as she took notes again.

"Sakura?" softly asked the blond-haired boy.

"Yes?" replied the Haruno girl as she watches her two team-mates.

"What's going to happened exactly?" inquired again the blond.

"Have you ever seen someone transformed?" asked Sakura with a serious face.

"No." answered Naruto with worries.

"Then I warned you, it's not pretty." explained the pink haired girl as she looks at her patient.

"How long does it takes?" asked this time Sasuke.

"Not much." answered Sakura as she completes her notes.

Suddenly, Nya start screaming at the top of her lungs. Surprised, the boys jumped on their feet while the nurses back away from the glass door and Sakura approach her chair to the glass. The real transformation was beginning.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO! THE DEMON IS COMING! HE'LL KILL US ALL! THE DEMON! THE DEMON!" yelled Nya with panic as her eyes turn completely black.

"NYA FOCUS ON MY VOICE! STAY WITH ME! LEVEL OF PAIN?" asked Sakura in high pitch voice.

"4 DOCTOR!" replied the girl in a deep voice that was clearly not hers.

"Sakura?" asked in panic Naruto as Sasuke approach the pink haired girl.

"Everything is fine." replied Sakura

Suddenly, the girl shriek mixing her voice and the deep one while black blood start to leak out of her eyes holes, nose, mouth and ears.

"SAKURA *sobs* DO SOMETHING PLEASE! END MY LIFE! PLEASE I'M BEGGIND YOU! *sobs*" asked the girl as she grabs her head in pain, crying blood.

"You're doing great Nya. Don't give up! Level of pain?" asked Sakura with her professional voice.

"6" answered Nya.

"Sakura make it stop please." spoke Naruto as he looks at the suffering girl.

"I can't Naruto. Leave the room if you can't stand it." stated the pink haired girl with an authoritarian voice.

"I can't leave her alone while she's in pain!" said the blond-haired boy with desperation.

"Shut up Dobe." replied Sasuke as he sits next to Sakura, arms cross over his chest.

"Oh my god I'm gonna be sick." suddenly announced Nya as she puts her hand over her mouth.

"Open the pit." ordered the Haruno girl to a nurse.

And at the same time, the girl threw up the black substance and went to collapse in the back of the cell, still vomiting. But as soon as the pit opened, most of the substance went away. While closing it, the cries and tears of Nya stopped she falls on her side.

"Close the pit. It's imminent. Nya, your level of pain honey…" asked again Sakura while the nurse close the pit under the chamber.

"I'm dying…" answered the girl with a small voice.

Upon hearing her, Sakura's face grew darker and she took a moment too analyse the vital signs of her patient written on a computer screen in front of the chamber. If she shoot the morphine to soon, the pain would still be intolerable after for Nya, but if she waited too long, it might not work. Sensing her hesitation, the Uchiha look at his team-mate and then at the girl in the chamber. If she waits any longer, it might be fatal.

"Sakura…" warned Sasuke.

"Okay, shot the morphine now." finally decided Sakura as Naruto let go of the breath he was holding and fall back in his chair.

As requested, one of the nurse threw the syringe in a tube and inject the substance in it. At the same moment, the valve opened in the chamber and a robotic stick with a needle attached to the tube injects the medication in her right arm. After one minute, Nya calm down and look at Sakura with a weak smile.

"Thank you." stated the girl as she regain her breath.

"Your level?" asked the pink haired medic.

"5 it's tolerable." answered Nya.

"Now the worst part will start." warned Sakura as she took again some notes.

"I know." replied Nya as she tried to sit while helping herself with her left hand.

As if on cue, when her left hand left the ground her skin liquefied around her extremities and her bones cracked.

"Nya, you're about to lose consciousness. Remember I won't give up on you." stated the pink haired girl with a powerful look to the girl as she stands up and glue her hand on the glass.

"Yes." said Nya as she put hers over Sakura's through the glass.

And after that, the spine explode from her body and roll on top of her while throwing black blood on the window, hiding the rest of the transformation from the group. Naruto turn around before he would vomit, while Sasuke cast his eyes down.

"It's over." spoke Sakura as she let her hair hide her eyes.

"What?" asked Naruto in disbelief, "but it's so quiet…"

At the same time, two palms with bone claws hit the glass making it tremble under the pressure and the Machiavellian look of the creature appeared in the middle of Nya's face. Sharp teeth were biting the air as she growls while her tibias, that were over her bent up legs, bang over the glass. It was a horrible sigh. But compared to the creatures they caught before, Nya was a rather short one. It was easy to tell that she was still a kid.

"Inform Tsunade about this…" stated Sakura as the nurses join her.

"Yes Miss Haruno." replied one of them.

"If anything goes wrong follow the protocol." added the pink haired girl with a weird look as she by-pass the group to get to the table and assembled her things.

"Where are you going?" asked another nurse.

"Home. I need sleep." replied the girl as she quits the room, "Coming?"

"Yes." replied at the same time Sasuke and Naruto as they stand up.

Following Sakura through the maze of corridors in the hospital to her office, Sasuke and Naruto remain quiet as the girl took her medical coat and throw it on her desk. The tension was so high it was hard not to talk. But Sakura didn't seem to mind; she threw her clip board on the desk and put her slack long-sleeved black shirt on.

"Where are we truly going?" suddenly asked the dark-haired boy to Naruto's surprise.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" also asked the blond-haired boy.

"Ramen." answered the young medic.

"Huh!"

"Dobe, Do you really think she would ask us to come to her house while she wants to sleep?" asked the Uchiha with a smirk.

"It was an excuse. Good observation Sasuke. As always." replied the pink haired girl with a weird smile.

Despise her attempts of a joke, the boys knew something was off, but what could they do now… She was a fortress.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. The destruction of our last hopes

_Hello again! ^_^ _

_Sorry for the delay, last week-end was kind of busy and this week-end will be even worst since I'm celebrating my birthday today! Yeahhh! Happy birthday to me! ^_^ So, here's another chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it and thanks for the reviews! ^_^_

_Love you all. xxxx_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapter 6 – The destruction of our last hopes**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**At the ramen stand**

.

Reaching the ramen stand, the trio of ninjas took their respective seat and ordered their food to Teuchi. The man wasn't stupid; the look they shared was enough proof that something was wrong. Not daring asking about, the man return to his kitchen and prepared their order, while a meaningful silence installed itself in the stand. After a good fifteen minutes, Naruto finally get his ration of ramen and didn't waste anytime to rip his sticks. Plunging them in the bowl, the blond-haired boy starts to eat his food at full speed while Sasuke receive his order.

"Slow down Naruto, you don't have enough money for ten bowls and I'm certainly not paying for you again." spoke the Uchiha with annoyance

"Don't worry Teme, I know. But it's just so comforting, after what we saw earlier…" confessed the blond-haired boy without thinking.

"Naruto." warned Sasuke as he glances to his other team-mate.

But it was useless, Sakura push her bowl away from her and put her left hand over her eyes, hiding her face with it and her soft hair. Suddenly, shaking took over her and a single sob was heard before she let her head fall and bang on the table. As the pink haired girl cried in silence, Sasuke, who was looking shocked, advances a hand toward her but refrain from touching her. Naruto, who was mortified, stares at the dark-haired boy in disbelief, while the Uchiha gives him his best glare. Sighing, Sasuke finally gives up and put his left arm awkwardly around the pink haired girl waist and lift her up so that her head was now resting on his shoulder.

"Stop crying." ordered the Uchiha, "It's not your fault."

"Yes, there was nothing you could do Sakura. Teme's right it was inevitable." added the blond jinchuriki as he patted her back.

"But… *sobs* If-if I had done more research… *sobs* If-if I didn't have waste my time with euthanasia I could have…" begin the pink-haired girl as she pushes away from the dark-haired boy.

"You did everything you could. It was the right thing to do for her at that time." interrupted the Uchiha with a serious expression.

"Besides, you haven't slept for two days because you're spending all of your time with the infected and with the research." added Naruto as he grabs her right hand and brush it with his fingers, "And no offence, but you look miserable."

"You need to sleep." stated Sasuke with concern as Sakura dry her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" asked the blond-haired boy.

"Not that much." answered the pink-haired girl as she looks at her untouched bowl of ramen with disdain.

"Well, I'll take you home. You need to rest." spoke the Uchiha as he gives a knowing smile to the other boy.

"I won't be able." said Sakura as her eyes start to water again.

"It'll get easier when you'll be in your bed." stated Sasuke as he pushes the girl up on her two feet.

"Go ahead Sakura, it's for your own good. I'll come to see you tomorrow morning." added Naruto with a huge grin.

"Alright, sorry Naruto. See you tomorrow." replied the young medic as she finally gives up.

"Hey! It's okay. Don't stress yourself over that, everything is fine and now I get the chance to have two extra bowls of ramen for free." said the blond-haired boy as he grabs the two other bowls on the counter.

"Hn. Let's go." grunted the dark-haired boy as he pay for his meal and Sakura's before grabbing the girl's hand.

Leaving the ramen stand behind, Sasuke drag the girl on the road and then let go of her hand to put his in his pants' pockets.

"Thank you Sasuke." thanked the girl as she awkwardly rubs her left arm.

"Hn." grunted back the boy.

After a good ten minutes, the two ninjas reach the girl's apartment and climb the stairs slowly. Grabbing her keys, the pink-haired girl opens the door and stops her actions to look at the Uchiha.

"Well, thank you for walking me home." said the girl as she gives him a little wave and wait for him to leave.

"Let's get inside." spoke Sasuke as he pushes open the door.

"What?" asked in disbelief the girl.

But before she could protest any further, the Uchiha by-pass her and enter in her apartment. Taking his sandals off, the dark-haired boy went in her kitchen and leaves the speechless girl behind. Two seconds later, Sakura got over her shocked expression and enter her apartment, closing the door behind her. Following her team-mate into the kitchen, Sakura took a seat at her table and watch with amusement the young man rummage through her cabinets for a teapot and two cups.

"The teapot is in the third cabinet to your right and there's tea in the pantry." said the girl when she realises her had no idea where the stuff was.

"Hn."

As Sasuke took hold of the different elements and begin to prepare the tea, the pink-haired girl couldn't help but smile at the odd behaviour of her friend. The Uchiha wasn't a very social person, but when he felt like his friends need help, he was the first one to come to their rescue. He was totally different from the guy he uses to be when he was rogue. It was like his heart was starting to beat again, like his humanity was coming back. She was glad to have him around, he was a great friend. If only he could be more…

'Don't ask too much and enjoy the little attentions.' thought the girl with a dreamy look.

As Sasuke joins her with the cups of tea, Sakura couldn't help but smile. She could easily picture him as a loving husband now.

"What?" asked the boy as he caught her weird look.

"Nothing. I was just musing about the fact that you look like a real homemaker." said the girl with a mischievous smile.

"Don't push your luck." growled the Uchiha as he took a sip of his tea.

"I know, sorry!" replied the girl, still smiling.

"Drink that. It'll help you relax a bit." ordered the boy as he pushes her cup a little more toward her.

"Thank you." thanked Sakura as she drinks the hot beverage.

After a little silence, Sasuke puts his cup down and looks at the pink-haired girl with questioning eyes.

"Sakura?" asked the dark-haired by.

"Yes?" replied the said girl as she met his gaze.

"I still think that you should talk to Tsunade about your fever last week." stated Sasuke in a calm tone.

"I know… And I know I promised last week that I would do it, but with the explosion of cases, I kind of forget that. But, I assure you. I didn't have any other episode of fever since then and I felt totally normal about it. I'm just tired because of the long shifts." explained the young medic as she fumbled with her fingers.

"Hn." grunted the Uchiha as he took back his cup and drink it.

"You're mad?" asked the girl with a bad feeling.

"No, why would I be? I'm worried but I still thrust your judgment." answered Sasuke as he looks at her with serious eyes.

"Well, that's new…" spoke the girl with suspicion.

"What is that suppose to mean?" inquired the young man.

"Nothing… It's just that you always get crazy whenever I try to tell you that everything is okay when you think it's not." answered honestly the pink haired girl.

"That's different. I'm acting like this because you're a girl." confessed the Uchiha as he turns around and look at her living room.

"And?" asked Sakra, now more confused.

"Boys take care of girls. That's their role to protect them, it has nothing to do with your skills." answered the dark-haired boy in a firm tone.

"Huh!"

"Anyway… Are you done?" asked Sasuke as he looks back at her in an annoyed tone.

"Yes." answered the girl in surprise.

"Then go to bed." ordered the Uchiha as he stands up and put his cup in the sink.

"I know, I know." replied the young Haruno as she stands up and walk in the living room.

"Hn."

After a second or two of waiting alone in front of the door in the living room, Sakura look back in the kitchen at the sitting Uchiha with questioning eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl.

"I'm waiting for you to go to bed." answered nonchalantly Sasuke as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'll never be able to sleep if you stay in my kitchen and wait for me to sleep!" replied Sakura in disbelief.

"Sigh, alright. I'll leave, but you better go to sleep." said the young man as he stands up.

"Or what?" asked the Haruno girl defiantly.

"I'll sharingan you to sleep." threaten the dark-haired boy with a smirk.

Remembering the last time he forces her to sleep, Sakura hauled her hands in the air in defence and look at him with horrified eyes.

"Alright. I'm going right away." said the pink-haired girl with panic.

Leaving the boy behind, Sakura went to her bedroom and change into a long and slack grey t-shirt that reach her knees and walk back into the kitchen where Sasuke had just finish rinsing the dishes in the sink.

"I'm ready to go to sleep." stated the girl as she half hide behind the corner.

"Good. Get in your bed." added the Uchiha as he turns around and looks at her.

"What?" asked in disbelief the girl.

Gently, the Uchiha turns her around and pushes the blushing girl into her room. Once in the bedroom, Sasuke lay her in her bed and pull the cover over her and then sits on her side on the bed.

"Sakura?" asked the young man as he pushes a bang of her hair out of her face.

"Humm?" mumbled the girl as she rubs her tired eyes.

"No matter what you think, you're not responsible for what happened tonight. You did extremely great tonight. You help her during all the transformation and you did everything you could." spoke Sasuke with sincerity.

"I know, but…" begin the pink-haired girl with a sad look.

"No but. You were great, now sleep." interrupted the Uchiha before she could continue.

"Ha, ha, ha! Yes Sasuke. Thank you." replied the Haruno with a smile.

"I'll be going." said Sasuke as he stands up.

"Yes, bye sexy." spoke Sakura with a little wink.

"Bye." grunted the dark-haired boy as he turns around, a light blush on his face.

Opening the window, the Uchiha walk out of her bedroom and slightly close the window, leaving the smiling girl behind. As she was about to turn around to sleep, Sasuke's head appeared through the window.

"What again?" asked Sakura, pretending annoyance despise the huge grin on her face.

"Sleep." ordered the dark-haired boy with a smirk.

"I KNOW! GET OUT!" yelled with a huge smile the girl as she throws him a pillow.

And with that, Sasuke jumps on another roof and disappeared into the night with a smirk on his face while the pink haired girl slowly drifts to sleep.

**.**

**The next morning – Five o'clock**

**.**

**.**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

.

.

"What the hell?" yelled in panic the pink-haired girl as she hurriedly untangled herself from the covers of her bed.

Looking through the darkness of her room, Sakura spots her alarm clock on her desk. It was five o'clock. Surprised, the girl stands up and opens the light of her room when the banging on the door starts again. Realising that someone was knocking on her front door, the pink-haired girl ran into her living room and hurriedly unlocks the door before opening it.

"What is it?" asked the girl in annoyance.

"Sakura!" spoke a well-known voice.

"Kiba? You look worn out. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" asked the Sakura in surprise.

"Can I come in?" inquired the brown-haired boy as if he hadn't heard her.

"Yes, of course. Let's go into the kitchen." answered the pink-haired girl as she lets him enter and close the door behind him.

Following him to the kitchen, Sakura motioned him to sit while she walks toward the kitchen cabinets and took a glass.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked the Haruno as she took a glass of water.

"No thanks." replied nervously the dog boy.

"Alright, so humm… What's going on?" inquired again the girl as she took place next to him.

"Sorry for the early wake up, but I was on my way to train early this morning and when I woke up, I found this." explained the boy as he stands up.

Unzipping his hoodie, Kiba take it off of his head and look at the girl with panic eyes. The tip of his hair was black. Surprised, Sakura took a deep breath as her eyes grew wide. The change of color in his hair was shocking. It was one of the first sign of the infection.

"Please don't tell me that I'm infected… Please." begged the Inuzuka as he presses his right hand on his face.

"Hummm… I-I don't know Kiba, we need to run test to be sure." said Sakura as she stands up too and took his right hand with hers.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE LOCK DOWN INTO THE HOSPITAL!" yelled Kiba as he fiercely untangled himself from the girl.

"Calm down Kiba. No need to stress. I'm not going to intern you, I just need to run tests to see what is going on." replied the pink-haired girl as she took hold of him again.

"Please Sakura, help me! Please, please, please… I don't want to die, or to transform there's still so many things I have to do." begin the young man as he starts crying and throw his head on her shoulder.

"I know, I know… Shhhhh." tried to comfort the girl.

While she was comforting the brown-haired boy into her arms, Sakura couldn't help but panic. One of her friend was infected, he was the first one. After a good ten minutes, Kiba finally let go of the girl and sit, before he puts his arms on the table, pulling them in front of his face to support him. He was devastated.

"Let me change and I'll examine you. Okay?" spoke the pink-haired girl with comprehension.

"Yes." replied Kiba, not moving from his down expression.

After five minutes, Sakura came back into the kitchen wearing a long tight white shirt that reach her knees with long-sleeves and a pair of black three-quarter length leggings. In her hands were a white medical coat and her med-nin kit. Upon seeing Kiba's defeated look, the pink-haired girl gives him an apologetic smile and pat his shoulder before putting her white medical coat on. Then, she open her kit on the table and put a pair of chirurgical gloves on before taking back her place next to him.

"Alright. So, I'm going to run two simple tests on you. First, I'll need you to take your shirt and socks off." explained the medic as she prepares her material.

"Okay." replied the Inuzuka doing as told.

Beginning her verifications, Sakura test his blood pressure, watch the color of his mouth and throw light into his pupils to see if they were dilating correctly. Then, she took a pair of scissors and cut a piece of the dark hair. After that, the girl begins to check his skin and did some pressure points on his bones. Finally, Sakura took a blood sample and watch his hands and feet.

"So?" asked Kiba with anticipation.

"Well, your skin is pretty pale, your veins are alright as much as your eyes, feet and hands. You're a bit dehydrated and you look sick, but other than that, you look normal. The only thing is that your blood is thick. Normally, someone with blood as thick as yours would make a heart attack." answered the girl with questioning eyes.

"Okay." replied the young man with a bit of panic in his eyes.

"I'll run my two tests on your hair and blood to see what is going on. If black dots appeared into your blood and if your hair stays black, it will confirm the presence of the unknown infection. No matter what will happen Kiba, it's not the end. I'll explain to you what will happen okay?" said the girl in a comforting manner.

"I know Sakura, don't worry, I'll take it as a man." spoke the boy with death serious look.

Sighing, the pink haired girl took a vial with a blue liquid and threw a few drops in the blood vial. Immediately, the black dots appeared in the vial and when she put some more drops in the little vial with his hair, they remained the same. Upon seeing the results, Kiba slowly close his eyes and let go of the breath he was holding.

"I'm sorry. You're infected with the unknown disease." said sternly the girl as the verdict fall on them.

"…"

"But since you act fast, you're not in advance state, so if you have things to settle before being interned, you have one day. After that delay, it could be dangerous for you and for the rest of the population. You'll have to come and see me at the hospital, Tsunade will run further tests on you to see if she could get any information to find a cure and if nothing works…" continued the pink-haired girl.

"I'll transform…" cut the young man.

"Yes… Depending of the person, it could take two or five days before it happens so…" said Sakura.

"What will happen to me until that?" inquired Kiba.

"Your hair will progressively turn all black, your skin will get more translucent, your blood will turn black, then, you'll have fevers, hallucinations and when your hair became all black you'll transform." answered the young Haruno with sincerity.

"Goddamit! Why is it happening to me?" asked the young man as he bangs his head on the table.

"Do you… Remember anything about how you got infected?" asked this time Sakura while padding his back.

"No, since Tsunade send us last week, I avoid every type of contagion. When I need to take samples, I wear the chirurgical gloves you gave me… I don't get it." answered Kiba as he straighten his pose on the chair.

"I see." replied the girl.

"So, I'm free for the rest of the day?" inquired the Inuzuka.

"Yes. Just try to hide your hair not to scare the population furthermore." explained Sakura with a small smile.

"Okay… Thank you Sakura. I'll come to you tonight at the hospital. I need to tell it to my family, to find someone to take care of Akamaru while I'm gone and to tell Kurenai, Shino and Hinata. Oh my god!" begin to think aloud the brown-haired boy as he stands up and walk toward the door.

"Try to change your mind a little." said Sakura as she follows him.

"I'll try. Thank you again." thanked Kiba as he opens the door and quit.

"You're welcome." replied the pink-haired girl at his retreating form.

And once she closes the door, tears fell from her eyes.

.


	7. There's no turning back

_Hello, hello! ^_^_

_Ouuuhhh! I'm so excited, I'm accepted to the University! Yeah! Sorry… He, he! ^_^'_

_Well, here's another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, it's always so fun to read you guys._

_I love you all! xxxx_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 7 – There's no turning back**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**At the hospital**

.

The day had run without her noticing. She was busy with all the entry and honestly, she was happy that way. The brutal wake up from this morning had totally devastate her. Kiba… Like they needed this! Just this afternoon, Sakura had to monitored three transformations while Ino took the five others. Speaking of the blond-haired girl… She was totally oblivious of what was going on behind her back. According to the rules the Hokage had set up, Sakura had advised Tsunade about the upcoming admittance of Kiba to the unit, but had done everything to avoid the blond. She didn't feel like she should tell this to Ino. For a few weeks now, Ino had confess to the pink-haired girl that she was starting to have feelings for the Inuzuka. After her flop with Sai, the blond-haired girl have done everything she could to forget about it and according to her, Kiba had been very present and she had discover in him a man of great talent. At the mention of his name, she was transforming into a little girl. Her heart would break if she knew he was going to transform. Unfortunately, it was inevitable. And as predicted, at the end of the day, the inevitable happened. Kiba shows up to the unit with a bag and the hoodie of his shirt on his head, a sad expression on his face as he drops the bag to the floor. Upon seeing him, Ino let go of the notes she was writing and happily walk toward him with one of her most beautiful smile.

"Hey Kiba!" spoke the girl as she hugs him.

"Hi Ino." replied the boy with a blush as he returns the gesture.

"What brings you here? Does Tsunade ask you to help us?" asked Ino as she release him but keep her hands in his.

"Humm… Not really." answered Kiba with a questioning look.

"Anyway, I'm so happy to see you. I had such a day! Would you like to…" begin the girl, oblivious to the boy's discomfort.

"Ino." interrupted the young man as he softly squeezes her hands.

"What?" replied the blond-haired girl as curiosity took the best of her.

"Didn't they tell you?" inquired Kiba.

"Who? What?" asked Ino, not understanding.

"I went to see Sakura this morning…" begin to explain the boy.

"Sakura?" replied the Yamanaka girl in disbelief as her smile disappeared.

"I'm… infected." confessed the young man with a sad expression.

"…"

"…"

"What? No way… This can't be. There must be a mistake." denied Ino as she let go his hands, eyes growing wide with fear.

"I don't think so." replied Kiba with finality as he unzipped his shirt and take it off, leaving him in his white t-shirt.

Immediately, Ino spots the dark strands of hair through his normally brown hair. Upon seeing this, the blond-haired girl bursts into tears and reaches one of her hand to look at the strand of black hair with disbelief.

"I-Ino. Don't cry, I'm the one infected not you." said the young man with sad eyes as he engulf the girl in a hug.

Pushing him away, Ino ran away from him. She ran through the tables in the main room and up to the chambers where Sakura was helping a nurse with a box of material. Upon seeing the blond-haired girl, the Haruno girl turns her head toward her friend with a smile.

"Oh Ino! Are you ready for…" begin the pink-haired girl.

"HOW DARE YOU! *sobs* HOW DARE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT HE WAS INFECTED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" yelled Ino as every medic in the room stop what they were doing to look at the two girls.

As the whispers start to rise around them, Sakura who had long lost her smile, let go of a huge sigh and caught Ino by the small of her back to lead her into an empty office. In a grumpy way, the blond-haired girl crosses her arms over her chest as her friend closes the door.

"I am Ino… It's just that I didn't feel like it was my story to tell and beside, you had already too much on your shoulders I didn't thought it was necessary to add to your stress. I'm sorry." explained Sakura as she grabs the other girl by her shoulder with compassion.

"But…" begin Ino as more tears fall from her eyes.

"Shhh, come here." spoke the pink-haired girl as she engulf her friend in her arms.

After a good five minutes, Ino's sobs slowly disappeared and Sakura releases her a bit to wipe her tears away with a tissue. Then, she delicately replaces her friend's hair and rubs her back with an apologetic smile.

"What happened exactly?" asked Ino with a small voice.

"He came knocking at my door this morning, I did the tests and run a minor exam on him and they were positive. I told he could take the day off because he wasn't to advance and I advise Tsunade. She's probably running further tests on him now." explained Sakura not moving an inch from her friend.

"Hummm…"

"You know… They're not going to euthanize him. He'll transform but that doesn't mean he'll be gone forever." said the pink-haired girl playing with the blond-haired girl's hair.

"Thanks, but…" spoke the Yamanaka girl, still sad.

"You can take this opportunity to tell him how you feel." suggested the young medic.

"Why would I do that? It'll be even harder when he'll transform." replied Ino in disbelief.

"At least you would be able to enjoy yourself with him a little before it happened." said Sakura with an encouraging smile.

"But there's no cure… We've been at this for what? A week and a half now? And there's still no light at the end of the tunnel." spoke the blond as she let her head fall on the pink-haired girl's right shoulder.

"I know… But don't give up and think about it… It could be the last time you see him as himself for a while." said Sakura as she helps her friend to stand up and get her hopes up.

"Yes. I understand what you're saying Sakura." finally spoke Ino as let a small smile grace her lips.

**.**

**During the night**

.

Storing another box on a high shelve, Sakura was feeling more and more tired. Tsunade really had given her the most annoying task she could think of. Assembling the transformed people thing and secure them in a box with their name. First, it was demoralizing because all of those people had transformed or got killed during the last week and second, it only proves that they were completely wrong about this whole disease because no matter what they do, the number of infected only increase. Ino was probably right, there was no cure. It was a dead-end and it made no sense to her. Building her thirty-eighth box, Sakura took a piece of white tape and glued it on the front of it. Then she wrote the name of the person and delicately put a bag in it. Poor boy, he was so young. Ten years old, a beautiful smile and now he was transforming into a monster. Poor, poor thing. It was heart-breaking.

"Sakura?" spoke a male voice behind her.

Surprised, the pink-haired girl turn around and look at the intruder with curiosity. It was Kiba, wearing the infamous blue medical gown that reach to his knees and a pair of white socks that wasn't really helping his look.

"Don't laugh…" growled the brown-haired boy as he follows her eyes to his socks.

"Huh! No… I won't, it's just…." started the girl with a smile as she tried to describe the situation.

"My feet are cold okay!" announced the boy with anger.

"Yes, yes. No problem with that." replied Sakura while throwing her hands in the air in a defensive manner before continuing, "So what are you doing here?"

"Tsunade said she had done all her tests with me for today. She asks me to find you and to ask you to show me the place and to tell me what will happen." answered Kiba with a small smile.

"Oh okay!" replied the girl.

"Yeah and here's my stuff. She said you were in charge of the "lockers"." spoke the boy as he gives her his things.

"Right…" said the medica with a frown as she took the objects.

Placing his stuff on the counter to put them in a box later, Sakura walk around her table and put her hand on Kiba's shoulder to lead him toward the corridors. Letting him go, the two of them walk in silence until they reach the staircase.

"Well, normally, I would lead you to the main entrance were you saw everyone when you get here. But since there is too much infected, I need to lead you in the creature's unit, even if you're not going to transform yet." explained the pink-haired girl with a defeated expression, "I'm sorry."

"I understand don't worry. Besides, I'll already know my future room." said Kiba in an attempt of a joke as they reach the creature's unit.

"Yeah… So, humm… We have installed you the basics for your comfort and you'll be free to wander into that unit as long as you want. When you'll be ready to transform, we'll empty the room and I'll give you the information you need." continued Sakura as she show him his room.

"Okay." replied Kiba as he looks at it.

"…"

"Sakura?" asked tentatively the young man as he gets out of the glass room to look at her.

"Yes?" said the girl with curiosity.

"I-I'm not sure, but I think I made Ino angry at me." stated Kiba with incomprehension.

"Oh! No, no! She's not angry… Well, a little bit at me, but this as nothing to do with you. In fact, she was just surprised... As much as I was this morning, you know it's not good news and well… Maybe you should talk to her, I'm sure she'll be able to explain." tried to explain the girl nervously.

"You didn't tell her. Why?" inquired the young man with surprise.

"It was a difficult day. And I supposed it wasn't my story to tell… You see." answered the pink-haired girl with uncertainty.

"Yes…" replied Kiba as he leans on the glass door of his cell.

**.**

**The next morning**

.

Walking in the streets of Konoha so early in the morning has always been a joyful activity for the blond-haired girl. It always calms her and today, she really needed it. She took the last night to cry her heart out and now, she was ready to meet Kiba… She would be strong. She wouldn't let that fact affect her. Opening the door of the hospital, Ino greet the receptionist and walk toward her office with a confident smile on her face. Once her medical coat was on, the girl quits her office and walks toward the chamber unit where she was meeting the pink-haired girl to replace her. As she opens the door, a light snoring was heard among the cries of the beast. Surprised, Ino close the door and look around for the source of it, when someone grabs her arm.

"Hey!" greeted the Inuzuka boy.

"Huh! Kiba? Wha-what are you doing here?" asked the blond-haired girl with a light blush.

"I'm supposed to stay here, but I haven't been able to sleep with all those noises, I wonder how Sakura can…" answered the young man with a smile as he points toward the said girl direction.

"What?" replied in surprise Ino.

Looking in the direction Kiba was pointing, the blond-haired girl got mortified at what she saw. Sakura was sitting on a chair; her arms sprawled over the table while her head lay flat on it, hair dishevelled. And to add to her horror, she was snoring. Suddenly angry, Ino walk toward Sakura and give a huge blow on the table in front of the pink-haired girl. Surprised, Sakura jumps back in her chair and pushes her hair away from her face.

"SAKURA HARUNO! What on earth do you think you're doing?" growled the blond-haired girl.

"Hummm…. Writing a report?" suggested the Haruno girl as she yawn.

"You were sleeping idiot! If you were that tired, you should have given me the night shift and go to sleep! You reckless moron, something bad could have happened!" scolded Ino.

"I know, I didn't mean to sleep." replied Sakura sadly as she stands up.

"Calm down Ino. She falls flat on her report ten minutes ago. I didn't wake her up because I knew you were coming." stated Kiba as he approaches the two girls.

"You knew I was coming?" asked the Yamanaka girl in disbelief.

"Yes." replied the young man with a smile.

"If you don't mind me, I'd like to go home. I've been awake since yesterday am five o'clock." interrupted Sakura as she rubs her tired eyes.

"Yes, go home." stated Ino with a scowl as she looks at her friend.

"Bye Sakura!" said Kiba with a grin.

"Bye…" grumbled the girl as she passes the door and stumbled over her feet.

As the two of them took a place at the table, Ino took the pink-haired girl's report and put it aside. Turning her head around, the blond quickly check the chambers to make sure that the creatures were still there and focus her attention back to Kiba.

"So… How are you feeling?" asked the Yamanaka girl.

"Not bad, in fact, better than I thought I'd be." answered the boy.

"What do you mean?" inquired Ino.

"I really thought my life was over but after discussing with Sakura and Tsunade, I feel a lot better." explained the young man with a smile.

"Huh!"

"It's just a phase. They'll find a cure." added the boy.

"I'd like to have your confidence." replied Ino with a defeated sigh.

"Why? You don't think they'll find a cure?" asked Kiba.

"After almost two weeks, my hopes are slowly dying. I've seen so many things…" said the blond-haired girl as she looks away.

"Yeah…" replied the Inuzuka in understanding.

"…"

"By the way, sorry for yesterday… I didn't mean to stress you with my situation." spoke the young man.

"No you didn't, I was just surprised. But I'm okay now. Would you like to join the others in the main unit?" asked Ino as she looks back at him.

"Hummm… No. I'd rather stay here. I'd prefer to stay alone for a day or two…" answered the young man,

"Don't you want to change your mind? You know seeing those creatures all day… I don't think it's a good idea." stated the blond-haired girl with worries.

"In fact, it reassure me. At least, I know what will happen to me and that people will check on me when I'll be like that." explained the young man with hope.

"I'll always check on you Kiba." said Ino with a small blush on her face.

"I don't doubt it." replied the young man with a smile.

"No, really Kiba… I'll be there for you, always." said the blond-haired girl as she grabs his hand in hers.

"Ino?" begin Kiba with incomprehension.

As the brown-haired boy was about to ask her what she meant about that, the door of the unit flew open and the Gondaime herself made her way in, followed by a worried Shizune.

"Lady Hokage!" immediately greeted Ino as she stands up and let go of the boy's hand.

"Ha, Ino! The one I wanted to see. Hello Kiba! Where's Sakura?" asked the blond-haired woman.

"Home. She was too tired." answered Ino.

"Well… I found something." stated Tsunade with a smile.

"About the disease?" asked at the same time the two young shinobi.

"Yes." answered the Gondaime as she took a seat at the table with Shizune.

"What is it? A cure?" inquired again the blond-haired girl with excitement.

"Not yet but it's a good start." said Shizune.

"During the transformation of Sakura's patients tonight, we discovered that if the subject is not conscious when the transformation happened, the effects slowed." explained the Gondaime.

"Slowed?" asked again Ino.

"If we force the subject into an artificial coma when the transformation begins, when it reaches the first level of pain, the complete transformation takes more time to happen. So the final step where the spine ripped from the body doesn't work." continued Tsunade.

"No way." replied the blond-haired girl in disbelief.

"Plus, by doing this, we protect the subject from the shock of the transformation and the vitals signs are better. It gives us more time to examine them during the transformation and to run further test." said Shizune with a small smile.

"Did you test your theory?" asked Kiba.

"Three times and the three times, our subjects are perfectly good. We're advancing." stated the Hokage in a firm tone.

"Damn, that's great!" stated the young man as he hit the table with his right fist in pure happiness.

"Yes. Now, Ino, I'll have to borrow you the Inuzuka. We have other tests to do." spoke the Gondaime as she stands up again.

"Of course, Lady Hokage." replied the blond-haired girl as she bowed respectfully.

**.**

**The next morning, 5 o'clock**

_**.**_

_**Beep, beep, beep.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**BANG!**_

.

"God dammit!" growled Sakura as she angrily shut the beeping sound of her alarm clock and threw it far away from her with chakra enhance force.

"OUCH!" growled a male voice.

Surprised, the pink-haired girl grabs her sheets and covers herself fully before taking a kunai from under her pillow.

"What the…? Who's there?" asked in panic the girl. After all, she was supposed to be alone in her apartment.

"It's me, Sasuke. Why are you so grumpy in the morning?" said the dark-haired boy as he massaged his head.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing in my bedroom at five in the morning?" asked again Sakura as she let the kunai fall on her bed.

"I wanted to see you." answered the Uchiha as he stands up and sits on her bed.

"And what for?" inquired the pink-haired girl.

"For no reason, just because I wanted to see you." explained Sasuke while a dark blush made his way to his face. It was a good thing the room was still pitch black.

"What? Did you hit your head on a table too hard?" said Sakura in disbelief.

"No. Could you be serious for a moment? Naruto and I have heard for Kiba. We were worriying for you." spoke the dark-haired boy in anger.

"What? Naruto is here too?" questioned the girl with annoyance.

"Yes. I told him to stay down stair to avoid him being killed by you. Obviously, I should have taken my own advice." stated Sasuke as he rubs a big lump on his hand.

"How nice of you…" replied sarcastically the young medic.

"Sigh, we wanted to know if you would like to have breakfast with us before your shift at the hospital?" asked the Uchiha.

"Oh! Well, yes why not? Hummm… Just, let me showered and get dress, okay?" replied Sakura in a happy tone.

"We'll be in the kitchen." said Sasuke as he stands up and walk out of the room.

**.**

**Fifteen minutes later**

.

Sakura put on a pair of three-quarter black leggings and a long red v-t-shirt that look almost like a dress and attach her hair in a loose bun on her head before reaching the kitchen. Unfortunately, it had been a huge mistake to let the two boys in her kitchen. It was a total mess, Naruto was trying to fry pancakes on the oven but his exaggerated brewing of the mix was splashing everywhere but in the pan. Sasuke on the other hand was trying his best to clean the mess, but it was obvious that it was useless. His swearing about Naruto's way of doing breakfast was enough proof. Egg shells were scattered all over the place, flour spread on the floor and the chairs and dirty dishes were all over her counter.

"Naruto, this is the last time I let you prepare anything, especially if it's not your own kitchen." said Sasuke as he rub a stain on the table with a dishcloth in a grumpy manner.

"But Teme, I'm so good with pancakes! Sakura won't be able to resist." replied the blond-haired boy with a huge grin.

"I bet she will be able to resist when she sees her kitchen. I knew I shouldn't have leaved you alone while I went to get her." spoke the Uchiha as he threw his dishcloth at the other boy.

"You're over-exaggerating again. It's not that bad." stated the jinchuriki as he looks at the counter.

"In fact, it's catastrophic." spoke Sakura as the two of them stiffened and turn their head in her direction.

"Sa-Sakura? Ha, ha! Surprise!" said Naruto cheerfully as he lifts his hand that was holding the spoon in the air, throwing a bit of the mix on the ceiling.

"Yeah I can see that." replied the pink-haired girl with a scowl at the new spot on the ceiling.

"Hn. Don't worry I'll clean this mess." stated Sasuke as he looks at the girl with discomfort.

"I'll help you. But before that, we need to stabilise the Naruto situation." spoke the Haruno girl as she cracks her knuckles and slowly advance toward the blond-haired idiot.

"What?" asked Naruto, oblivious.

"Hn. Sounds great." added the Uchiha with a smirk as he starts to walk toward his team-mate.

After a little fight and a good half an hour of cleaning, Naruto was bind down on a chair and Sasuke was cooking the pancakes. Sakura was just finishing preparing the table when she decided to free the blond-haired boy.

"Aw man… Guys! That's so unfair. I swear you would be head over heels for my pancakes. Why didn't you let finish?" asked the blond once release.

"Don't worry Naruto, Sasuke took your mix to cook. And I didn't let you finish because you turned my kitchen into a duplicate of your apartment." explained the pink-haired girl as she took place next to him.

"Sorry." apologized the Uzumaki with puppy eyes.

"Time to eat." spoke the dark-haired boy as he puts the food in the plates.

After a good twenty minutes of laughing and eating, the breakfast was over and Sakura was washing the last dishes in the sink while Sasuke was watching the water boiling on the stove for their tea.

"I had to admit that your pancakes were good." stated the dark-haired boy as Naruto was yawning.

"See! I told you Teme I was a genius." replied the blond as he jumps on his chair with a huge grin.

"To call yourself a genius, you need to excel at more than one thing Dobe." spoke the Uchiha with a smirk on his face as he took the teapot and pour its content in three cups.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled the jinchuriki in outrage as he stands up, pumping his fist.

"Ha, ha, ha!" interfered the pink-haired girl before another fight would erupt, "Thanks for coming for breakfast this morning. I really appreciate the attention. I needed it."

"Though night?" asked Sasuke as he brings the three cups on the table.

"Yeah. But nothing a good night of sleep couldn't erase." answered the girl as she sat down in a chair and prepare her tea."

"How's Kiba?" asked Naruto as he too prepare his tea.

"Well, he's taking it better than I thought. Maybe being with me and Ino secures him. And let's say that Tsunade gives us a good help, she's one of the most persuasive person I ever met." explained the pink-haired girl with a small smile.

"That's for sure." replied the jinchuriki with a grin.

"Do you know when he'll transform?" asked this time Sasuke as he sips his hot tea.

"Maybe in five days according to the way the disease progress." answered the girl before drinking her tea.

"I see." replied the Uchiha in understanding.

"If you want to, you could come with me today and pay him a visit. I bet he'll be happy." proposed the young medic.

"Really?" asked Naruto in disbelief as he almost spits his drink on Sasuke.

"Yes!" said Sakura with a sincere smile.

"Cool! But you think we could invite Hinata too? She's worrying sick about him." added the blond-haired boy.

"Of course, take Shino too." suggested Sakura, finishing her tea.

"Great." said the jinchuriki with a smile.

"Do you need some help today?" asked the dark-haired boy to Sakura.

"My, Sexy, did I hit your head too hard this morning?" replied the pink-haired girl with a smirk.

"Hn. Real funny. I'm just asking if you need help with something. I have free time and since you're a friend I thought I might offer you a hand. But if you don't need my…" replied the Uchiha in an annoyed tone.

"NO! I mean… Ha, ha! I'll take your help! Greatly! Thanks Sasuke. I have a lot of work to catch and Tsunade gave me a task I really don't have time to do." immediately interrupted him the girl with worries.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke with a smirk.

"Well, let me get my things ready and we'll be good to go in ten minutes." said the girl as she stands up and walks toward her bedroom to prepare her stuff.

When she was definitely out of earshot, Naruto took a sip of his tea and look at his best friend with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Sexy hn?" asked the blond with a knowing look.

"Shut up Dobe." replied the Uchiha as he stands up and starts to wash the dishes, the tip of his ears red.

.

.


	8. A normal day?

_Hello lovelies! ^_^_

_I know, I'm late… -_- But I hope this chapter will help you forgive me. ^_^ By the way, thanks for the reviews. _

_As for WhatChuuKnowBoutMe, you ask good questions my dear. ^_^Ha, ha! Well, first of all I didn't explain how someone can get the disease yet. _

_Why? Because I love suspense! Mouhahaha!o_O_

_Seriously, I can't answer you yet because it would disclose details that I'll explain later, but don't worry I'll come to it eventually. Right now, the characters are still confused about the whole disease thing but will eventually find what this is about. So it should also become clearer for you guys in a few chapters (I hope this also answer your questions mdtiger. -_^). As for the age of the characters, I didn't specify it. I left it to your imagination on purpose to allow everyone to feel connected to the story. Personally, when an author gives me a specific age range, I found it harder to get into the story if it doesn't correspond mine. I don't know if sometimes you feel the same when reading a book, but I didn't take any chance. So, basically, you can choose the range that suits you the best! And don't feel bad to ask questions, I love to hear from all of you and I hope I'm doing my best to answer back!_

_Once again, thank you for the awesome reviews : WhatChuuKnowBoutMe and momoXvolturi (by the way I love your story Dark angel ^_^). _

_I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please, leave me a review! I want to hear from you!_

_Love you all! xxxx_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 8 – A normal day?**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

On their way to the hospital, Naruto left them to get Hinata and Shino. Now, Sakura and Sasuke were walking alone toward the building. The town was calm and quiet, it was still pretty early in the morning. Many merchants were starting to open their stalls, but there was no customer yet.

"I love to walk in Konoha in the morning, as much as I did when it's night. It's so calm." stated the pink haired girl as she was slowly walking next to the Uchiha.

"Hn." grunted the dark-haired boy.

"Thank you again for this morning Sasuke, it was a really good idea." spoke the girl while giving him her best smile.

"No need to thank me…" replied the boy with a smirk.

"And sorry for the alarm clock…" added Sakura with a sheepish expression on her face.

"Tch. You better be." said the Uchiha with a death glare which was respond by the soft laugh of the girl.

Opening the main door for his team-mate, Sasuke let her get in and followed her. Immediately, Sakura greeted the receptionist and walked toward her office with the dark-haired boy in tow. It was pretty quiet compared to the usual routine of the nurses. Putting her stuff on her desk, Sakura turned around and put on her medical coat before exiting the office. Slowly, the two team-mates walked toward the main unit and then, entered a small corridor toward the lockers room. Once they had reached it, Sakura opened the door and walked in with the Uchiha.

"So, what do you have for me?" asked Sasuke as he was checking the room and occasionally lifting a box to look inside.

"You see… There's this awful task Tsunade gave me and I thought that maybe you could help me with it?" said the girl with puppy eyes.

"Of course." replied the dark-haired boy without looking at her.

"Really?" asked in disbelief the girl.

"Well, yes… Why can't you believe it?" inquired Sasuke with a smirk while turning his head in her direction.

"Well… Humm… Never mind." tried to explain the Haruno as she let go of a sigh, "So, Tsunade asked me to put the personal effects of our patients in a box with their names on it, so we can retrace them, if we find a cure, and to place them on the shelves over there. Then, we have to prepare medical kits for the new infected with a medical gown, soaps, hair brush, tooth-brush, moisturizing cream and other stuff like that."

"Moisturizing cream?" asked the boy with a smirk.

"Yeah! People that gets infected have a more sensitive skin and a few days before the transformation, they lose pieces of it. It can get itchy." answered Sakura with a sad smile.

"Hn." added Sasuke as he was losing his smirk.

"…"

"How many boxes did you do so far?" asked the Uchiha to change the mood.

"Forty! I didn't have time to continue." answered the pink-haired girl.

"Forty? Wow, that's a lot… And there are others?" replied the boy in disbelief as he was taking a chair and sitting at the main table.

"Yeah, maybe twenty-five." said Sakura while she was joinning him.

"Damn, that's a lot of infected." admitted the boy as he was taking hold of an empty box.

"Yes, I know." spoke the pink-haired girl in a defeated tone.

"SAKURA!" suddenly yelled a female voice.

Surprised, the two team-mates turned their head toward the door and waited for the girl to enter. After a few seconds, Ino made her appearance through the door and tried to regain her breath, while a smile made its way on her face.

"Hey Ino! What's up?" asked the Haruno girl with a small smile.

"Hi-i Sakura! Sa-Sasuke!" greeted the girl while catching her breath.

"Yamanaka." replied the boy with a small wave of his hand.

"So?" insisted Sakura.

"Sorry for the disturbance, but Tsunade wanted me to inform you of the new discoveries." informed the blond as she was taking a seat next to her friend.

"Discoveries? About the disease?" said the pink-haired girl in disbelief.

"Yes. After the transformation of your last patient yesterday, Tsunade ran tests over other patients and she obtained real good results." announced the blond-haired girl with a huge smile, "Tsunade said that if we force the subject into an artificial coma when the transformation begins, when it reaches the first level of pain, the complete transformation takes more time to happen and it stops the spine from being ripped from the body. It's not working anymore. It also protects the subject from the shock of the transformation and the vitals signs are better. Isn't it great?"

"Oh my god!" replied the Haruno girl in pure excitement.

"That's great." said Sasuke with a small smile.

"Awesome, even! We're advancing that's wonderful!" replied Ino as she was hugging her best friend in pure happiness, "Well, that's all I have to say, I have to go, I have patients to see, but you can check the data later. They're all in my office."

"Thank you." thanked Sakura as the blond-haired girl was standing up.

"You're welcome. Bye guys!" spoke the Yamanaka girl while waving goodbye and leaving the room.

"Bye!" replied at the same time the two members of team 7.

"That's amazing!" stated the pink-haired girl, still marvelling over the news.

"Yes…" added Sasuke before the girl gives him her full attention.

"So… humm… How about I prepare the labels and you put the boxes on the shelves for me?" suggested the girl.

"Hn." grunted the dark-haired boy as he was building a box and putting stuff in it.

.

**A few hours later**

.

Building another box, Sasuke looked at his team-mate with awaiting eyes while she was taking the material for the medical kit. After a few hours of work, they had completed most of the boxes for the personal effects of the patients and they were now starting to prepare the medical kits. The Uchiha was glad to spend some time with the girl. With the events of the last weeks, the time spent with her was getting more and more rare. It was nice to find her back. Sakura have always been a nice partner, sweet, funny and calm, the exact opposite of a certain blond-haired idiot. Not that he hates his best friend, but with her it's different. Of course, the fact that he's in love with her might be the trigger to his enthusiasm. But, anyway… Sakura was walking back towards him and put the material for the medical kit in the box before closing it and taking it toward the shelves.

"Sakura… What did I say about that?" asked the Uchiha as he was trying to take the box from her hands.

"Come on Sasuke… It's not heavy; I can put it in the shelves myself." replied the girl while avoiding his awaiting arms.

"I thought you needed me for that." said Sasuke with an annoyed expression.

"I need you for a lot of things, but I can handle this." spoke the Haruno before showing him her tongue in a playful manner.

Oh! How she loves to imply innuendos when she speaks to the poor boy! He is always uncomfortable with it. But this time, something was different. Sasuke approached her and bent himself toward her ear with a smirk on his face.

"And what do you need me for then?" asked seductively the dark-haired boy as his hot breath was tickling her ear and sending shivers through her whole body.

"Tch. Cocky Uchiha… Is it me or you're starting to get less and less shy with me?" replied the pink-haired girl, trying to appear indifferent to his new attitude with her.

"Who said you were the only one who could be fooling around?" spoke Sasuke as he was standing back properly and crossing his arms over his chest. Of course, the sexy smirk was still there.

"My, my Sasuke! You're good at it. I like it!" announced Sakura with a sexy wink at him before twirling around and walking away.

"Hn…"

Walking toward the shelves, the pink-haired girl stood on her tiptoes and slowly push the box on the shelf in front of her.

'Damn, that's higher than what I was first expecting. Maybe I should have leave it to him after all.' thought the girl as she was trying to put the box on the shelf.

At the same moment, the pink-haired girl lost her footing and fell on the shelf. Bracing herself for the impact of the heavy box on her, Sakura protected her head with her arms the best she could and waited for the hurt. But nothing came. Surprised, the girl let her arms fell on her side and look at the box with unbelieving eyes. Sasuke was standing behind her, intimidating her with his gigantic features. Looking a little over him, she watched him with fascination as he was holding the box in his hands. Smoothly, his dark eyes look down and he peered into her. For the first time in a long time, Sakura felt like she was going to faint. His dark obsidian eyes were melting her. He was beautiful; there was not point in denying it. Over the years, she had convinced herself that her love for the Uchiha was over and done, but deep down she knew it was a lie and the flip-flop her heart was doing at the moment was enough proof of that. She had tried to be his friend, to act like she does with everybody else, but it was useless, every time she would touch him or clearly look at him, he would destroyed her illusions. Right now, was no exception. Slowly, he safely push the box on the shelf and let his arms fell on each side of the girl, on the shelf. His gaze on her was so strong.

"Ha, ha! Sorry… I didn't know it was so high." announced the pink-haired girl in nervousness.

"Hn." replied the Uchiha, still not moving.

Suddenly, she was getting more and more conscious of their proximity and a small blush made its way on her delicate face. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't doing any better. He was in a trance. All he could think of was her beautiful sweet lips. He couldn't think of anything else. He didn't understand what was coming over him, but he couldn't do anything about it, he had to kiss her right here and now. Naruto was right; there was no point in lying to himself. It was the right time to tell her. They were alone after all.

"Wha-What's wrong Sasuke?" shyly asked the pink-haired girl as the tension was getting more and more intense.

"Hn…" grunted the dark-haired boy as he was starting to lean in.

Holding her breath, Sakura look at her team-mate with expecting eyes as his dark hair tickle the sides of her face. Slowly, their eyes start to close and as Sasuke was about to lay a soft kiss to her lips, the door of the room burst open.

"Sakura? Sasuke? You're here?" asked the loud voice of a certain Uzumaki.

Surprised, the Uchiha's eyes flew open and he stumbled backward until he crash into the next shelf and got hit by a bunch of falling boxes. At the same time, Sakura opened her eyes and put a shaky hand to her mouth in disbelief. Sasuke had almost kissed her. Upon hearing the commotion, Naruto ran toward the shelves and looked at the duo with worried eyes.

"Here you are! Man, Sasuke! What the hell are you doing on the floor?" inquired the blond-haired boy as he was helping the poor Uchiha to get back on his two feet.

"Humm… No-nothing." answered the boy with a dark blush on the back of his neck.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" asked Naruto while looking at his team-mate with worries.

"Yes! I'm absolutely fine. Why are you asking?" replied the girl with anxiety.

"I don't know you look weird." stated the blond as he was approaching his face toward the girl to examine her with a closer look.

"You're getting delirious!" half-yelled the girl while punching him away from her.

"Ow!" said Naruto, massaging his left shoulder.

"So… Humm… What brings you here Naruto?" inquired Sakura as she was triying to change the subject.

"Oh! I was looking for Sasuke. Everyone is wondering where you are, Teme! I told Kiba you were coming to visit him." explained the jinchuriki while turning around toward his friend.

"Yes, that's right. I'm coming. Humm… Is it okay with you?" replied the dark-haired boy before looking at Sakura for an answer.

"Yes, yes. Thank you very much for your help Sasuke. See you soon!" answered the pink-haired girl as she was waving goodbye and almost running out of the room.

"Humm… Bye?" tried the Uchiha, waving at the empty air.

As soon as the door closed, Naruto glanced at the door with a weird expression on his face. He was about to say something stupid, this was obvious.

"What's wrong Dobe?" asked Sasuke with an angry tone as he was regainning his spirits.

"Where does the sexy go humm?" inquired the Uzumaki while nonchalantly scratching the back of his head.

"Idiot." grumbled the dark-haired boy, walking away.

**.**

**A few more hours later**

.

Sitting in the special unit with their friends, Naruto was happily chatting with the Inuzuka while Sasuke was playing cards with Shino and that Hinata was doing small talking with Ino. Despise the horrible destiny of their friend, the ninjas were trying their best to change his mood, but it was hard to forget about the creatures since they were surrounding by them.

"I'm so glad you guys are all here. It helps me deal with what's going to happen in two or three days now…" suddenly said Kiba with a small smile.

"At least, now you won't have to suffer. With Tsunade's discovery, the transformation will be less painful." replied Ino with an encouraging smile.

"It'll feel li-like you're going to-to sleep." stuttered Hinata as she was patting her team-mate's shoulder.

"I know Hinata. It's great, but I just don't want to lose you guys." confessed the Inuzuka boy.

"I don't know how you keep up with the moral. I mean… Seeing those sleepy creatures all day must make you… I don't know… Scared?" inquired Naruto as he was looking at the other chambers with disdain.

"Yes and no. Of course it scares me to transform, but seeing them so calm isn't so bad compares to the beginning. And most of them now, don't transform into fury animals." answered the used-to-be brown-haired boy.

"Yes, since we're putting them to sleep, the transformation stops. It's less painful for them." added Ino, "So, you don't have to worry Kiba, everything will be fine."

"I know. I thrust you guys." concluded Kiba with a confident smile.

At the same moment, the door of the special unit opened and a stretcher was pushed in the room. On top of it was a small five years old girl tucked under a blanket holding her teddy bear, a panic expression on her face. Behind the stretcher, Sakura made her appearance, followed by what seemed like the little girl's parents. As soon as the stretcher was out of the door, the mother ran back toward her daughter and started to caress her almost dark hair in a comforting manner. It was obvious that she was going to transform.

"Alright Amy, we're almost here." stated the calm voice of the pink haired girl.

"Mommy, I'm scared." confessed the little girl as she was hugging her teddy bear stronger.

"Don't worry honey. We're here." said the woman with a tenderly voice.

Slowly, the pink haired girl gave a little wave in greeting to her friends and pushed the stretcher toward an empty glass room and slid it in. With the help of the father's girl, Sakura grabbed the covers and slowly laid her down. She replaced the cover and pillow of the small girl and let the mother joinned her daughter's side. The room grew suddenly quiet as everyone was listening at what was happening. The little girl started to cry, but Sakura didn't let it affect her. They were running low on time.

"Are you in any pain sweetie?" asked the pink-haired medic as she was sitting next to the parents near the small girl.

"A-a little miss Haruno." answered shyly the small girl.

"Alright. I want to make sure you're not feeling any pain, so for that I'll have to put you to sleep with this little mask." explained Sakura with a smile while showing the little girl the pink little mask.

"Am I going to die?" asked the little Amy with a scared look.

"No, this little mask here will give you a little gas to help you relax. You'll see, it will smell like bubblegum… And then I'll give you a little shot and it will be exactly as if you were sleeping in your bed. Mommy and Daddy will stay with you." continued to explain the pink haired girl as she was gently rubbing the crumbling skin of the girl.

"Is it going to hurt?" inquired Amy as she was touching the mask.

"No honey, Dr Sakura will be very gentle and Byu will stay with you." answered the mother while she was caressing her daughter's hair once more.

"Does Byu have to sleep too?" asked the little girl with worries.

"No, he doesn't have the disease, but he told me he was going to have an eye on you." answered Sakura with a little wink to the girl.

"Really?" asked again Amy with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Yes, it's a really brave bear you have there!" said the pink haired girl.

"Byu is the best!" announced proudly the little girl.

"Yes. So Amy, are you ready?" asked this time Sakura while approaching the mask toward her.

"Yes." answered Amy with a smile.

Softly, Sakura gave her best smile to the child and put the mask on the girl's nose and mouth and discreetly prepared the shot for the little girl.

"Alright Amy breath in!" said the pink-haired girl as she was giving the shot to the girl.

"…"

"How do you feel?" inquired Sakura while checking the vital signs of the girl.

"Sleepy… Mommy? Daddy?" replied Amy as her eyes were beginning to shut.

"Yes honey?" asked back her parents with tears in their eyes.

"I'm so tired, can I go to sleep?" requested the girl while yawning.

"Of course honey." answered the father as he was holding his daughter's hand.

"We love you my little angel." added the mother now fully crying.

"I love you too." replied Amy as her eyes were closing for good.

And as her eye lids fell, Sakura took the little mask away and replace it with a respirator as the two adults hugged each other.

"Amy is sleeping. This respirator will make sure she'll be alright. I'm sorry. You can take all the time you want with her. The visitors' hours are over but, you are allowed to stay with her a little longer." explained the Haruno girl.

"Th-thank you Miss Haruno." thanked the father while holding his wife's shaking form.

"You're welcomed." replied Sakura.

Standing up, Sakura took her medical supply and exited the little chamber. She walked toward the main table and disposed the medical supply on it before rubbing her tired eyes and discreetly wiping tears out of her eyes. But Ino was no fool; she knew what her friend was feeling at the moment. Putting kids on artificial coma wasn't an easy task and the two of them had to do it a lot lately. Standing up, the blond-haired girl walk toward her best friend and hugged her from behind, putting her blond head on her back.

"You did great Sakura." spoke the Yamanaka girl.

"I know. Thank you Ino." replied Sakura while putting her hand on the arms of her friend with a sad smile.

"Well, I don't mean to throw you out guys but the visitors' hours are over." announced the pink-haired girl with a small smile as she was looking at her friends.

"Oh come on! Can we stay a little longer?" whined the blond-haired boy with cute puppy eyes.

"Stop it with the puppy eyes Naruto. It won't change anything. You can come back tomorrow." announced Ino while releasing her best friend.

"But!" tried to interrupt the jinchuriki.

"No but Dobe, come on." said Sasuke as he was grabbing his friend by the collar and dragging him toward the door.

"Teme!" whined again the boy.

"Be careful you two!" spoke Sakura with a huge smile.

"Yes. Bye guys." replied Naruto with a huge wave while the Uchiha was still dragging him.

"Don't overwork yourself Sakura." added Sasuke with a knowing glare.

"I know Sasuke." said the pink-haired girl with annoyance.

"Bye!" spoke the boy with a smirk as he was disappearing through the door.

"See you tomorrow Kiba! Bye, girls!" spoke Hinata and Shino as they were leaving the room.

"Bye!" replied Ino, Sakura and Kiba at the same time.

As the group left the room, Sakura turned toward her friend and looked at her with expecting eyes.

"What?" asked the Yamanaka girl.

"Well, if you don't mind… I think I could use a little rest in my office." said the pink-haired girl with tired eyes.

"Of course, I'll take care of the unit while you're off." replied Ino with a knowing smile.

"Thank you Ino, you're the best!" spoke Sakura while hugging her friend tightly.

"You bet on that one." added the blond-haired girl with a frown.

**.**

**On Ino's side**

.

Once Sakura had disappeared and that the little Amy's parents were gone, Ino did a quick check-up of the two units and walked back toward the special unit where a certain brown-haired boy was supposed to be. As she reached his "room", Ino was surprised to find the bed empty. Slowly, she turned around and started to look in the unit for him. After five minutes of research, the blond-haired girl end up in front of the kids aisle and found the Inuzuka standing in front of Sakura's patient room. He was looking at the little girl with a sad expression. Amy was sleeping soundly on her little mattress with the brown teddy bear firmly held in her arms. Her little fingers were slowly lacking skin and little bubbles of dark fluids were splattered in her mask. Reaching her friend, Ino put her hand on his shoulder, making him slightly jump at the touch.

"You're alright?" asked the blond-haired girl.

"Oh Ino! Yes. I was just…" replied the dark-haired boy as he was pointing at the little girl in disbelief.

"She's young isn't it?" inquired Ino.

"Yes. Too young…" answered Kiba as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"…"

"I can't wait for you to find a cure. This disease is so abject." continued the Inuzuka.

"I'm doing my best." said the blond with a sad smile.

"I know Ino. I believe in you." added the boy as he hugs her by the shoulders with his right arm.

"Why are you here?" asked Ino with curiosity.

"When I saw Sakura bring that little girl I couldn't help myself, I had to see her." confessed Kiba while gazing at the small girl with angry eyes.

"Why?" asked again the girl.

"She's so young. There are so many things she could do and that makes me think about all the things I won't be able to do as long as a cure is not found." explained the boy.

"What do you mean?" replied the Yamanaka girl, not sure to understand.

"Well, in short-term, I won't be a jonin, I won't be able to do the important mission my team and I were preparing, I won't be able to see my friends anymore nor my dog. And in long-term, I'll never have a girlfriend, I'll never marry her or buy her a house and I certainly won't be able to have kids with her. It's like giving up on a dream before even trying." answered Kiba with a sad smile.

"…"

"It sucks." added the boy with a frown.

As silence installed itself between them, Ino couldn't help but wonder what he was implying by all this. Could it be possible that he was giving her a cue? This young man was driving her crazy. He was so nice, gentle, sweet and incredibly sexy. Maybe if she could get a sign that he was interested in her, she would be able to tell him her feelings. Sakura was right, it was probably the last times spent with him for a while…

"Did… Did you have someone in mind?" asked Ino with a slight blush as she was looking straight forward.

"What?" replied Kiba, unsure.

"As a girlfriend… Did you have someone in mind?" asked again the blond-haired girl.

Surprised by the question, the young man turned toward her and immediately blushed. Focusing his attention back on the little girl, Kiba couldn't help but feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Maybe he shouldn't have spoken so freely, now it was obvious that he was discovered.

'Damn, I can't risk our friendship! That's the only thing that link her to me… If she doesn't return the feelings, I'll lose her forever! No way! I need to lie.' thought the boy in panic.

"No." lied the Inuzuka.

"Oh!" replied Ino with little disappointment.

"Why?" aksed Kiba, now anxious.

"Well, you're talking about a girl you'll want to marry and have kids with, you must have someone in mind…" begin Ino as she was shifting uncomfortably under his arm.

'Goddammit, what am I doing now? Do I tell him? Do I let it go?' thought the blond-haired girl, panicking.

"Not really. I'm…" begin the young man.

"I'm in love with you Kiba." blurted the girl while covering her mouth with her hand.

"You what?" asked in disbelief the Inuzuka, his blush amplifiyng.

"Don't make me repeat it." said Ino as she was blushing and hiding her face.

"You love me?" repeated the dark-haired boy while letting go of her shoulders.

"Yes." confessed the blond.

"Loving me like a friend or?" inquired again Kiba, not believing what was happening.

"A lover." answered the Yamanaka girl.

"Wow." stated the young man with round eyes.

"Hummm…"

"Wow…" repeated Kiba.

"I was expecting something else…" stated Ino as she was finally looking at him.

"I…" begin the boy, trying to get over the shock.

"Listen, if you don't return the feelings, it-it's okay. I know its sudden, but…" tried to explain the blond-haired girl while looking at her feet in shame.

"NO! It's not that at all. In fact, I appreciate you a lot… I like… No… I love you too, but… But are you sure that this is the right timing? I mean I can't even kiss you!" interrupted Kiba in panic.

"Kiss me?" asked the girl in surprise as a deep blush was growing on her face.

"Well, when you confess your love, the other person is supposed to accept it and kiss you to seal the deal?" replied the boy, unsure.

"The deal?" asked again Ino in disbelief.

"Alright, never mind!" replied the boy as he was waving his hands in front of him in dismissal.

"…"

"So, you love me?" inquired Kiba while grabbing the girl by her shoulders and turning her toward him.

"Yes." answered shyly the girl as she looks away.

"Well, that left me no choice." stated Kiba with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked the blond-haired girl as she was looking back at him.

"I lied." confessed the young man.

"About what?" asked again Ino.

"I have someone in mind." explained Kiba with a smirk.

"Who is it?" inquired the blond.

"It was you…" said the dark-haired boy with a cute and shy smile, "I was scared you would reject me…"

"For real?" replied the Yamanaka girl in disbelief.

Engulfing the girl in his arms, Kiba kissed the blond-haired girl on the forehead and pursued his attacks on her cheek bones and neck.

"Ki-Kiba! What are you doing?" spoke Ino as her heart was beating furiously in her chest.

"I can't kiss you on the mouth in case I would infect you, but I love you too Ino. And if I ever heal from this disease I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know I look nothing like Sasuke or Sai, but…" begin to confess the young man.

"But you are you…" interrupted the blond-haired girl with a small smile, "And that's why I love you."

**.**

**On Sakura's side**

.

Reaching her office, Sakura closed the door and threw her medical coat on her chair before sitting herself in it. What a day it was! Despise her envy to yell her frustration at the top of her lungs, the pink-haired girl knew it was useless. It wouldn't erase the terrible disease that was afflicting the poor Amy. Rotating her chair toward the huge window that was giving this impressive look to her office, the young medic looked at the dark night sky with a small smile. The sight was beautiful. No wonder she chose this office among all the others. But tonight, even the sight wouldn't chased her sorrows. The disease was driving her insane and to add to her worries, there was still no cure to it. Sighing, Sakura turn her chair back to its initial place and massaged her aching forehead. Maybe she would used her night shift to do some research, that would helped her feel better and it would also prevented her from thinking about a certain black-haired boy who had almost kissed her. If it wouldn't be of Naruto, she would finally know how Sasuke feel about her. Damn jinchuriki… Standing up, the pink-haired girl scratched the back of her head and walked toward the door of her office where a huge mirror was hanging on. Staring at her reflexion, the young Haruno couldn't help but grimace.

"Sasuke really is a mystery to me… How can he desires to kiss me when I look like a mess?" whispered the pink-haired girl as she was looking at her dishevelled self.

It was true, she wasn't at her best lately. Her skin was pale, she had dark bags under her eyes and she was skinnier than ever. Seriously, Sasuke was out of his mind to find anything appealing in her at the moment.

"Maybe if I rearrange my hair, I wouldn't look so bumped… Look at that, I look like a porcupine rolled over by Choji…" said the girl with sarcasm as she glances at her undone hair bun.

Reaching upward, Sakura pulled the bobby pins that were holding her hair and destroyed the hairdressing. Placing her hair with her fingers, the girl took a look of herself in the mirror and almost yelled in horror. With eyes as round as two plates, Sakura looked at the tip of her used-to-be pink hair. They were now deep black…

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_So, to answer your question, basically, yes, she's infected guys! : P_

_See you soon! xxxx_


	9. A hopeless outcome

_Hello lovelies! ^_^_

_I apologize for the awful emotions I made you go through momoXvolturi and Hearts grow… I really didn't mean to. lol _

_Anyway… Thanks to you two for the reviews and the same goes for mdtiger and WhatChuuKnowBoutMe. As for your question WhatChuuKnowBoutMe, well you sure have interesting ideas. I love them! I can easily picture Sasuke transforming in front of everyone! Ha, ha! But it's true that I haven't talk about people with black-haired… Well, since the black hair is not the only symptom that announced the disease, I never thought it would be a problem, but I'll think about something to correct that. ^_- _

_Well, here's another chapter, hope you'll enjoy it._

_And one more thing : Review! :P_

_Love you all! xxxx_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 9 – A hopeless outcome**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my God!' thought the girl in panic as she was starting to hyperventilate.

But no matter what she was trying to do to convince herself that she was okay, it wasn't working. It was useless; her reflection in the mirror was the awful truth of a reality she was desperately trying to ignore. She was infected. She was infected with the incurable disease that was afflicting Konoha for a few weeks. Trying to calm down, Sakura hurriedly rummage through her desk and look for a vial and the testing substance. She had to make sure she wasn't hallucinating all of this. Cutting a piece of her dark hair, Sakura rapidly threw it in a vial and plunged a sterile syringe in her arm. Shakily, she took a blood sample and threw it in another vial. Without wasting any time, the pink-haired girl threw the analytic liquid on her samples and waited for the result. Of course, it only confirmed what she already thought. She was truly infected. Angrily, the girl hit the table with a firm punch and threw everything that was on her desk on the floor. She was so angry. Trying to breathe normally, a ton of interrogations flashed into her mind. Where the hell has she been infected?

'It's impossible…' thought the girl in panic.

"I was wearing gloves all the time, I didn't come in contact with any blood or corporal fluids and we already know that the disease is not transmitted by airway… What the hell happened?" whispered the girl as she sat down in her chair in defeat.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door.

"Miss Haruno? Are you alright?" asked a feminine voice through the door.

Hurriedly, Sakura ran toward the door and lock it.

"Yes, nurse. Th-there's no problem." answered the pink-haired girl with a trembling voice.

"Are you sure? I heard a lot of noise." insisted the poor nurse.

"Yes, sorry about that. I dropped something on the floor by mistake." explained Sakura while praying that the girl would finally go away.

"Oh, okay… Hummm… If you need anything just call me." concluded the nurse.

"Yes. Thank you." replied the young Haruno, trying to sound casual.

As she heard the retreating footsteps of the nurse, Sakura sighed heavily and let herself slid down, her back glued to the door. Soon, she hit the floor and looked at the empty office with livid eyes. She was devastated.

'At least, now I know what this fever was about…' thought the girl bitterly.

What was she going to do now? Her time was counted. She knew what would happen next, but it was still terrifying. And the most terrifying thing would be to tell her friends and family that she was infected. But that wasn't the worst part…What would happen to her patients?

'I have to transfer them to my colleagues and there's so many stuff to finish…' thought again the girl as panic torment her again.

"Okay… Let's calm down and think… My symptoms are not too obvious yet… I can still work tonight and finish all my files. Yes, that's it. That's what I'll do… I'll get that nurse to inform Ino that I have work to finish in my office. I'll clear all the files, I'll transferred my patients among the other medics, I'll prepared my personal things like paying my rent for a few months and make sure that someone check my apartment once in a while. Then, I'll inform my parents and I'll check myself in. Tsunade and the rest of the crew should be here tomorrow, so I can do the hard part with them later." said the girl to herself as she stands up and starts to replace her office.

Once she was done, Sakura put back her medical coat on and went to the mirror to rearrange herself.

"All I have to do is tied my hair in a tight bun for now and apply some make up on my face." said the pink-haired girl while tying her hair and rummaging through a drawer for some foundation.

Softly, Sakura applied the make up on her face and replace her outfit.

"That should do for today and tomorrow… I'll be free from all of this. Okay… Let's not waste anymore time." stated the girl with confidence as she was starting to replace her office.

Once she was satisfied with the results, Sakura unlocked the door and quietly exit it. Seeing that nothing would get in her way, the pink-haired girl walked in the corridor and reached the reception desk where a nurse was filling a form. Clearing her throat softly to get her attention, Sakura gave her best smile and wait for the girl to look at her.

"Oh! Miss Haruno!" stated the nurse as she replaces her dishevelled appearance.

It was the nurse that went to her office earlier.

"Hi! Are you busy?" asked Sakura without hesitation.

"Huh! No, I-I can managed. What is it?" inquired the woman with curiosity.

"I have a request for you." answered the pink-haired girl.

"Yes?" asked again the girl.

"Could you inform Miss Yamanaka that I have a lot of work to do in my office and that I'll have to give her the entire supervision task?" inquired Sakura.

"Yes. Of-of course Miss Haruno!" replied the nurse as she took notes.

"Oh! But insist on the fact that I am really sorry for this. Those are exceptional circumstances." added the pink-haired girl.

"Yes!" said the nurse.

"And you'd be a sweet girl if you could bring me the box of files I left on the main table down in the basement where the infected are put in artificial coma." spoke again the medic while giving her best smile to the girl.

"Of course, I'll bring it in your office as soon as I can." replied the nurse with a sweet smile of her own.

"Thank you very much." said the pink-haired girl as she waved goodbye.

Once the girl was out of her sight, Sakura walked back toward her office and fumbled through her storage cabinet. After a few minutes, the girl took a huge box of files and threw it on her desk.

"Let's get to work." whispered the girl as she grabs a pen.

**.**

**The next day**

.

Finishing the last turn of inspection before she was replaced, Ino entered the isolated chambers unit and took her place back at the main table. She was exhausted. Not about the small visits of the units at each hour, but because Sakura sudden interest into completing paperwork had motivate her into doing the same. Resuming her previous work, the blond-haired girl took her pencil back and wrote her comments on the team chart before completing her report on her patient Ayon Mitsuraki.

"What a night!" said Ino before yawning.

"I don't know how you girls do it! I mean doing day and night shift like that… You must be exhausted." interrupted the brown-haired boy as he was joining the girl and rubbing his tired eyes.

"You bet on that one Kiba." replied the blond-haired girl with a smirk as the young man was kissing her forehead, "Did you sleep well?"

"Not bad, but I have huge headaches." explained the boy as he took a chair next to his girlfriend.

"Want me to give you some pills to help you?" asked Ino in concern.

"Nah! Don't worry, it'll pass…" answered the young man with a sexy smirk.

"You know, there's not much time left before you transform and your headaches will get stronger… Maybe you should take the treatment, before it gets to hard to bear?" insisted the blond-haired medic.

"Will it makes you happy?" asked Kiba in annoyance.

"Well… Yeah…" answered the girl, unsure.

"Alright then, shoot it!" announced the young man as he kiss her cheek.

"I love you so much!" stated the Yamanaka girl while hugging him with all her might.

And with that said, Ino stood up and walked toward a cabinet. She took a huge white bottle and walked back toward Kiba with it.

"Here! Take two pills and you should feel better. Oh! And keep the bottle for later, but remember you can take a maximum of ten pills by day." explained the girl as she sat down.

"Thanks my lovely doctor." said the Inuzuka with a smile as he took two pills and swallowed them.

"Rooooh!" crooned the blond as her new boyfriend engulfed her in a hug.

As the two of them were sharing an intimate moment, someone interrupted them by clearing its throat.

"Oh! Hummm… Sorry Hiroshi." said Ino upon spotting the medic.

"Sorry to interrupted you Miss Yamanaka. I didn't know that you and Sakura's patient were…" explained the man as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"It's recent. Really." hurriedly replied the girl in nervousness, "So, wha-what brings you here?"

"Yes… Well, I'm here to replace you, I have the day shift." answered the man.

"Great! I'm so tired, I can't wait to get in my bed. But I'll be back soon Kiba, I promise." spoke the girl while sharing a knowing look with the used-to-be brown-haired boy.

"Ha, ha! That's okay, Love." replied the boy with a smirk.

Kissing his cheek, Ino turned around and joined Hiroshi toward the door. As the two of them were reaching the medics' offices, the man looked at her.

"You wanted to ask something?" asked Ino, keeping her gaze forward.

"Well… Have Sakura talk to you about something last night?" inquired the doctor as they came to a halt in front of the girl's office.

"Like what?" insisted the blond as she looked at him.

"Well, she gave me ten patients of her… I thought that maybe you knew something." explained Hiroshi while he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"She gave you ten patients? How weird! No, I don't know anything… All I know is that she was doing paperwork last night, but other than that…" spoke Ino.

"Humm… I see. This is strange…" replied the man, deep in thoughts.

"Have you asked her what's going on? You know, at this hour she might still be in her office." tried the blond-haired girl.

"No, I didn't ask her, but I can't either." said Hiroshi.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino in disbelief.

"According to Akim, the nurse, she left the building an hour ago." answered the man with a small smile.

"She left? Man, she must have been really tired after all." replied the blond-haired girl in surprise.

"Yes. She left two minutes before Ken arrived and he told me that Sakura also gave her ten patients." added the doctor as Ino entered her office and put her medical coat on her desk.

"This is getting even more intriguing…" replied the Yamanaka girl, perplex, while exiting the office.

"Yes. But I'm worried about her, Ino." confessed the man as he closed the door behind the girl.

"Oh! I'm sure it's not bad. You know, sometimes Sakura do weird things without a reason. It's probably nothing. I'm sure she'll explain when she'll get back to work." said the blond-haired girl with a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure she will." replied the man as he waved goodbye.

**.**

**On Sakura's side**

.

Standing in front of her parents' house in the middle of the street, Sakura looked completely dejected. It was eight in the morning and she had been standing in front of the house for one hour. When she first arrived, she was ready to tell her parents about her disease. But as soon as the entrance of the house with its numerous flowers came into view, all the confidence she had mustered was completely gone. The familiarity of the small house was too much to bear. She couldn't tell them the truth. Knowing them, they would be devastated and she would have to comfort her crying mother, telling her sweet nothing to show her the brightest side of this doomed situation. Maybe it was best to let someone else told them the news after all. As she was about to turn back toward the hospital, the door creaked open and a tall man walked out. Her father has always been a strong and friendly man. His features were proof enough. He was a tall man with red hair and green eyes, not much muscular but charming non-the-less. He had a huge smile that drags everyone's attention and a small bear that scratch so much when he was kissing you goodnight on the forehead. As usual, her father would wake up in the morning, put his sandals and his dressing gown over his pyjama and he would get out to pick the newspapers. And today was no exception. Taking his newspaper, the man turned around and walked back toward the door, when suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned around and looked at his daughter with soft and sleepy eyes.

"Hi Dad!" greeted Sakura with a small nervous wave, smiling like an idiot.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" yelled the man as he jumped in the air in surprise.

"HHHAAA!" replied the girl as equally scared.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" shrieked her father while grabbing his heart with his left hand and panting.

"Do what Dad?" asked Sakura in disbelief as she looked at him.

"SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT WHEN I DIDN'T GET MY COFFEE! Man, what were you doing staring at the house like that?" replied the red-haired man in horror.

"Sorry Dad…" replied Sakura before sighing heavily at his childish behaviour. He was a ninja for god sake, how couldn't he have seen her?

"No problem sweetie. Now get inside! Did you eat breakfast, because your mother and I were about to have it? You know she made those delicious muffins you love so much." started to babble her father with a huge smile as he was putting his left arm over her shoulders to drag her inside.

There was no point to flee now. Slowly, her father dragged her inside the house and into the kitchen where a delicious smell met them. Bend behind the counter, her mother was taking some muffins out of the oven. Her mother was a beautiful woman, always smiling and terribly dangerous when you were late for school. She had beautiful blue eyes and blond hair that could rival the Yamanaka clan. Sometimes, Sakura wish she would have inherited her mother's features instead of those of her dad.

"Emiko! Look at what I found on the porch!" announced the man with a proud smile while sneaking his right arm on his daughter's shoulders in a fatherly gesture.

"I warned you Akihito! If you let that stray cat in again, I swear you'll be in deep…" started the woman as she turned around and spotted her daughter instead, "Sakura?"

"Hi Mom!" greeted the girl with an unsure smile on her face.

"OH! MY LITTLE KONEKO*!" shrieked the woman in a high pitch voice before running toward her daughter.

Simply too happy to breath, the girl's mother threw the muffins on the counter and engulfed her daughter in a death hug.

"Mom, I-I can't breath!" whispered the girl, deeply pressed on her mother's breast.

"Oh, oh! Sorry honey! Are you hungry? I have plenty of stock, I have the muffins you like, but if you preferred something else, I can cook you something else! AKIHITO! Get the pan!" ordered the woman as she was putting her apron back.

"Yes sir!" replied her father with enthusiasm as he did a military sign.

"Hold on you two! I'm not that hungry. I'll take a muffin, okay? No need to get all worked up for this. I'm doing a friendly visit here!" interrupted Sakura before it was too late.

"Ha honey! You know it wouldn't be normal if your mother didn't try to force you into eating like a pig!" stated her father as he nudge his right elbow in her ribs.

"AKIHITO!" yelled the woman in fury as she threw her apron at her husband who was ducking behind his daughter.

"What?" replied the red-haired man, oblivious.

"Sigh, never mind." said the pink-haired girl with a sigh.

Taking a muffin from the hot plate, Sakura took a seat at the table as her parents join her with their breakfast. Eating in silence, the pink-haired girl listened at the rambling of her parents while trying to remain calm about the situation.

"Oh my little Koneko, you should have seen your father the other day. It was hilarious! Tell her honey!" begin her mother with a soft giggle.

It was obvious… Her mom was just like Ino. Gossips alert on!

"With Naruto?" asked her father with a mischievous smile.

"Yes!" answered her mother.

"What's with Naruto?" inquired Sakura, finally interested.

"Your mother and I met him in the market the other day and you know how the boy is? He was short on money again due to a stupid bet with the little brat… What's his name?" begin her dad with a frown.

"Our sweet little Sasuke!" answered Emiko in a fan girl way.

Damn her mom was childish sometimes…

"Yeah…" replied Akihito with a roll of his eyes before resuming his story with enthusiasm, "Anyway, since he didn't have the money to buy his groceries, I challenged him into one of my most famous game mind. If he won, I would pay his groceries."

"And if he loses?" asked the pink-haired girl in disbelief.

"He would have to run with me on his back all around the village saying that I'm the most amazing ninja he had ever seen!" announced her father with a proud smile.

"Let me guess… He lost?" replied Sakura while rolling her eyes.

"Of course he lost… No one can beat me!" answered her father while doing a stupid victory dance in front of her.

"Except me." said the pink-haired girl with a confident smile.

"Yeah, but we're not talking about that." replied Akihito as he lose his smile.

"Oh sweetie! You should have seen the look on Naruto's face, the poor boy was so sad. To reward him for his courage, I paid his groceries." added her mother with a soft smile.

"You sure are weird parents, you know that hn?" said Sakura as she held her head in a defeated manner.

"Don't be such a drag! Your friends are so funny! They don't mind playing with us and speaking of that? When are you going to invite my sweet little Sasuke again? I missed him. It's been a long time since he helped me with the garden." replied the blond-haired woman with cute puppy eyes.

"I don't know Mom, but I'll talk to him about it." said the young Haruno with a knowing smirk.

"No need to hurry…" mumbled his father, thinking no one had heard him.

"Dad!" begin Sakura with a frown, "Don't be jealous. If you were doing what Mom is asking you to do, Sasuke wouldn't have to help her and she wouldn't be fanning over him. If you really want to know, this is all your fault!"

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura! I'm not fanning over him he's too young for me!" interrupted the woman, outraged, "But he's not too young for you!"

"Here we go again…" begin Sakura while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"What? He's such an awesome son-in-law!" stated Emiko with glowing eyes.

"I'm not dating him…" spoke the young Haruno.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" asked her mother in disbelief.

"Emiko, why don't you let Sakura finish her breakfast and leave her alone with that Uchiha?" growled her father as his fork was transforming into a ball of tight metal.

"Alright, alright, I shut up! But you know my opinion." replied the woman with a scowl.

"Yeah, yeah!" added Akihito as he stuffed his mouth with his breakfast.

Finishing their breakfast, the Haruno family washed the dishes and went to sit in the living room for a little chat.

"Honey, I'm so glad you came to visit us!" announced her mother as she handed a cup of tea to he daughter.

"Your mother is right, it's been a long time since we last saw you." replied her father while putting a cube of sugar in his own cup of tea.

"Well, you have heard about the disease… I was… Really busy at the hospital." explained Sakura as she gladly took the cup her mom was giving her.

"Oh we totally understand that! Besides, we've been very proud of you my girl!" stated Emiko with a soft smile.

"Yes, everyone keeps telling us about how professional and awesome you are." added the Haruno patriarch, pride clearly evident in his every words.

"Well, thank you." said Sakura with a small blush.

"My little Koneko… I know something is troubling you… And you look really sick… What's going on?" asked her mother with concern as Sakura sipped her tea.

"You know you can tell us everything… So, what's on your mind?" added again her father.

"Well… I know I can tell you everything guys… But the thing is, I'm afraid to tell you…" explained the pink-haired girl without a smile while putting the cup of tea on the coffee table.

"…"

"I'm bringing bad news." announced Sakura with a nervous and sad expression while both her parents put their cup of tea down.

"You're pregnant?" blurted her father, before getting angry, "I KNEW IT! I'm so going to kill that little bastard of Uchiha!"

"What? NO! I'm not pregnant Dad!" said Sakura with a blush on her face, as her annoyance was getting the best of her, "Can you be serious for a minute?"

"You're scaring me Sakura… What's going on?" inquired the blond-haired woman as she put her hand over her husband mouth to prevent him from saying other non-sense.

"Sigh, Mom…" begin the girl with a painful expression on her face, "I caught the incurable disease."

"What?" replied her mother in horror as she hid her face into her hands, crying.

"How is that possible?" asked her father in disbelief.

"I don't know…" confessed Sakura in a defeat tone.

"Tsunade assured us that you couldn't get infected while treating those patients due to the measures she had established…" begin Akihito.

"Honestly, I am as surprised as you. I don't know where I have been infected. I took all the precautions, but last week I had a huge fever, like something humanly impossible and since then, I lost weight and I grew paler. Yesterday, my hair has begun to change color. I ran test, but the results were plainly obvious." explained the daughter, confused.

"Are you sure you didn't make any mistake?" asked the red-haired man as he engulf his crying wife into a hug.

"One hundred per cent sure." answered Sakura looking at her dad straight in the eye.

"Oh my little baby!" said her mother while bursting into tears and jumping on her daughter.

"I'm sorry Mom." apologized the pink-haired girl with a sad expression as she rubbed her mother's back.

"What does that mean for you?" asked her father, remaining as calm as a stone.

"Well, in three or four days maximum, I'll be put into an artificial coma until they find a cure…" answered the girl.

"Oh my god!" whispered her mother between two sobs.

"Don't worry… Everything will be fine, I won't be in any danger. It's just that we won't be able to talk to each other for a while. I'll be put into quarantine in a few hours." tried Sakura to comfort her parents.

"Will we be able to see you before, you know?" asked her father, unsure.

"You can visit me tomorrow and everyday until the transformation, but that's about it." explained the girl.

"Will they… execute you?" asked again Akihito, despise his wife already affected state.

"No, we're not doing euthanasia anymore. Tsunade discovered on one of my patients that putting the subject into an artificial coma prevents the transformation from happening fully. And it help to contain those who had already transformed." answered Sakura with a small smile.

"So you won't turn into one of those ugly creatures?" inquired the red-haired man.

"No. Not fully. I'll have a few symptoms but that's about it and if you want to have news about me, you can always ask Tsunade. I'm sure they'll find a cure soon. Oh and don't worry about my apartment, I paid my rents for a few months. But if it's not too much to ask, I would need someone to check on it until I get better. You know… I don't want all those spiders to make themselves home!" explained the young medic.

But despise her attempts of a joke, her mother was inconsolable.

"Mom, please." started Sakura with a sad smile.

"Sorry honey. *Sobs* It's just so overwhelming…" explained the woman as she sat properly on the couch near her daughter.

"You're our only daughter." added her father, finally showing his sadness.

"I know, I'm sorry." replied the young Haruno girl.

And with those last words, Sakura's parents joined her both on the couch and engulf their daughter in their arms, crying over her. For the first time in a long time, the pink-haired girl wished she could disappear into the couch and erase this awful moment from her memory.

**.**

**At the hospital, later in the afternoon**

.

Entering the isolated chamber unit, Naruto literally ran toward Kiba and tackled him in his bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled the Inuzuka in anger as he hit the boy on the head.

"Hello Kiba! I bet you missed me!" announced the blond with a flirty tone, ignoring the pain on his head.

"If this ever happened, I want you to kill me right here and there." replied Kiba with a frown, trying to get rid of the jinchuriki.

"Hey! Don't be mean! After everything I did for you, you dare insult me?" spoke Naruto as he stood up from his crouch position.

"What are you talking about? What did you do for me?" asked the young man, not understanding his innuendos.

"Well, while you were depressing in your corner, I was searching the entire village for your precious friends!" answered the blond-haired boy with a frown.

"What?" replied Kiba in disbelief.

"Yeah! Guys come on in!" yelled Naruto with a huge smile.

And upon the invitation, Kiba's family made their entrance followed by a huge group of fellow shinobis. Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Sai, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru were all reaching him with different presents.

"Surprise!" said Naruto with a huge smile, "Oh! By the way, Lee, Kurenai and Choji apologized for not being able to be here because of a mission but they hope you'll get better soon. And Ino… Well, she almost killed me from waking her up after a twenty four hours shift, so…"

"Naruto… You? You invited everyone for me?" asked Kiba with incredulous eyes.

"Of course. That's what friends do, ne?" answered the jinchuriki, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh my god! Thank you Dude. You're… You're…" begin the used-to-be brown-haired boy as he patted his friend's back.

"Amazing, awesome, great?" suggested Naruto, the stupid grin still in place.

"All of that! I'm so happy to see you guys." replied the boy while standing up with a huge smile.

"I tried to pass Akamaru in subtly, but the nurses threaten me to intern me, so I had to forget about that. Sorry." added the blond.

"Oh my son! I'm so glad to see you!" said the Inuzuka matriarch as she engulfed her son in a hug.

"Mom!" replied Kiba while hugging back the small woman.

"I hope you're not depressing to much?" asked his sister as she joined the hug.

"Yeah! We're all thinking about you." stated Shino while patting the boy's back in a brotherly way.

"You'll get through this." said Hinata with a small smile.

"Thank you guys, you're awesome!" replied Kiba as he stopped the hug and greeted everyone.

As the group was happily chatting, Tsunade burst through the doors followed by a stressed Shizune.

"Hey Tsunade!" greeted Naruto.

"Naru… What the hell?" asked the busty woman upon seeing the huge group.

"Sorry, I invited some people to cheer Kiba a bit." replied the blond-haired boy, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! That's very nice of you… Don't mind us too much, I'm having a little meeting with my medics in the corner. Continue what you're doing." said the Hokage in a dismissing manner.

"Man, you look worried old lady… What's wrong?" insisted Naruto as he approaches her.

"Have any of you saw Sakura today?" asked the woman with concern.

"Nope." answered Naruto.

"I thought she was home, sleeping after her shift…" added Sasuke, joining the two.

"Hummm…" mumbled the Gondaime.

"What's going on?" asked this time Tenten as everyone gave their attention to the Hokage.

As she was about to answer, the door opened again and Ino followed by three medics made their appearance. There were two men and a woman and all of them, including Ino looked worried.

"Finally, you're here." stated Tsunade.

"Yes." answered Hiroshi.

"What's the hurry?" asked the other man.

"I called this meeting to ask you a few questions…" answered the Gondaime in a serious tone.

"About?" inquired Ino.

"Sakura…" answered the woman, "Shizune, Ino, Hiroshi, Ken and Kouki, have any of you talk to her or see her since yesterday?"

"No… Why?" answered Kouki with worries.

"You're starting to worry me…" added Ino.

"And us too." said Sasuke as Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know what's going on, but she gave all her patients to you…" answered Tsunade, ignoring Sasuke's intervention.

"She doesn't have anyone left?" asked Hiroshi in disbelief.

"No, all her work is up to date and her office is empty." explained this time Shizune.

"Okay, now I'm freaked out. What's going on?" inquired Ino in pure panic.

"Hold on! It's not unusual for her to be up to date." said Ken.

"No, but I feel likes she's preparing something." replied Tsunade.

At the same moment, a door in the back opened softly and soft footsteps came to a halt behind the Gondaime.

"Hummm… Hi guys! Sorry to disturb the party, but I have the explanations you want." spoke a soft feminine voice.

At this, the entire group turned their attention toward the sweet girl and got stunned by her appearance. Bare footed, the pink-haired girl was shyly standing in front of them with a short blue medical gown on and a bunch of papers in hand.

"Sakura?" asked in disbelief at the same time Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura? What are you doing in a medical gown?" inquired Ino with round eyes.

"Humm… I gave my patients to my colleagues because I won't be able to help them anymore. Here are the forms for my admission and the results of my tests. Everything is detailed in those reports." explained the pink-haired girl with professionalism while giving the papers she held to her sensei.

"What?" asked the Gondaime in surprise as she took the papers.

"Shishou, guys… I'm sorry, but I caught the disease and unfortunately… With the speed that the symptoms are occurring, I should be transforming in two days." concluded the girl as she was untying her half black hair and letting it fall unto her shoulders as a proof.

Upon seeing this, the group fell into a meaningful silence.

"Which means…" continued Sakura, letting her tears fell for the first time since her discoveries, "That I'll probably transform at the same moment as Kiba, or a day later."

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_* Koneko :It means small kitten (or something along those lines because in French I know it means "Petit chat", so if I do the literal translation it should be small cat… ^_^ Anyway… lol By the way, little info here if you want to call someone "Petit chat" in French (which is really cute), you should only call someone "Petit chat"(pronounced : Pa – Tee - Shaw) if this person is your lover or your kid, otherwise it would be really weird -_-… I'm just saying. :P)_

_See you soon!_

_.  
><em>


	10. Commotion

_Second version : OMG! O_o A special thanks to _WhatChuuKnowBoutMe_ for pointing that out to me... I change some details and forgot to change them in this chapter too... I was sure they had kissed... See, that's what happened when I struggle with a chapter. Sorry about that, next time should be better. -_-  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Hello my lovelies! ^_^<em>

_Sorry for the one week delay… Honestly, I thought I would never make it… I rewrite this chapter thrice! Argh! -_- Anyway, hey! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews, momoXvolturi, WhatChuuKnowBoutMe, mdtiger and Hearts grow! Your comments are always awesome and you're just so funny to read!_

_Well, here's another chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^ Reviews are welcomed!_

_Love you all! xxxx_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 10 – Commotion**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

For the first time in a while, Tsunade wished she was having a nightmare and that she would woke up in any minutes now. The news was devastating. Her pupil, the girl she considered as her own daughter had catch the disease and she would have to put her into an artificial coma in a few days. It was surrealist. And she wasn't the only one to take the news badly. Behind her, Ino and Shizune burst into tears, while everyone was holding their breath. Turning around to asses the damages, the Gondaime almost cried too. Naruto was standing, shaking like a leaf with tears in his eyes. Sasuke had drop to his knees and was sitting on the ground with one hand over his mouth in a pensive manner but his gaze was empty. Hinata was looking at her feet, on the verge of crying and Kiba had eyes as big as plates. Most of the crew was thunderstruck and she knew that at this moment, she was probably not any better.

"I-I'm really sorry…" whispered the girl as a sob was escaping her throat.

As if the adrenaline was finally kicking in, Tsunade shook herself from her dumbstruck state and threw the papers on the table. Finally, she walked toward the pink-haired girl before engulfing her into a huge hug.

"Shhh… Don't apologized Sakura… It's not your fault." spoke the woman in a soft voice.

"I don't know… *sobs* what happened Shishou… I did everything as you said…" explained the pink-haired girl with terrified eyes.

"It's okay… It's okay." whispered Tsunade as she was rubbing her student's back in a comforting way.

As the sobs quiet down, some of her fellow colleagues slowly approached her to pat her back in an apologizing way. But the Gondaime, was ferociously hiding her, she couldn't let go of the girl. It was surreal. After a few minutes though, Tsunade had no choice but to release her student who was starting to get dizzy. Turning around, the Hokage forced her to sit down in a chair as everyone was gathering around the table. While Tsunade was telling Hiroshi, Ken and Kouki to take care of the rest of the units until she resolved the situation, the ninjas approached the girl to show their support. At the same moment, Kiba got out of his stupor and hugged the pink-haired girl with all his might.

"Sakura…" whispered the dog boy as he was releasing her.

"I'm sorry to end your party so soon." apologized Sakura with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take my mom and sister elsewhere. I know how you feel right now…" replied Kiba with comprehension.

"Yeah… I thought I would be able to stay strong, but I didn't know that there would be so much people." confessed the girl suddenly conscious of the people around them.

"Yes. Naruto organised a surprise party." said the used-to-be brown-haired boy with a smirk.

"Sakura." said Ino through some sobs as she was reaching her friend to hug her.

Taking this as his cue to leave, Kiba turned toward his family and lead them toward the stairs. The main room for the infected on the first floor would be a 'better' place to meet.

"How could this happen to you?" asked the blond-haired girl while releasing her and caressing her friend's hair.

"I don't know Ino… I don't know." answered Sakura, feeling like her previous composure was finally returning.

Unfortunately, one look at Naruto and it flew out the window. Drying his eyes, the blond approached his team-mate with a sad smile. Fighting the tears that threaten to come back, Sakura stood up and met him half-way. Once she was in front of him, Naruto plunged his gaze into her soft green one and stared at her for what seems like an eternity. He was still shaking, but something in his eyes reassured her. Everything would be okay, disease or not. After a while, the blond-haired boy couldn't take the staring contest anymore. With great sadness, he let his hands wander in her half pink and black locks and framed her face with them.

"Sakura…" whispered the boy in recognition before they hugged each other fiercely.

Everyone knew how Naruto must felt at the moment, their relationship was unique. It was even stronger than best friends; they were like brother and sister to each other. There was no word to describe the heavy feeling that was settling among the group. It was awful. After a few minutes of silence, the two let go of each other and behind the young Uzumaki, looming in the shadows, the pink-haired girl spotted the familiar dark silhouette of her other team-mate. Slowly, Sakura walked around the jinchuriki and joined the young Uchiha. Standing awkwardly in front of her, Sasuke was looking at everything but the girl. He was upset, sad, troubled. He didn't know how to act. This situation was everything but normal. Fortunately for him, Sakura knew what to do. She always does. Softly, the girl let her arms sneak around his torso and let her head lay on his chest. Clumsily, Sasuke put his arms around her shoulders and with a sigh of relief, he let his chin rest on top of the girl's head. Today, team 7 was living a dark day. After a while, everyone took place at the table and the Uchiha release Sakura before helping her to sit at the table. Then, he took place at the table with the rest of the group on the opposite side. The room was eerily quiet. After a while, Tsunade also joined the group and sat next to the pink-haired girl.

"This is so…" begin Hinata with a trembling voice as she took Naruto's hand in hers.

"We're sorry for you Sakura." added Neji with a seriousness that only him could have at this moment.

"Thank you." replied politely the pink-haired girl, trying to remain unaffected by the displays of friendship and affection.

"That doesn't make any sense…" spoke Naruto, his eyes glued to the table.

"Why are you saying that you're transforming faster than Kiba?" suddenly asked Tsunade as she was taking hold of the report she had carelessly throw on the table earlier.

"I don't know." begin Sakura with nervousness, "Normally, all my patients' symptoms appeared a few days after the 'supposed' infection. It took me almost two weeks to finally be able to spot the dark hair and in one night, my hair is already half black!"

"This is a fast diagnostic… I can understand that you were probably scared when you notice them, but you were probably sick before the appearance of the black hair. The black hair is not the main symptom. Otherwise, people with black hair would be hard to give a diagnosis." explained the Gondaime as she was scanning the report.

"What do you mean old lady?" inquired Naruto, curious.

"Sakura looked sick before the black hair appeared. We put it on the situation, with the stressful shifts and hard condition, but still she was unusually pale." answered the woman.

"And she had a fever…" added Sasuke while directing his frown at the ashamed pink-haired girl.

"Hummm…" mumbled Tsunade as she was staring at the huge pile of paper in a pensive manner.

"…"

"Besides, in case you haven't notice, it took Kiba a week before the first symptoms appeared and the black hair came last." said Shizune.

"And he's not the only one. Some of my patients took as much time." added the young Yamanaka with a small smile.

"Ino is right, the progression of the disease differ from a person to another. You might have developed the last symptoms fast, but it's still a normal progression. Haven't you look at the graphic you made? Everything looks normal. The only thing is that you hair turned black late and now it catch up with the curve of the symptoms progression." replied the Hokage with a small smile.

"Really?" asked Sakura as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Yes. Let me get a look at this report." spoke the Gondaime as she studied the graphic section with a closer look.

"Sorry. I was so tired when I did this last night…" apologized the young Haruno while hiding her face with her hands.

"That's okay my little forehead, it must be scary, you did a mistake very comprehensive according to the situation." said Ino with a soft smile as she patted her back in a comprehensive manner.

"If I analysed this graphic correctly, you got infected between two weeks and two weeks and a half." stated Tsunade with a surprised expression.

"It's the same time difference than Kiba!" spoke the blond-haired girl with round eyes.

"Do you remember the last time you were with Kiba during this period?" inquired the blond Hokage.

But the pink-haired girl didn't have time to answer. Everyone knew when she had been infected.

"The night patrol…" whispered at the same time Sasuke and Naruto, before staring at each other in agreement.

"That makes sense." spoke Hinata in a soft voice.

"That would explain the fever." added Shizune.

"Alright. We'll talk about this later. Right now, there are more urgent matters. Ino, I want you to take Hinata to examination while Shizune will take Naruto. Uchiha you're coming with me. I want you two to run all possible tests on them. Make sure that there's no risk of infection before releasing them." ordered the Gondaime as she stood up, Sakura's report in hands.

"Yes." replied both girls while standing up.

"What? Hey, hold on old lady! Why do we have to be put to examination?" asked the blond-haired Uzumaki as Shizune was dragging him away.

"You were in contact with the creature that infected your friends. Since I have no idea how this thing infected people, we need to make sure that you three are in good health before releasing you." explained Tsunade with patience.

"Oh! 'Kay!" replied Naruto in comprehension.

"As for you Sakura…" stated the woman as she turned around toward her student.

"Yes?" said the pink-haired girl in a small voice.

"Kouki will be back in ten minutes to install you and ran a few more tests." concluded the Hokage.

"Yes." replied the pink-haired girl.

"Now, let's go." said the Gondaime as she pushed the Uchiha out of his chair.

And with that said, Tsunade quit the room.

**.**

**Later in the evening**

.

Kiba was happy. He couldn't say otherwise. It had been a wonderful day. Seeing his family was the most beautiful gift he could get. It made him feel like everything was back to normal, like he wasn't condemned to an artificial coma in less than two days. He was feeling good. But this feeling burst into pieces when he set foot in the chambers unit. In the back, near the employees' dormitory and the weapon room, a small chamber was lit by a single light. Curious that the chamber that was lit was next to his, Kiba walked toward it with precaution when he spotted the pink-haired girl bend over a huge bag. Next to her, was a rolled mattress, a pillow and a pile of blankets. He had almost forgotten what happened earlier. She was infected now. Slowly, the young man walked toward her awkwardly. He knew how she felt and it was extremely uncomfortable. What could he say to make her feel better?

"Hi Sakura!" greeted the used-to-be brown-haired boy with a weird smile.

"Hey Kiba!" replied the girl with her most beautiful smile, still sitting on the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing?" asked Kiba, surprised by the positive attitude of his friend.

"Oh! I'm trying to settle my room for the next two days… It's kind of hard alone." answered the pink-haired girl with a small smile as she tried to rip the elastic that was holding the mattress, in its rolled position, without any success.

"Want some help?" inquired the boy while taking the elastic.

"Yeah! That would be nice! At least with the mattress, since I'm chakra sealed, everything is heavier!" said Sakura with a grateful smile.

"Your chakra is sealed?" questioned the Inuzuka boy in disbelief as he unrolled the mattress.

"Yes, Tsunade thought it would be easier for them to maintain me if anything goes wrong. It's a security measure." explained the pink-haired girl.

"Wow! That's hard." spoke Kiba with a frown,

"Oh trust me! It's easier than the treatment Kouki gave me earlier…" replied Sakura with a smile as she showed him the small bandage on her arm.

"I have to say that I'm impressed by you." announced the used-to-be brown-haired boy with a smirk.

"Huh! Why are you saying this?" asked the Haruno girl with a blush.

"You're taking this pretty well." answered Kiba as he stood up and brush his medical gown.

"Oh! I have no merit. I've help so many people with this, it's my second nature now. Ha, ha! In fact, the hardest thing for me was to tell my family and friends. It broke my heart, literally." explained the pink-haired girl as she sat on the ground of her chamber.

"Yeah, we saw that earlier." joked the Inuzuka boy while leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey! Stop making fun of me…" replied the girl as she playfully hit his leg, "It was a though moment for me!"

"Sorry, it was easy. So, anything new?" asked Kiba, leaving his doorframe for the soft mattress on the ground.

"Well, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata are examined in case they're infected…" confessed Sakura with a sad expression.

"What?" blurted the used-to-be brown-haired boy.

"Tsunade think that I've been infected at the same time as you and she's scared that they might be too." added the girl while playing with a thread of one of her blanket.

"Oh my god!" whispered the young man, worried.

"Yeah… We're all following the same path my friend!" replied Sakura in irony.

"Damn… We shouldn't have split that night… Sigh, I warned you!" growled Kiba while glaring at his friend.

"I know. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." apologized the girl as she hid her face in her hands.

"Don't feel bad. It's not just your fault, we were two in this after all." said the boy upon seeing her so troubled.

"I guess… I'm just worried for our friends. I hope they're okay." spoke the girl with a sad smile.

"They didn't look as bad as us… They should be fine." tried to comfort the boy.

"Hummm… I hope so." replied the Haruno girl while rummaging through her bag.

"What do you have in that bag?" asked Kiba, curious.

"I have few books, a pot of hydrating cream and a huge pot of pills against headaches, courtesy of Ino's personal drugstore." joked Sakura with a huge smile.

"Ha, ha!"

"How is it going for you?" asked the girl, concerned.

"Not bad, my head is hurting and…" begin the boy with a smile before losing it.

"And what?" insisted the girl.

"Nothing… Nevermind." said Kiba, waving his hand in a dismissing manner.

"Kiba, you know you can tell me anything." spoke the pink-haired girl, worried, as she put her hand on his arm.

"Sigh, I feel like I'm turning into a paranoid… I feel like someone is watching me." confessed the Inuzuka boy, feeling stupid.

"Oh!" stated the girl in understanding, before explaining, "You're entering a new phase of symptoms… It's the hallucinations…"

"Hallucinations?" repeated Kiba in disbelief.

"Yes. Most patients have hallucinations a few days before the transformation. You remember the guy you brought me?" asked Sakura as she let go of the boy.

"Patient 0?" suggested the used-to-be brown-haired boy with uncertainty.

"Yes, he was in a deep crisis of hallucinations. Fortunately, Tsunade can threat us with conventional schizophrenic medication, but it's not 100% efficient and you'll have to inform her about the situation." explained again the girl, a little anxious about his reaction.

"Hurray! I got a new stupid symptom…" replied with sarcasm the boy as he hit the ground with his left hand.

"Don't worry Kiba. They'll find a cure." tried to comfort the pink-haired girl with an understanding smile.

"If you say so Sakura." said Kiba as he took a more comfortable position on the mattress.

Suddenly, the door of the unit opened and the two ninjas looked at each other with curious eyes. The visiting hours were over and Ino wasn't due before two more hours. As the footsteps approach them, Sakura couldn't help but feel anxious. But when Kiba's worried face turned into a huge grin, she knew it was not bad news.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" asked Kiba with a huge arrogant smirk, "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Hn… Naruto and Hinata are home." came the low voice's answer.

"Sasuke?" asked the girl, as the dark haired boy made his appearance.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke nonchalantly while leaning on the doorframe.

"What are you still doing here?" questioned Sakura with a cute smile, curious.

"I've been put to observation for a few days." answered the dark-haired boy with a serious expression in place.

"What! Why?" blurted the Haruno girl in surprise.

"Hummm…" hesitated the Uchiha as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"What's up Dude? It's not like you to feel shy." teased Kiba while looking at the dark haired boy with a smirk.

"Shut up mudface." replied Sasuke with a frown as the top of his ears got red.

"I didn't know you were such a coward bastard Uchiha…" added the Inuzuka boy, trying to annoyed the crap out of him.

"Kiba!" warned the pink-haired girl, before turning her attention back to the dark haired boy for an answer, "Sasuke?"

"Sigh… I had to confess what happened in the locker room." confessed the Uchiha in a small voice, his eyes straight above them.

"Oh…" whispered Sakura, blushing madly.

"What? What happen in the locker room?" asked with curiosity Kiba, his smirk getting wider.

"This is a private conversation Kiba." growled the pink-haired girl as she avoided his gaze.

"Then don't talk about it next to my room… What did you do? You had sex or what?" continued to pester the used-to-be brown-haired boy.

"Kiba…" both ninjas warned.

"You guys are so dull. Well, I'm going for a walk then." replied Kiba, pretending to be hurt by their manners as he stood up and walked away.

"Thank you…" whispered Sakura with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever." said the Inuzuka, waving his hand over his head.

Once the door close, Sasuke turn his attention back at the girl. She was beautiful, especially when she was blushing. And to think that she was blushing because of their almost kiss was even more enticing

"I don't want to add to your miseries, but Tsunade might want to talk to you about this. She thinks I might have been to close to you... With what happened in the locker room, in the forest, with your fever, she's scared to let me go..." added the Uchiha with a smirk.

"That's what I thought…" replied the pink-haired girl with a frown.

"Hn…" grunted the boy, still smirking.

"Hummm… So, what's up?" tried the Haruno girl to change the subject.

"Well… My tests are all fine, but Tsunade wants to make sure that it stay that way." explained Sasuke as he took Kiba's place on the mattress.

"How long is she holding you here?" asked Sakura, concerned.

It was all her fault if Sasuke was forced to stay in the hospital. If they hadn't been so close lately, he wouldn't have risk the infection. She felt so ashamed.

"One week. Naruto will bring me some clothes tomorrow. I'll be living in a confinement room up-stair." explained the dark haired boy while looking at the girl.

"I'm sorry." apologized Sakura with sad eyes.

"Don't be, you're not responsible for that." said the dark haired boy as he gently push the girl's arm.

He was the one to initiate their almost kiss after all.

"Right." replied the girl shyly.

'If you say so…' thought bitterly the girl.

As Sakura was slowly letting her thoughts consume her, the dark haired boy approach her a little more. She seems so stressed and remorseful that the Uchiha felt like it was the right thing to do.

"How did your parents take it?" inquired the young man while placing his right arm behind the girl.

"Well… My dad being a ninja, he took it very professionally, but with my mother it was totally different. It was one of the most horrible moments of my life." answered the pink-haired girl with a sad smile.

"Tch. That sucks." replied Sasuke.

"Yeah! But at least now that everyone knows about my situation, it'll be easier to bear." said the girl with a more confident smile as she lean on his shoulder.

"Probably." spoke the boy, smirking a little.

"You know, this disease have a good side…" suddenly declared the girl.

"Are you kidding me?" asked the Uchiha in disbelief.

"No. At least, now I have all the time I want to spend with my most precious people." explained the Haruno girl as she replaced a dark strand of the dark haired boy's hair.

"A vacation would have been simpler." said Sasuke with a deep frown.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're probably right." laughed the girl upon seeing his expression.

"…"

"Sasuke?" asked the pink-haired girl after a while.

"Hn?"

"Since you're trap in that hospital, would it be possible for you to spend time with me? I… I'm scared." inquired Sakura, blushing a little at the confession.

"Why are you scared?" questioned the young man with a playful smirk.

"I don't know… The whole situation I guess." answered the girl.

"Hn. Of course I'll spend time with you." finally said Sasuke as Sakura's smile grew wider.

"Thank you."

While the dark haired boy played with a strand of her black hair, Sakura closed her eyes softly. She felt so good in his arms. He was just too wonderful. As she was about to fell into a deep slumber, a soft breath tickle her left ear.

"Don't fall asleep yet princess… You're room is not ready and I can't stay all night." whispered the Uchiha.

'Unfortunately…' both thought.

"Sorry. I had a long day and my headaches are so strong that I feel drained." explained the pink-haired girl.

"You don't have a lot of chakra either." added Sasuke, a little worried.

"I'm chakra sealed…" explained the girl, her eyelids closing again.

"Why?" asked the dark haired boy, confused.

"Security measure…" answered sleepily the Haruno girl.

"Hn."

"…"

"Well, let me help you with your bed." said the dark haired boy upon seeing the sleepy girl.

And with that said, Sasuke untangled himself from the girl and prepare the bed for her. Once he was satisfied, he helped her to get in and place the covers over her. As soon as her head fell on the pillow, Sakura's eyes closed.

"You sure were really tired…" stated the Uchiha with a smirk.

"So…rry. Thanks for… bed." mumbled the girl as she hid her face in the pillow.

"Tch. You're welcomed. I'll be back tomorrow. Sleep well." said Sasuke as he sat on the mattress behind her.

"…"

Looking at the peacefully sleeping girl, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. She was a phenomenon. Despise the horrifying disease that was afflicting her, she was still the same happy, bubbly and strong girl she had always been. She was brave, he couldn't deny it and his feelings for her were all the stronger. Making sure she was truly asleep, the Uchiha bend down over her and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight my love." whispered the boy before disappearing.

**.**

**During the night**

.

After a few hours of sleep, the pink-haired girl slowly woke up from her slumber. She had the most beautiful dream she ever had. She would have gladly continued it, but unfortunately, she had to go to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, Sakura opened the light of her chamber and threw herself out of bed and out of the chamber. The tiles were so cold under her naked feet that a deep shiver made its way on her back as she hurriedly walked toward the bathroom. Pushing the door open, the young Haruno got inside and did what she had to do. Two minutes later, Sakura was washing her hands when she felt that someone was watching her.

"Is anybody here?" asked softly the girl.

But obviously, she received no answer. It was probably the hallucinations… Sighing, the pink-haired girl smiled at her idiotic behaviour and walked out of the bathroom to get back to bed. Despise the numerous hours she spent working there, the room was strangely a lot scarier at night than she remember it.

"Sakura…" suddenly whispered a male voice.

Surprise, the pink-haired girl turned around and looked for the person who had spoken her name. But there was no one.

"Someone's there?" inquired again Sakura as she swirled around.

"…"

"Sasuke?" tried the girl while staring at the shadows.

Receiving no answer, Sakura rubbed the goose bump on her arms and resumed her walk back to bed. This was getting scarier by the minute. It was so silent, so dark. She wished someone could be here with her.

"Doctor, doctor, wanna play with me?" said again the voice in a playful yet sinister manner.

Okay, now she was officially terrified. Running the few meters that were separating her from her chamber, Sakura jumped on her bed and looked around her for the source of the voice as her heart violently beat in her chest. Nothing, there was nothing. Trying to calm down, the pink-haired girl sat on her bed and got in the covers.

'Okay, calm down Sakura. There's nothing out there. You're scared because this is a new place. That's all. The light is still on; if there's someone I'll see him.' thought the girl, in hope to calm down.

Once her heart was back to its normal beat, Sakura let go of a breath and closed her eyes. She really needed to sleep. She was becoming delirious.

'This is ridiculous… This is just hallucinations for god sake!' thought again the girl while rubbing her tired eyes.

Opening her eyes to replace her blanket, Sakura almost had a heart attack. A man with dark hair, white skin and two devilish pitch black eyes with no pupils was staring right back at her. He was literally sitting on top of her in a black old kimono and a bone like tail was rolling behind him like a cat. Despise her horror, Sakura knew one thing. This thing wasn't human, it was demoniac. Suddenly, a Cheshire smile formed on his lips and a series of pointed teeth made their appearance. The thing crept a little more upon her and licked the side of her face with its long tongue.

"Doctor, doctor! Finally... I found you." growled the creature while its skin-less hand was caressing her neck.

"…"

"You're all mine now!" added the thing, plunging its sharp bone fingers deeper in her chest.

.


	11. Hallucinations

_Hello Lovelies! ^_^_

_.  
><em>

_I have a new chapter for you guys. I hope you'll enjoy it! And this time, I checked my story line… ^_- _

_Thank you for the reviews and I can't wait to read your next one._

_._

_Love you all xxxx_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**Chapter 11 – Hallucinations**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled the girl at the top of her lungs as she trashed in her bed.

But the man wasn't going to let her go that easily. The man snapped his fingers together and a mysterious wind closed the door of her cell. Throwing the blankets across the room with her feet, Sakura tried to push the demoniac man away from her, but her hands passed through him as if he was wind. Upon seeing this, the girl stopped her movements and looked at her hands in panic. The air around them was so cold, she felt like she had put her hands in a freezer. It was terrifying. Looking back at the creature, the man's grin grew wider as he slid his hands around her neck. It was cold, so cold. Then, he squeezed her throat hard. Panicking, Sakura trashed again. Her windpipe was crushed, it was almost impossible to breathe or to shriek.

"Doctor, don't be afraid. It's only a matter of time before you'll be all mine." whispered the man with a triumphant smirk.

Frightened, Sakura was about to faint from the lack of oxygen when an idea crossed her mind. If her hands could pass through him, the rest of her body could certainly do the same. Hurriedly, the pink-haired girl stood up and passed through the man. Without stopping, Sakura continued to walk and threw her back on the farthest wall of her cell to regain her breath. However, the thing wasn't done yet. Despite her attempts to lose him, the man followed her and grabbed her by the throat again.

"Very clever doctor!" said the creature while he licked the side of her face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shrieked the girl as she threw herself on the other wall.

"No, can't do… Sorry." replied the black-haired man with a devilish smile.

Panicking, Sakura ran back at the glass door and banged on it with all her might. She needed to get out of here. In desperation, the girl asked for help at the top of her lungs as she shook the handle of the door. If only she had her chakra...

'Who am I kidding? Tsunade made sure she couldn't get out, why would I be able?' thought the girl with sarcasm as she continued to hit the glass door.

She was hitting it so hard that black blood started to spill from her delicate fists. But despite the pain, Sakura didn't stop.

'There must be someone out there to help me!" thought the pink-haired girl again.

This was surrealistic, it couldn't be hallucinations… The voice, the touch, the pain… It was so real, it couldn't just be hallucinations.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE, HELP ME!" yelled the girl as she shook and hit the handle in hope it would open.

"Ha, ha, ha! No one will come my little blossom." said the man, now sitting on the ceiling, his head near her ear.

Upon hearing him so close to her, Sakura put her hands on her ears and fell to her knees. She was terrified, alone and trapped. She was at the limit of her strength and on the verge of crying when the door burst open and a pair of male hands took her out forcefully.

"HAAAAAAAA!" yelled the young Haruno, distraught.

"Sakura?" asked the young man as he was shaking her to get her focus.

"…"

"Sakura? It's me Kiba. Hey, are you alright?" explained the used-to-be brown-haired boy while taking her face between his hands to look at her.

Upon seeing his face, Sakura burst into tears and threw herself at the boy's neck. She was so relieved. Rubbing the back of his friend in a comforting manner, Kiba tried to understand what happened. There was blood all over the door. Looking inside the chamber, the young man spotted a very well known dark figure. It was the man in the black old kimono that had been harassing him all day. The way he was lurking in the shadows couldn't be mistaken; it was really him.

'That explained her distress…' thought the boy, bitterly.

As the Inuzuka was about to take the girl away, the creature acknowledged him. His dark pitch black orbs were probing his soul so deep that Kiba couldn't help but gasped at the dark aura that was now crawling under his skin. Upon seeing his discomfort, the man in the dark old kimono stood up and walked toward the door in a jerky way. Afraid, Sakura tried to run away, but Kiba stopped her when he realised that the man wasn't coming after them. In fact, the man stopped at the door and looked at them with a huge evil smile.

"You did great doctor. Unfortunately, no one can save you from me." said the black-haired man as his long tongue licked the dark spots of blood left on the door by the pink-haired girl.

"Leave her alone!" spoke Kiba in a threatening tone.

"No… But don't worry, I have enough appetite for the both of you." replied the creature in a low voice, "Soon, you'll be all mine."

And with that said, the man disappeared in a flock of crows that volatilized through the walls of the chamber.

"Is he gone?" asked Sakura while she was staring at the glass door.

"Yes. Let's call help." answered the Inuzuka boy as he helped the girl to stand up and walked toward the center of the unit.

"H-Hold on! How can you see and talk to my hallucinations? That doesn't make any sense." spoke the girl, in sudden realisation.

"I know…" added Kiba as they reached the main table.

Letting Sakura sat down in one chair, the young man turned toward the nurses' cabinet and looked for something to protect the girl's wounds. After a minute of research, Kiba found a white towel and walked back to the table before putting the material around the girl's hands. Adding pressure, Kiba tried his best to stop the bleeding, but the wounds were deep. Seeing his unsure demeanour, Sakura took the towel and sent him back to the cabinets for bandages and a flashlight.

"You sure hit hard." said the boy as he brought two or three bandages.

"Yeah…" replied the girl as she grabbed the bandages offered to her, "Do you have a flashlight?"

"Hold on." spoke Kiba as he rummaged through the cabinet one more time.

"It's so dark here… Kiba, I'm sure he's still here." confessed the pink-haired girl while she was shivering.

"Don't say nonsense. Here." retorted the Inuzuka boy, as he brought the flashlight.

Sighing, the pink-haired girl tried to calm down and concentrated her efforts on her bleeding wounds. Kiba was right, she was getting delirious.

"Can you light my wounds with the flashlight? I can't see anything." asked the girl in a low voice.

"Sakura… Don't get mad, but it's just hallucinations. There's no need to make such a fuss about this." said the used-to-be brown-haired boy.

"Hallucinations? Since when do you get choked by a hallucination?" asked the pink-haired girl with anger.

"…"

"That's what I thought" added the girl with venom upon his lack of answer, "Light the wounds."

"Sorry." apologized Kiba with a sad expression as he positioned the flashlight above her wounds.

"It's okay." replied the young Haruno as she tried to calm down.

"Sa-sa-ku-ra…" suddenly whispered a voice in the darkness.

"You heard that?" inquired the young man with round eyes.

"Kind of…" answered Sakura with sarcasm.

"It's not safe here." added Kiba, completely ignoring the girl.

"I know. Push the red alarm button under the counter and activate the switch for the blood contagion. Help will come." explained the pink-haired girl as she took the bandages in her arms.

"Alright." replied the Inuzuka boy while he was standing up.

**.**

**On the first floor – The confinement rooms and main room**

.

Night shifts were dull. Ino already knew that. But to that extend? It was really rare. The blond-haired girl couldn't understand why her fellow Haruno loved them so much. There was nothing to do, except occasionally checking on old snoring men and giving water to cute little girls. It was simply boring. Good thing that she wasn't the only one with sleeping problems tonight. It was one in the morning and Sasuke sure was an interesting case to help her pass the time.

"Yamanaka…" growled the dark haired boy as he hit the table lightly.

"What?" replied the girl, unfocused.

"It's your turn." explained the Uchiha while leaning in his chair in annoyance.

"Oh! Sorry." said the blond as she threw a card on the table.

"I hate asking this, but is there something wrong?" inquired the Uchiha with a glare as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Choked by his annoyed attitude, Ino looked at the dark haired boy with a deep frown.

'And to think I used to have a crush on him…' thought the girl, grumpily.

"Jeez, Sasuke… Sakura wasn't lying about you… You sure are lacking conversational skills." stated the girl with anger.

"Hn." grunted back the boy as he threw another card on the table, "At least I'm trying…"

"True." replied the girl, as a smirk grew on her face, "In fact, if you really want to know, I was thinking that my night shifts were boring."

"Jeez Ino… Sakura wasn't lying about you… You sure are lacking polite manners." spoke the Uchiha with a low voice, clearly quoting her.

"Ha, ha! Really funny. Sorry if playing cards with you isn't the most interesting thing to do." said Ino with a scowl as she threw another card on the table angrily.

"Hn." grunted back the dark haired boy with a smirk while he was putting his legs on the table.

"Besides, you're not talking." added the girl, pushing his feet off the table.

"And you're talking too much." replied Sasuke as he adjusted his position in his chair.

"Sasuke..." sighed the girl while throwing her head on the table in a desperate manner.

"Alright, I'll do an effort." said the dark haired boy, picking a new card.

Upon hearing his statement, Ino sat back properly and look at the Uchiha like he had grow another head.

"What?" asked the boy in annoyance.

"Wow! Somewhere, somehow, Choji must have started a diet." answered the blond-haired girl as she picked another card.

"Can't you be serious for a moment?" complained Sasuke as he kicked Ino's chair.

Laughing, the blond-haired girl replaced her chair and looked at the Uchiha with playful eyes. He was so easy to read when you spent time with him. She couldn't conceive why Sakura couldn't understand him. Maybe when he was rogue he was a fortress to them, but now, it was like reading an open book. He really had changed. For him to spend time with her was proof enough. But what surprised her the most was his behaviour toward the pink-haired girl. It was obvious that something was going on between the two, but both seemed oblivious to the other's feelings. Maybe this night shift wouldn't be so dull after all. Maybe she could try and get information out of him on a certain pink-haired girl.

"Alright, alright… How about we discuss why you're here then?" suggested the girl with a small smile.

"I'd rather not." replied Sasuke, suddenly avoiding her gaze.

Bingo! Here was the reaction she was looking for: discomfort.

"I thought you were going to make an effort." blamed the blond-haired girl with an annoyed expression.

"Sigh, I might be infected." answered the dark haired boy still avoiding her gaze.

"That's all? You know I have access to your file?" insisted Ino while nonchalantly looking at her nails.

"Then, why asking if you already know the answer?" answered back the Uchiha, his dark glare now fully on her.

"I want to hear it from you." explained the Yamanaka girl with a seductive smile while putting her chin on her intertwined fingers.

"…"

"Come on Sasuke." begged Ino with cute eyes.

"…"

"Please, pretty please?" insisted the girl upon seeing the turmoil in the dark haired boy's eyes.

"…"

"With sugar on it?" added the blond with her most stunning puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright! I tried to kiss her! Happy?" admitted Sasuke as he angrily threw his cards on the table and stood up to leave.

"Not so loud, idiot!" growled the girl while letting go of her cards and jumping over the table to prevent him from leaving.

"And yes, I'm very happy!" added Ino as she forced him to sat back down in his chair.

"Hn." grunted the dark haired boy as he shot the girl his deathliest glare.

After a moment of silence, Ino put the cards back into a pile and looked at her companion with mischievous eyes.

"What?" inquired the boy, annoyed as hell by her attitude.

"Do you want to try it again?" blurted the blond-haired girl with a stupid grin.

"We're not really having this conversation, aren't we?" asked Sasuke in disbelief while frowning deeply.

"Huh, huh! Yes we are!" replied the Yamanaka girl with a wink.

"Where's the poison here?" inquired the Uchiha, looking around for poison.

"Alright Sasuke, I won't bother you anymore, but let me give you an advice…" said the girl, laughing at his demeanour.

"And here we go again…" spoke Sasuke with annoyance while crossing his arms over his chest again.

"If you really like her, don't hesitate to tell her… I mean, no one know what could happen in the future." explained Ino, speaking with her heart.

"Hn."

As Ino was about to redistribute the cards, a huge beeping sound was heard in the unit. Since they were installed in the nurses' unit, the blond-haired girl threw the playing cards on the desk and ran behind the counter to look at the computer screen.

"Shit!" cursed the girl as she tapped something on the keyboard.

"What?" inquired the dark haired boy.

"There's an emergency in the chambers' unit. There's also a risk of blood contagion." explained Ino, eyes stuck to the computer screen.

"Sakura?" asked again Sasuke, worried.

"And Kiba, yes." answered the blond, finally looking at him.

"I'm coming with you." stated the Uchiha as he stood up.

"No you don't." replied Ino with a serious glare.

"Ino, please." insisted the dark haired boy with a pleading look.

"Sasuke…" tried to discourage the girl.

But the serious expression the boy was giving her was proof enough that he wouldn't listen. She knew he would come anyway.

'Might as well make sure he doesn't risk infection.' thought Ino with the feeling of giving up.

"…"

"Alright, but you put an overall, gloves and mask." finally spoke the Yamanaka girl.

"Thanks." thanked the Uchiha with a triumphant smirk.

Walking around the counter, Ino rushed to a medical locker and took two overalls. She handed one to the dark haired boy and put on the next one. Once they were ready, Ino handed a mask and a pair of gloves to the Uchiha and both left the main room to get in the stairs.

"Be careful Sasuke, those overall can get slippery under your feet." warned the girl as they walked down the stairs.

"Hn."

Once they reach the last level of stairs, the dark haired boy was surprised to see a heap of nurses looking through the little door's window. But his surprise was nothing compared to the nurses when they spotted him. As some of them started drooling, Ino, annoyed as hell by their actions, cleared her throat and walked through the mass of nurses to reach the door. To her great surprise, Kouki was already there, dressing herself in the overall.

"Kouki?" acknowledged the blond-haired girl, surprised.

"I didn't know you were working tonight…" stated the other girl, equally surprised.

"Same goes for you." replied Ino with a small polite smile.

"Anyway, you're ready?" asked the girl, zipping up the overall.

"Yes, let's go." answered the Yamanaka girl.

"Who is he?" inquired this time Kouki as she pointed toward Sasuke with curiosity.

"He's with me. Don't worry." explained Ino, waving her hand in a dismissal manner.

"Alright…" said the other girl with a sigh.

On the verge of killing someone, the Uchiha pulled on Ino's sleeve to get her attention back. Turning around, the blond-haired girl looked at the boy with a questioning look on her face when he pointed at the drooling and blushing nurses behind him. Understanding, Ino turned toward the nurses and with a menacing look pointed at the stairs.

"You guys… Get back to work!" barked Ino.

"Yes m'mam." replied the girls as they hurriedly walked away.

**.**

**In the chambers' unit**

.

Pushing the door open, Kouki put her mask on and let the other two in. Once they were all there, Ino looked for the electronic panel that was controlling the lights. It wasn't supposed to be all closed. Normally, at this hour, the 'emergency lights' should be on. Using her key to open the lock that was protecting the panel, Ino turned on the lights of the entire unit and locked the panel again. The atmosphere was heavy and the eerie silence wasn't helping. Slowly, the blond advanced in the unit and looked around for the two ninjas. Immediately, Ino spotted the black blood in the pink-haired girl's room and advised the rest of the crew.

"What the hell happened there?" asked the Uchiha in disbelief as he looked around.

"I don't know…" replied the blond-haired girl in a low voice.

"Sakura? Kiba?" yelled Kouki.

"Under the table…" whispered a male voice.

Surprised, the three walked toward the table and looked under it. The two infected ninjas were sitting on the floor, in the middle of the table. Sakura had her legs glued to her chest while her bloody arms were encircling them and Kiba was sitting close to her, one leg up with his arm lying on top of it loosely.

"Hummm… Kiba?" asked Ino, worried.

"Mmmm?" mumbled the now almost dark-haired boy, not looking at her.

"Why are you two hiding under the table?" inquired the blond-haired girl.

"We need to talk…" answered Kiba, his brown eyes studying her.

"Who's hurt?" suddenly asked Kouki, not really seeing the two infected ninjas.

"Sakura." spoke Ino in a soft voice.

"What happened?" inquired Sasuke, more worried then ever.

Upon hearing his voice, Sakura got out of her stupor and crawled toward them with difficulty.

"Sasuke?" inquired the girl as her half-black hair popped out from under the table.

"Yes." said Sasuke while he was taking the girl by her shoulders.

"Is the creature still there?" asked again the pink-haired girl with terrified eyes.

"What creature?" inquired the Uchiha, surprised.

"Forget it… Ino, call Tsunade please." interrupted Kiba.

"Hummm… Yes, but you have to come out." replied the Yamanaka girl, worried for her boyfriend.

"You don't see it isn't it?" inquired again Sakura as she desperately tried to find the answer in the Uchiha's eyes.

"…"

"Sasuke, answer me!" insisted the pink-haired girl, on the verge of crying.

At that moment, Sasuke wished someone could kill him right where he stood. The piercing look he was receiving was so painful. She looked so vulnerable that he wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth or a lie.

"No." finally answered the boy as the pink-haired girl's shoulders became slack.

The sight was heartbreaking. He felt like he had betrayed her. Slowly, Sakura's gaze fall down and she looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"Ino?" asked the Haruno girl as she walked around the table and took a seat in a chair to Sasuke's dismay.

"Yes honey?" replied Ino while Kiba got out of his hiding spot.

"Can you give us antipsychotic?" asked again the girl.

"What?" blurted the blond-haired girl.

"Hallucinations phase." explained Sakura as she scratched her itchy homemade bandages.

There was no point in denying her, Sakura's diagnostic was easy to believe. Nodding her head in agreement, Ino went to the cabinets and prepared the medication, while Kouki went out of the office to ask a nurse to get Tsunade. During this time, Kiba sat at the table next to Sakura, but kept on looking around him for the creature. Soon, Sasuke walked to the table and took place next to his team-mate with an unsure look. Despite, Sasuke's friendly presence, the pink-haired girl couldn't bring herself to look at him. At first, she felt betrayed by Sasuke's reaction, but immediately felt stupid. He only told her the truth and now, he was probably thinking she was crazy. She looked so stupid. She was a ninja, a proud member of team seven. She should be strong, not scared by a stupid hallucination. But on the other hand, those 'hallucinations' weren't normal. Something was off with them and she was hoping that Sasuke, of all the people, would have believed her. Now she understood what her patients were talking about, when they told her they felt misunderstood. Suddenly, a realisation struck her.

'My patients…' thought the pink-haired girl with round eyes.

"Here we go." announced the blond-haired girl as she joined them with two shots.

"Ino?" asked again Sakura while Ino prepared her arm for the shot.

"Yes my dear?" replied the blond, giving her friend the shot.

"I have another favour to ask you…" explained the pink-haired girl.

"Humm… Sakura… How about we heal you and clean your room first?" suggested Ino as she walked toward Kiba to give him his shot.

"I can clean this…" spoke Sasuke.

"No Sasuke… We're supposed to watch you, not to risk to infect you more…" replied the Yamanaka girl with an annoyed expression.

"Ino. I'll clean the room myself and you can heal me all you want, but you need to do that for me." interrupted the pink-haired girl, before the Uchiha could protest.

"Alright…" accepted the blond-haired girl before sighing, "What is it?"

"Before Tsunade arrived, can you get us the files of Nya, Amy, Daigo, Fugiko, Masaru and Nobunaga?" inquired Sakura with serious eyes.

"What? But those are your ancient patients!" said Ino, surprised by the request.

"Yes, they're patients that have transformed or into a coma right now. I need those files." added the young Haruno.

"O-Okay. I'll do it." replied the blond-haired girl, giving her boyfriend his shot.

"Thank you." thanked Sakura with a small smile.

"Ino, Sakura?" spoke Kouki as she joined them.

"Yes?" both girls replied.

"The Hokage will be there in twenty minutes." informed the young medic girl.

"Alright. Humm… Kouki? Could you heal Sakura's hand? I have some things to do before Lady Tsunade arrives." said Ino while disposing of the syringes.

"Yes, no problem." replied the girl as she walked toward the pink-haired girl with her medical kit.

"Take your time Sakura. I'll wash the blood. Sasuke you could replace Sakura's bed, there's no risk of contagion there." suggested Kiba while standing up.

"Yes, great idea." added the Uchiha as he followed him.

"Let's go then." stated the Inuzuka, leaving the girls behind.

**.**

**Twenty minutes later**

.

Once Kiba had finally washed all the black blood away, the group reassembled at the table and Sasuke and Kouki took off their overall, gloves and mask. Everything was back to normal, except for the frightful pink-haired girl who was staring at nothing. The dark haired boy didn't know what happened earlier, but one thing was sure, Sakura was terrified by it. Slowly, Sasuke took a seat next to the girl and looked at her with unsure eyes. He was starting to believe that he wasn't the man for the situation. But on the other hand, her distress was so palpable that he couldn't abandon her. Sighing at his lack of emotional skills, the dark haired boy clumsily brushed her head softly with his hand and rested his arm around her shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" asked the Uchiha.

"… Nothing." answered the girl, not looking at him.

"Sakura?" insisted the young man.

"…"

"What happened?" tried the boy again.

"… Nothing." repeated Sakura as she nervously played with her medical gown.

Sighing at her weird behaviour, Sasuke turned her chair around, so that she was now facing him, and looked at her with a serious glare.

"What's… going… on?" insisted the dark haired boy.

"I know you think I'm getting crazy." stated the girl while avoiding his gaze.

"Have I said such thing?" asked Sasuke in disbelief.

"No, but I bet that's what you're thinking…" replied Sakura, risking a glance in his direction.

"Sakura… You said it yourself. These are hallucinations; you don't have any control over it. And as long as I'm concerned, hallucinations can get very real." explained the Uchiha as a memory of his time spent with Orochimaru crossed his mind.

"And you think it explained why Kiba see it and hear it too? Keep your comforting words, I know what you think about me. I saw it in your face." spoke the pink-haired girl with sadness.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I was surprised. I didn't know it was a symptom." tried to apologized the young man while caressing the girl's arm.

"Never mind." stated the young Haruno as she tried to escape him.

"Sakura…" said Sasuke as he forced her to stay in place.

"Sorry, okay? I'm not in a good mood right now." apologized Sakura, letting the boy encircle her in his arms, "Sorry… Thank you for being here."

"It's okay Sakura." replied the young man with a smirk as he rubbed her back.

"I'm back with the files!" announced Ino as she ran toward the table and took a seat next to the duo.

"Thanks Ino." thanked Sakura while untangling herself from the dark haired boy.

"What the hell is going on here?" suddenly asked a powerful feminine voice.

Upon hearing the voice, everyone turned their attention to the tall figure of the Hokage. Usually, Tsunade was a figure of authority that command respect but the short pink dressing gown and the curlers set at the tip of her hair wasn't really setting the mood.

"Stop looking at me like that! I have a life outside my public image…" growled the Gondaime as she took place at the table.

"Humm… Sure Lady Hokage." replied Ino and Kouki, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry Shishou, I really wanted to talk to you." apologized the pink-haired girl while looking at her mentor with relieved eyes.

"About what?" asked Tsunade, curious.

"Kiba and I have started the hallucinations phase." stated Sakura.

"Okay… You got the injection?" inquired the Hokage.

"Yes." answered the young Haruno.

"Then what's the matter?" asked again Tsunade, not sure where this was going.

"I don't think that those hallucinations are normal." announced the pink-haired girl.

"What do you mean?" asked the Gondaime, not understanding.

"I woke up tonight to go to the bathroom. On my way back, I heard someone calling my name and first thing I know a creature-like man is sitting on top of me telling me non-sense!" explained Sakura with nervousness as Sasuke looked at her.

"But, that's normal…" begin Tsunade.

"I'm not done." interrupted the pink-haired girl before continuing with her explanations, "I felt him plunge his hands in my chest and tearing at my heart. When my hands went through him they felt cold like ice. He closed the door and attacked me. I banged on the door for help. I couldn't open it."

"…"

"When Kiba finally made it in to save me, he heard and saw the creature. How the hell can he get the same hallucinations as me? And he's not the only one. Ino, gave the files to Tsunade." explained the pink-haired girl with round eyes as the files were given to her mentor, "Those are the files of six of my ex-patients. In all those files, during the hallucinations phase, they all described the same hallucination to me. They all saw the weird man with black hair, black eyes, pointed teeth, spine tail and wearing an ancient black kimono! We can't all have the same hallucination and Kiba surely isn't supposed to talk to it!"

"…"

Despite her enthusiasm for the discovery, her audience seemed struck by silence. No one dare to speak or look at her. They were all deep in thought, but Sakura was no fool. The look on the Gondaime's face was priceless. It was obvious that she wasn't buying it.

"What? You don't believe me?" asked Sakura with worried eyes.

"No! It's just…" begin Tsunade with uneasiness, "Strange…"

"…"

"Listen Sakura, this was a tough day, okay? You were stressed, you entered the hallucinations phase without being prepared, etc. So, let's call it a day and talk about this tomorrow." said the Hokage with concerned eyes.

"I can't believe it! You don't believe me!" spoke the pink-haired girl in disbelief.

"I'm not saying that. But I need time to study all of this." explained Tsunade with serious eyes as she showed the files she was holding, "Get back to bed and get some sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"My time is counted!" stated the Haruno girl as she hit the table with her fist, "If there's a chance of finding a cure, I won't rest until we find it."

"I perfectly understand your desire to help and your concern about what happened earlier, but…" begin the Gondaime, starting to lose her patience.

"Tsunade!" pleaded Sakura with round eyes.

"SAKURA HARUNO, I am the Hokage of this village and as long as it stayed that way you are to obey my orders! Go to sleep! We'll talk about this tomorrow." ordered the blond-haired woman in an authoritarian voice as she stood up and threw her chair on the ground at the same time.

"But…"tried the girl.

"End of the discussion." stated Tsunade, not letting her student's expression affected her.

Growling in anger, the pink-haired girl decided not to push the matter any further and ignored the sympathetic looks she was receiving. She walked back to her chamber and closed the light angrily before getting into bed. She was mad. She knew she had something and that they needed to investigate it. Sighing, Tsunade turned her attention back at the table and looked at Sasuke with angry eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" asked the Gondaime.

"Enjoying the light provided by the neon lights?" suggested arrogantly the Uchiha.

"Uchiha get the fuck out." ordered the busty woman as she pointed to the door.

"Right." replied Sasuke while rolling his eyes in annoyance and leaving the room.

"Kiba go back to bed." added Tsunade in a calmer tone.

"Yes Hokage." said Kiba as he walked toward his bed obediently.

Everyone knew it wasn't the time to argue with the Hokage.

"And you Ino, have a look on them for the rest of your shift." said the Gondaime as she walked away with Kouki in tow.

"Yes Milady." replied Ino in a very polite way.

Once the Hokage reached the stairs, she turned her attention toward Kouki.

"Kouki?" asked Tsunade in a soft voice.

"Yes?" replied the young medic."

"Could you check every patients' files?" inquired the Gondaime.

"What for?" asked the young woman, surprised.

"I want to see if what Sakura is suggesting could be true…" confessed the blond-haired woman.

"You think it could be possible? I mean, Sakura had a lot of patients. Maybe she absorbed the others stories and her brain reproduced it during her hallucination phase?" said Kouki as she rubbed her right arm nervously.

"Maybe… But that wouldn't explain Kiba…" replied the Gondaime in a pensive manner.

"…"

"Anyway… There's only one way to know. Look for a sign of the mysterious man and if you found something, come and find me when you get a chance." ordered Tsunade as she walked away.

"Sure Lady Hokage." spoke the young medic, while bowing her head in respect.

.


	12. The last day awake

_Hello Lovelies! ^_^_

_First of all, sorry for my little absence… I have a new job and it's really demanding. This might affect my up-date a little, but I'll try to keep up. I'm really sorry. But for now, I have a new chapter for you guys and I hope you'll enjoy it!_

_Can't wait for your reviews! ^_-_

_Love you all xxxx_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 12 – The last day awake**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**The next morning**

.

The sun had just rise and Ino was silently writing a report comfortably installed at the table in the chambers' unit. The night had been anything but relaxing for the two ninjas who were under her supervision. Despite the shot of antipsychotic, both seemed to have hallucinations anyway. Kiba had just awaked for the fourteenth time and was once again glaring at something invisible in a corner of his room. As for Sakura, she had rolled in her bed most of the night. No need to ask to know that both were tired as hell. Finishing her report, the blond-haired girl was about to open the lights to awake them when she spotted the empty bed of the pink-haired girl. Surprised, Ino ran toward the lights' panel and open the lights before running toward the empty chamber. Worried, the blond turned around and was about to give the alarm when two round green eyes bored holes into hers, five inches from her.

"HAAAAA!" yelled the blond as she backed away and almost fell backward.

"HAAA!" shriek in surprise the used-to-be pink-haired girl, while her right hand was placed over her heart.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Kiba as he clumsily walked out of his room, alarmed.

"Sakura! What the hell do you think you're doing?" half shouted Ino while she was stabilizing her position.

"Jeez, calm down Pig! And since when going to the toilet has become a crime?" replied with anger the young Haruno.

"Oh!" stated the blond in realization.

"Godammit Ino." growled the boy as he let himself fall on the doorframe.

"Sorry. I'm kind of stressed lately." apologized Ino while letting go of her breath.

"So are we." said Kiba with a frown.

As an awkward silence installed itself among them, Ino couldn't help but feel bad. Kiba and Sakura's expressions were so dark that it was hard to sound happy. They were probably thinking about their up-coming coma. As the pink-haired girl was about to walk back in her chamber, the blond tried to change the subject.

"So… Hummm… Are you guys hungry? I mean, I can bring you your breakfast while you go showered. In two hours, visitors will be allowed. There will probably have a lot of them, since…"

"Hummm… Great idea! I supposed..." interrupted the used-to-be brown-haired boy as he took hold of a bag.

"Hn… Why not?" added Sakura.

"Jeez Sakura… You're starting to sound like Sasuke." said the Yamanaka girl with a scowl.

"I know. It's a bad habit isn't it?" replied the used-to-be pink-haired girl with a dark smirk.

Leaving the blond-haired girl speechless behind, Sakura enter her chamber and grabbed her personal objects before leaving toward the showers with Kiba in tow. After a few minutes of walking, the used-to-be brown-haired boy grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around.

"What?" asked in an annoyed tone the Haruno girl.

"I know how you feel right now…" said the young man with a knowing smile.

"No shit Sherlock…" replied Sakura while rolling her eyes.

"Sakura…" warned Kiba.

"Sorry. What are you trying to say?" apologized the girl as she played with a lose trend on her medical gown.

"Don't be too rough with Ino… She's trying her best. It's not easy for her either." spoke the Inuzuka.

"I know, I'm not doing it on purpose…" confessed the girl with apologizing eyes.

"I know." said Kiba with a small smile.

"I'll try to be nicer." explained Sakura.

"Thank you." thanked the boy with a smirk.

"I'm not doing it for you, Kiba." added the girl with a frown.

"Ha, ha! Right."

"So, did you saw him again?" asked the girl

"Yes, but it was weird. It's like he couldn't approach me… He was staring at me from afar and calling my name, but that's all." answered the boy as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Yeah! It was the same thing for me. Maybe it's the antipsychotic." suggested the girl as both resumed their walk.

"Probably." replied Kiba.

"Well, let's hope that this last day won't be to rough then." said the pink-haired girl while reaching their destination.

"Yes."

Leaving the boy, Sakura entered her side of the showers and installed herself in one booth, before closing and locking the door. The showers room wasn't really the most inviting unit of the hospital. Its old white-rusty tiling and black metallic booths weren't exactly the most appealing. Placing her personal effects on a little counter, the pink-haired girl slowly stripped from her medical blue gown, socks and underwear. Then, she opened the water and turned it to scorching hot. She was so cold lately. While the shower heat up, Sakura looked at her skin and sigh in despair. Her skin was peeling everywhere and a bunch of died skin were already covering the ground. It was about time she took the medical gown off. Entering the shower, Sakura moaned in pure pleasure. The contact of water on her skin was pure bliss. After letting the feeling soothe her a little more, the girl began to scrub and wash her body. As she plunged her head under the water, a whisper surprised her. The man was near. She knew it. She could feel it.

"Sa-sa-ku-ra!" whispered the male voice in sickening sweet tone.

Ignoring the voice, Sakura focused on her shower and finished to wash herself. She wasn't really impressed by the man anymore. After she had to hear him call her name all night, she realised that he wasn't really aggressive anymore. Closing the shower, the pink-haired girl pushed the shower curtain a little and tweaked the counter in search for her towel. Once she grabbed it, Sakura brought it in the shower and dried her hair and body before rolling it around her body. Once she was ready, the Haruno girl threw the curtain open and almost had a heart attack. The man in the dark kimono was two inches from her face. Afraid, Sakura backed away a little, but due to her wet feet, she lost her footing and fell backward in the shower. Her head hit harshly the tiles and she immediately lost consciousness as her blood started to pool out of her head wound.

**.**

**Half an hour later**

.

Placing the two plates on the table, Ino added two set of utensils and poured two glass of orange juice. Since the hospital meals weren't the most exciting meals and since this was the last day of consciousness for her friends, the blond-haired girl decided to prepare them a little surprise. A glass of orange juice made by her mother, a delicious breakfast and a beautiful bouquet of white lilies freshly picked from her personal garden. With a soft smile on her face, Ino went to a faucet in the bathroom and filled a vase with water. Gently placing the flowers in it, Ino went back to the table and put the vase in the middle of it.

"Perfect." said the blond-haired girl as she looked at her table with a satisfied smile.

"Wow!" whispered a male voice behind her.

Surprised, Ino turned around when two arms snake their way around her waist and made her twirled around.

"What's that for?" inquired Kiba while kissing the girl's neck.

"It's for your last day. I thought I could give you a little helper." said the blond whith a soft smile.

"How considerate! Thank you beauty!" replied the boy while kissing her neck once again.

"You're welcomed." spoke the Yamanaka girl, leaning a little more against the boy.

"This looks good for once." added Kiba as he looked at the table with a huge smirk.

"Hey, it's been a while you're gone! Have you seen Sakura?" suddenly asked the blond as she untangled herself from her boyfriend.

"She's not here?" inquired in disbelief the Inuzuka boy.

"No, I thought she was still in the shower." said Ino, now worried.

"I took my time, but maybe she did just the same. And God knows you girl take time to get prepared." said the boy with a reassuring smile.

"You're probably right. Well, you can start to eat, she'll joined later." spoke Ino with her most dazzling smile.

"Yes!" shouted the boy in pure happiness as he jumped in a seat.

Time passed, but there was still no news of the girl. After half an hour, Ino was starting to worry. It wasn't normal. As she was about to leave for the showers, a panicking nurse entered the unit.

"MS YAMANAKA! MS YAMANAKA!" yelled the woman as she ran toward Ino.

"What is it?" asked the blond-haired girl as she met her halfway.

"It's Miss Sakura!" explained the girl as she tried to catch her breath.

"What happened?" inquired Ino with worries.

"I don't know, but there's black blood everywhere in the shower." answered the girl.

"And you entered without any protection?" asked the blond-haired girl with round eyes.

"I-I didn't know she was in that state… Am I risking something?" inquired the nurse, panicked.

"Go get yourself decontaminated immediately! I'll get you Kouki." said Ino in a authoritarian voice.

"O-Okay!" replied the girl as she ran up-stair.

Running toward a cabinet, Ino grab an overall and dressed herself with it, before running toward the showers with a medical kit. As she was about to push open the door, Ino put her gloves and mask on and entered the room. The nurse wasn't lying; there was a lot of blood.

In fact, a pool of blood was surrounding the booth. Slowly, the blond-haired girl advanced toward the booth and tried to push open the door. Seeing that it was locked, Ino bend to her knees and crawled under the door to get to Sakura. Once inside, the blond-haired girl stood up and unlocked the door before pushing the shower's curtain away and kneeling near the pink-haired girl.

"My goodness… Sakura…" whispered the blond-haired girl as she pushed a few strands of black hair away.

Hurriedly, she scanned the girl's body to asses the damages. She had an important skull fracture and her blood levels were low. Not wasting anymore time, Ino took a syringe out of her medical kit and gave a shot of antibiotic that was allowing blood cells to regenerate to the girl before healing the huge wound on the pink-haired girl's head. After a few minutes, Sakura was as good as new. Slowly, the Yamanaka girl shook awake her friend and waited for her to regain her focus.

"I-Ino?" asked the Haruno girl as she blinked her eyes.

"Hi honey! How do you feel?" inquired Ino with a small smile.

"A bit dizzy…" answered Sakura as she tried to sit.

"Yeah, your blood levels aren't back to normal yet." explained the blond as she helped her friend to sit.

"What the hell happened? Why are you dressed like this?" asked again the used-to-be pink-haired girl.

"You fell in the shower and hit your head badly. Look there's still blood all around you." answered Ino as she pointed at the bloody floor.

"Gosh… I can't remember a thing." said Sakura with a frown.

"Well, let's just wash you again and get you out of here okay? We'll see about what happened later." explained the Yamanaka girl as she stood up

"Right."

Softly, Ino took hold of her friend's hand and helped her get up. She then took the towel off of her body and held her while she opened the shower and washed away the blood on her and on the ground.

"Damn, your skin is really getting translucent." stated Ino as she looked at the girl's body.

"Yeah, I know. Now stop staring." replied Sakura with a glare as she tried to hide herself from the scrutinizing gaze of her friend.

"Sorry. Let's get you dressed." said the blond-haired girl with a small laugh.

"Hn." grunted Sakura as she grabbed her towel.

Once the girl was back in a fresh new blue medical gown, Ino took her arm and helped her walked toward the chamber's unit. This was going to be a long day.

**.**

**One hour later**

.

Pushing the door of the chamber's unit open, Sasuke made his way inside the room and was surprised by the lack of noise. Normally, at this hour, the room was filled with people and workers. Reaching the main table, the Uchiha was welcomed by a stressful Ino, who was not really paying attention at what she was doing. In fact, despite her attempts at classifying some papers she was more or less mixing them more. Sighing at her lack of focus, the dark-haired boy gently pushed her arm.

"Wha-What?" asked Ino in surprised as she almost dropped the papers she was holding.

"Hn." grunted the Uchiha with a small smirk.

"Oh it's you!" replied the blond-haired girl in a disappointed tone.

"What does that mean?" inquired Sasuke with a frown.

"Nothing… Sorry, it's just… Haaa… You see…" begin to mumbled the girl.

"Focus." said the dark-haired boy in an authoritarian tone.

"I'm worried for Sakura." said Ino as she looked at the boy with a sad expression.

"How come?" asked Sasuke, suddenly interested.

"Well, since yesterday, she's a bit down and today I found her in the shower bleeding to no end!" answered the blond-haired medic.

"What?" asked the Uchiha in disbelief.

"She fell in the shower… I tried to ask her what happened. At first, she didn't remember and then she didn't want to talk about it. Since that, it's like she's not really there… Her mind is on something else. Look." explained Ino as she pointed a finger toward the Haruno girl.

Turning in the direction pointed by the blond, Sasuke searched for his team-mate and found her standing in front of an occupied chamber with a sad expression.

"You want me to try?" asked the Uchiha.

"Yes. Maybe she'll open up to you." answered the Yamanaka girl with a relieve smile.

"I doubt it. You're her best friend after all." replied Sasuke with a soft sigh.

"I don't think I am anymore…" confessed Ino with a sad expression.

"Why are you saying this?" inquired the boy.

"She hates me. It's pretty obvious. Kiba said that she's just in a bad mood, but I'm sure it's worst than that." explained the blond-haired girl.

"Ino. You should trust Kiba's opinion." said Sasuke while rolling his eyes.

"Huh!"

Slowly, the dark-haired boy left the girl behind and walked toward the pink-and-black-haired girl. Once he reached her, Sasuke took place next to her and looked at the same chamber as her. Immediately, he knew who the person inside the creature's body was. It was that young girl, Nya. Sakura really had a hard time when the girl transformed. Maybe she was still feeling guilty or maybe she was anxious for tonight. Everyone knew her coma would come soon and by the symptoms she had, it would surely be today. Glancing at her face, Sasuke felt terribly helpless. She looked so troubled.

"Hello Sakura." greeted the boy.

"Hi Sasuke." replied Sakura without looking at him.

"What are you doing with Nya?" asked the dark-haired boy.

"I'm watching her. I'm surprised you remember her." answered the girl, still unmoving.

"I do. You impressed me that day." spoke the Uchiha.

"My, my… What's with the compliments today?" asked Sakura as she glanced at him with a teasing smile.

"I'm serious Sakura. You impressed me a lot." insisted the dark-haired boy.

"Hn…" grunted the girl as she looked back at the cell where Nya was.

"Since when do you sound like me?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Too much time spent with you." answered the girl with a playful smile.

"Tch…" replied the boy with a small smile.

"Where's Naruto? I thought he was coming to bring you clothes?" suddenly asked the used-to-be pink-haired girl.

"Yes, he did. He went to see Tsunade up-stair." answered the Uchiha.

"I see." added Sakura not really making eye contact with him.

"You didn't answer my question." spoke the dark-haired boy.

"I know you don't believe me, but now, I understand what she was telling me…" explained Sakura as she let her finger traced a line on the glass.

"I believe in you." interrupted Sasuke with a small frown.

"But I still feel like a fool." replied the Haruno girl as she glanced at him.

"You're not." said the dark-haired boy.

"Sasuke…" whispered the girl as she closed her eyes and let go of a sigh.

"Sakura…" insisted the young man.

"This man is real, even if the only people able to see him are infected." spoke Sakura as she turned toward the dark-haired boy with serious eyes.

"I know." said Sasuke, honestly.

"No, you don't." replied the girl while looking back at her ex-patient.

"I believe in you. If you tell me he exist, then he exist." stated the Uchiha as he turned the girl around to face him.

"I saw him again today. He can't touch me, but he lures me. He took me by surprise and I fell in the shower." confessed the Haruno girl.

"So that's what happened…" said the boy, more to himself than anything else.

Unfortunately, it wasn't what the girl was expecting. Seeing her bothered expression, Sasuke tried to explain himself.

"Sakura… We're worried about you." spoke the young man.

"Yeah, you think I'm crazy and all you want is for me to get into a coma as soon as possible." said Sakura while rolling her eyes.

"No…" begin the Uchiha.

"Never mind." interrupted the girl as she untangled herself from him.

"Sakura…" insisted Sasuke.

"SAKURA! MY KONEKO!" yelled a feminine voice.

Before Sasuke could say anything, a blur of blond burst in front of him and engulfed Sakura in a bear hug. Surprised, Sasuke was about to ask Ino for explanation when he spotted her next to him with Sakura's dad. As usual, her father was looking at him with a deadly aura and his tall posture was far from inviting. No matter what he would do, her father would always despise him and it had been like that since he was paired-up with Sakura in team-7. While Sasuke had to address him as Mr. Haruno, Naruto was regarded as his own son. It was simply unfair.

"Brat." greeted Akihito with a frown.

"Mr. Haruno." greeted back the dark-haired boy.

"Oh my little Sasuke! I didn't see you. How are you sweetie?" asked Sakura's mother as she engulfed the poor boy into an awkward hug.

"I'm fine Miss Haruno and you?" inquired the Uchiha with a small polite smile as the woman release him.

"Oh! Isn't he cute Akihito?" asked Emiko with a dazzling smile as she looked at her husband.

"Hummm…" grunted the man as he frowned deeper.

"Hi dad…" greeted the used-to-be pink-haired girl.

"Sakura, my precious daughter!" yelled the man with a big grin as he engulfed his daughter in a bear hug.

"Ino! My second daughter, how are you?" asked Emiko as she suddenly saw the blond-haired medic.

"I'm fine Emiko. It's nice to see you again." replied Ino with a little wave of her hand.

"You said it, but I have to say that I'm a bit disappointed with both of you." said the woman while she pointed an accusative finger at the two teenagers.

"What? Why?" asked the blond in disbelief.

"It's been so long since you two came home and let's not talk about my little sunshine, this boy is in for a big trouble. Seriously, I miss you…" explained the woman with happiness.

"Will you just drop it with the stupid babbling?" suddenly shouted Sakura with an angry expression.

Like a storm, Sakura ran away from the group and got in her chamber, before loudly closing the glass door. Surprised by the sudden commotion, Kiba left his chamber and looked at the group for an explanation. Subtly, Ino made a sign to tell him not to interfere and to wait for her explanations.

"Oooookay! Can someone tell me what happened exactly?" inquired the girl's mother with surprised eyes.

"If you really want to know Emiko, this is all your fault." accused Akihito with a glare.

"What? What have I done idiot?" asked Emiko in anger as she returned her husband glare.

"Oh! Don't worry about her Emiko… She's been like that since yesterday." said Ino with a sad expression.

"What happened?" inquired again the blond-haired woman.

"She started the hallucinations phase and it didn't go smoothly." explained the Yamanaka girl.

"In fact, she feels misunderstood and pretty much alone." added Sasuke.

"What makes you say that Uchiha?" asked Akihito with a suspicious look.

"She doesn't take her situation well and she unleashes her anger on everyone for no reason." answered Ino.

"Personally, I think she didn't do the bereavement of her normal life." stated the Uchiha.

"Emiko…" suddenly said the pink-haired girl's father with a nervous smile.

"Yes honey?" asked the blond woman with suspicion.

"This is a girl thing." stated the man.

"Let me guess… You're afraid of your own daughter?" inquired Emiko with a frown.

"Of course not! It's just that I'm a total idiot when it comes to feelings. How about I go with your little brat here to get Naruto while you sort that out?" suggested Akihito to Sasuke's great surprise as he put a lazy arm around the boy shoulders.

"Why not?" replied the woman while throwing her arms in the air in surrender.

And with that said, Emiko left the group for her daughter's chamber. Softly, the blond-haired woman opened the glass door and entered the room before closing the door behind her. Taking a few seconds to asses her surroundings, the woman carefully advanced toward her daughter and sat next to her on the ground, in the corner, her back to the glass window. Replacing her long skirt smoothly, Emiko glanced at her daughter with worried eyes. Her situation was getting worst. Her skin was more translucent and was crumbling at some place, her used-to-be beautiful pink hair, which was the proud of her mother, was now black and lifeless. Sakura was currently sitting with her legs up and her arms crossed over her knees with her head deeply buried in it. With a soft smile, Emiko let her hand caress her daughter's head in an affectionate manner.

"How about you start with the beginning?" suggested the woman.

"I don't want to." mumbled the Haruno girl under her arms.

"But you'll have to." said Emiko with a soft voice.

"…"

"You know honey, life is not always as we planned it." explained the woman as she placed her hand back in her laps.

"No shit!" replied Sakura with an annoyed expression while glancing at her mother.

"Watch your language!" warned Emiko as she gave a small slap on her daughter left leg.

"…"

"Ino and Sasuke told me about what happened…" spoke Emiko returning to her serious side.

"Those two idiots don't understand a thing." replied the girl with anger.

"They're worried for you…" corrected her mother.

"THEY DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME! ALL THAT MATTER TO THEM IS THAT I GET INTO A COMA AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO THAT THEY WON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO MY SUPPOSED NON SENSE!" yelled the girl as she sat correctly and glare at her mother.

"That's not true honey and you know it. Now tell me what's really troubling you?" asked Emiko totally un-phased by her daughter outburst.

"…"

"Sakura…" insisted the woman.

"Why bother telling you? You won't believe me either." replied Sakura in a calmer tone.

"Give it a try." suggested her mother with a small smile.

"I have a chance to find a cure to this thing that is affecting us… But no one wants to believe me. Even Tsunade don't want to believe me! You see, my patients told me about the same thing. This is not a hallucination… If only they would listen to me, they…" tried to explain the girl, getting frustrated by her situation.

"Sakura. I do believe you. stated Emiko while placing her right hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"…"

"But you have to realise that you are no longer a medic. You are sick." explained the woman.

"You see! That's exactly what I was saying, you don't believe me! No one does!" replied Sakura as she pushed her mother's hand away.

"Sakura?" inquired Emiko.

"…"

"Why is it so important to you that people believe you or not?" continued the blond-haired woman.

"Because if they'd believed me; I'd be able to help them find a cure!" answered the young girl.

"My lovely girl…" said Emiko with a soft smile.

"What?" asked Sakura in annoyance.

"You're finally telling me how you feel and I understand it…" answered the woman.

"NO YOU DON'T! NO ONE FUCKING UNDERSTANDS! I'M SO ANGRY, SO SAD! I HATE THIS STUPID LIFE! But I hate myself even more… *sobs* Why does it have to be me? Why can't I take it like Kiba? Why am I feeling like this? Why am I so useless?" explained the Haruno girl as she burst into tears.

"Because you are human Sakura… And you are a beautiful giving person. You have a big heart and you are really self-giving, but you have to stop feeling guilty because you can't help others. You are sick, honey, and you have the right to be sick and helpless. You can also feel mad, sad or angry about this situation. But you certainly have to stop feeling guilty!" spoke her mother while engulfing her girl into her arms.

"It's so hard…" said Sakura while hugging back her mother.

"Hush my little koneko… Hush." whispered Emiko as she kissed her girl's head.

Crying her heart out on her mother's shoulder, Sakura was finally letting go of all the pressure she had put on herself over the years. After a few minutes, the pink-haired girl finally started to calm down and Emiko couldn't help but smile. After all those years of acting though, Sakura was finally showing her weak side and she was glad to see her daughter getting back to her human side. With her ninja training, her situation with Naruto and Sasuke during the fourth ninja war and her constant work in the hospital, Sakura was more or less acting like a machine programmed to do certain things at a certain moment. She had let herself fall to a second plan status, making people more important than her and Emiko was glad that her daughter was finally realising that she is a person too. A person with desires, needs and fears.

"I think you'll have a few apologies to do." said the blond-haired woman.

"Then… I'll start with you." replied Sakura.

"Don't bother my little girl. You know I'll never be mad at you." spoke Emiko with a huge smile.

"But I disappointed you." added the girl with a sad expression.

"No, not at all." concluded her mother.

"I'm sorry anyway." apologized Sakura as she let go of her mother.

"That's okay." replied the blond-haired woman with a satisfied expression.

**.**

**On Ino's side**

.

It's been ten minutes since Ino last heard Sakura's shouts and she was beginning to worry for her and her mother. The pink-haired girl was emotionally instable lately and in spite of the wonderful relation she had with her mother, Ino was afraid that the girl could hurt her mother's feelings. Sakura was really hard with everyone and despite her attempts to understand her, she had no idea what was going on in her head. Sighing in desperation, the blond-haired girl let herself fell in a chair near the main table and lay her head on the cold wood of the table. Sensing her turmoil, Kiba took place next to her and started to caress her hair in a comforting manner.

"What's wrong?" inquired the young man as Ino sat back properly.

"I just don't get it…" answered the blond-haired girl with a defeated expression.

"Sakura?" asked Kiba, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" replied Ino while leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Ino… It's not that hard to understand." said the now almost dark-haired boy.

"What do you mean?" asked the Yamanaka girl as she sat back and looked at him in the eye.

"How would you cope if your whole life was to end now?" demanded Kiba.

"…"

"…"

"But… But how come you're not reacting like her?" asked the blond-haired girl in disbelief.

"I did." answered the young man with a little smirk.

"What?" replied the girl.

"But I'm not like her…" added the Inuzuka.

"What do you mean?" tried to understand Ino.

"It's harder for her because she is the one who used to help others. She is used to be the savior and not the one that needed to be safe." explained Kiba with a serious expression.

"I understand what you mean… When Sasuke left the village, Sakura vowed to never be weak again, to never need help." stated the young woman with understanding eyes.

"And now she feels like she's back at the start." added the used-to-be brown-haired boy.

"Gosh… I feel so bad for her now…" spoke Ino as she nervously played with a blond strand of hair.

"Don't worry too much honey." said Kiba while letting his left arm encircled her tiny waist.

Suddenly, the door of the chamber cell opened slowly and Sakura and her mother got out of it.

"Sakura!" immediately greeted Ino as she stood up.

"Ino…" said the used-to-be pink-haired girl with a small smile.

"Come on sweetie…" whispered Emiko while pushing her daughter forward.

"I'm sorry for my bad behaviour with you Ino. I guess I didn't take my disease well and I unleash my anger on you for no reason… Your one of my most precious people, you didn't deserved that." started to apologize Sakura with honest eyes as she grabbed her friend's hands in hers.

"Apologies accepted. I understand you a little more now." replied Ino with a huge smile.

"Seem like I still need my mom to put me back on the right track." said the Haruno girl with a small blush while rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad she's there, 'cause I couldn't live in a world where you wouldn't be my friend anymore…" replied Ino as she engulfed her friend in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you girls." stated Emiko while hugging the poor Kiba.

"Ugh! Too much love…" whispered the young man with a frown.

At the same time, the door of the unit burst open and Sakura's father entered the room sitting on Naruto's back, piggy back style, while hitting him with his belt like a horse, followed by a frowning Sasuke.

"Come on you two idiots, hurry up." said the man with a mad expression.

"Awww don't be mean Mr Haruno! I swear I wasn't trying to trick you into walking in the nurses' lockers room." whined Naruto as he lazily walked toward the table.

"Say all you want kid, I won't change my mind." replied Akihito while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on Naruto… What have you done again?" asked Kiba with a huge smirk while Sakura's mother let him go.

"Nothing! I swear." replied Naruto as he put his hands in front of him in a defensive manner.

"Mr Haruno found him and was about to get back here when the Dobe entered the wrong door. Unfortunately, we trusted him with the directions and followed him." explained Sasuke while taking a seat next to the almost dark-haired boy.

"It was a bad idea." said Akihito as he jumped off of the blond-haired boy's back.

"Idiot." mumbled the Uchiha with a smirk.

"What did you say?" inquired the Haruno patriarch while glaring daggers at the young lad.

"Not you Mr. Haruno. I was thinking about Naruto." replied Sasuke, blushing.

"Dad, leave him alone." warned Sakura as she crossed her arms over her chest in an authoritarian voice.

"Oh! Hi little devil! How are you? Feeling better?" inquired the man, waving carefully his hand in front of him.

"Yes. By the way… I want to apologized to all of you. I'm sorry for my bad behaviour with you… You've been awesome with me and I was simply mean with you." said Sakura with a small blush.

"No problem Sakura! Believe it! I still like you!" said Naruto with his cheerful grin.

"Don't worry my little sunshine! There's no way, my little Koneko could get mad at you." said happily the Haruno matriarch completely ignoring the rest of the crew.

"Emiko…" warned Akihito.

"What?" replied the woman with venom.

"How about we spend this last day around a nice meal, hum?" suggested Ino as she shown the picnic basket of Emiko in hopes it would change the mood.

"Great idea! Let's prepare everything!" said Emiko with a huge smile, her mood changing swiftly.

As everyone started to prepare the room for the improvise meal, Naruto approached Sasuke and took place next to him.

"So?" asked the blond-haired boy.

"So what?" replied in an annoyed tone the Uchiha.

"Did something happened?" said again Naruto with a meaningful look.

"What are you implying by this Dobe?" asked again the dark-haired boy.

"Well, with Sakura? Did you talk to her?" specified the Uzumaki with a smirk.

"…"

"Sasuke… Seriously?" stated Naruto in disbelief upon his friend's silence.

"Stop bothering me." growled Sasuke while looking away.

"Time is running out." said the blond with a disappointed look on his face.

"I know." replied the Uchiha in annoyance while looking at the used-to-be pink-haired girl.

"Then do it. Do it now!" announced Naruto, enthusiast.

"No. It's not the best mome…" begin the dark-haired boy, closing his eyes.

"HEY SAKURA! SASUKE WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU!" yelled the jinchuriki as he stood up to get the girl's attention.

"Idiot! Shut your fucking mouth!" replied Sasuke while tackling the other boy on the floor in pure anger.

"What is it Sasuke?" asked Sakura as she joined them.

"Got to go…" announced the blond while standing up and running away.

"Like hell you do…" growled the Uchiha, still on the ground.

"What?" inquired the girl, not being able to hear him.

"Humm… Sakura… Can… Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked the dark-haired boy as he stood up and led the girl away from the group.

"Yes, sure…" answered Sakura with a small smile.

.


	13. Transformation

_Hello there! ^_^_

_I know… -_- I'm a lazy idiot, but guess what? ^_^I give you my longest chapter ever to thank you for being so patient with me. Hope you'll like it! Review please!_

_Love you all! xxxx_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**Chapter 13 – Transformation**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**On Naruto's side**

.

Trying to hide his devilish smile, Naruto took hold of a few chairs and set them near the table. To say he was satisfied with his little actions would be an understatement, he was damn well proud. Soon, his two best friends would be an item and both would be happy like they have never been before. This was just too wonderful. For months, the young Uzumaki had worked with the Uchiha to finally make him realised his feelings for their team-mate and the results were finally happening.

"What's with the smile my little sunshine?" inquired Sakura's mother as she threw a tablecloth on the table.

"Nothing Miko-chan." replied Naruto, still smiling.

Suddenly, the door of the unit burst open and all eyes went to the entrance. In front of them, a well-known grey-haired man stood in all his wacky glory. His jonin attire was dirty and half torn, his luxurious grey hair was placed in different angles and his mask was ripped under his left eye. Softly, he walked toward the table and looked at the troubled people with intense eyes.

"Kakashi?" inquired the blond-haired boy in surprise.

"Where is she?" asked the man, completely ignoring his ex-student.

"Humm… She went to talk to Sasuke…" answered Kiba with an unsure look on his face, "She'll be back soon!"

"God…" whispered the grey haired man as he let go of a breath.

"You sure you're alright, old man?" asked Naruto as he patted his ex-sensei's back.

"TSUNADE WAIT!" suddenly yelled Shizune while Tsunade burst into the room, angry.

"KAKASHI HATAKE! HOW DARE YOU…" yelled the woman in fury as Shizune tried to calm her.

"Hokage!" greeted Sakura's mother with a huge smile as she watched the woman join them near the table.

"Oh! Hummm… Hello Mr and Mrs. Haruno." greeted back the Gondaime as she calmed down.

"Dickless…" spoke Sai with a fake smile as he putted his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Surprised, the blond-haired boy swirled around and tripped over himself. The dark-haired boy was way too discreet to the Uzumaki's liking.

"SAI!" replied the blond in pure anger, while blushing madly.

"What's going on here?" asked Ino as she appeared with a tray of dishes, confused.

"I learned that my student was sick." answered Kakashi while brushing his grey mop with his fingers.

"Oh…" whispered the blond-haired girl in understanding.

"Yeah…" added Tsunade with a dark expression.

As the tension grew between the two, Emiko walked toward the man and grabbed his hands in hers.

"Oh Kakashi! We're so happy to see you, despite those moments of uncertainties." said the woman with a charming smile.

"Always my pleasure to see you too Emiko, Akihito." greeted politely the Hatake.

"Kakashi." greeted Sakura's father while shaking the man's hand.

"Just know that you have all my support with Sakura's situation." added Kakashi while bowing politely.

"Thank you." thanked the Haruno couple.

Sighing, the grey haired man turned back his attention at the Hokage and glared at her.

"I'm leaving for a month and when I get back, it's the Apocalypse…" said the man in an accusative tone as he turned around to face the Hokage.

"It's not the Apocalypse. We're facing a disease." corrected the Gondaime while crossing her arms over her protruding chest to emphasize her point.

"And that's why you declared a state of emergency?" added Kakashi in a sarcastic tone.

"Hatake…" warned the Gondaime, feeling her patience flowing out the window with each passing minute.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, you still have me!" tried to cheer the blond-haired boy as he slid his left arm over the man's shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the man, suspicious.

"You don't know? Sasuke is being watch over in case of possible infection…" answered candidly Naruto, oblivious of Tsunade's sigh of despair.

"And you just tell me now?" spoke Kakashi in a threatening voice as he untangled himself from Naruto and looked at the Gondaime with a murderous glare.

"Basically? Yes." replied the Hokage with sarcasm.

"Half of my team is facing a difficult period and you don't believe it was worth telling me?" accused the grey haired man.

"The mission was more important and knowing you, you would have come back here the second I told you." added Tsunade while poking his chest with her finger.

"Ooookay! Time out everyone! Let's just calm down and wait for Sasuke and Sakura to get back…" suddenly stated Emiko with a worried smile as she put a shaky hand on their shoulder.

"By the way, I'd like to know what the brat is doing with my precious daughter?" asked Akihito with a frown.

"Later honey… How about we have lunch together humm? I prepared everything!" suggested the woman with her most beautiful smile.

"S-Sure thing Mrs Haruno." replied Tsunade with a small blush as she regained her composure.

"You can call me Emiko, Hokage." spoke the woman with affection.

"Alright Emiko, then call me Tsunade." added the blond-haired Kage with a small smile.

**.**

**On Sasuke's side**

.

Walking in the staircase, Sasuke led the way toward the upper level and sat down. Softly, Sakura joined him and sat down next to him with a small smile on her face. She was happy that he was still being nice to her. After everything she did, she was scared to have lost all of her friends. Looking at the young dark-haired man, Sakura couldn't help but feel worried about the Uchiha uneasiness. He was edgy… His right leg was shaking, his eyes were focused on his laps and he was nervously playing with his hands. It was a rare sight to see. Smiling to herself, the pink-haired girl grabbed the young man's hands in hers.

"You alright?" asked the black-haired girl with a funny expression.

Surprised, Sasuke stopped his actions and looked at the girl with a stressful expression. It was time.

"Yeah… Sorry." replied the young man with a tiny smirk.

"I'm glad that you are here with me you know…" begin Sakura with a small blush as she looked away.

"I'm glad to be here too." replied the Uchiha, entranced by the used-to-be pink-haired girl

"Silly…" spoke the girl with a huge smile as she rolled her eyes playfully, "What I wanted to say was that I'm very thankful to you for your help and support. I've been awful to you lately, but you never back down. In fact, you've been very nice to me lately. Thank you. Thank you for everything Sasuke."

"You're not that unbearable you know… I totally understand what it must felt like." explained the young Uchiha, looking away a little.

"You're my hero!" stated Sakura with a dazzling smile as she hugged the boy.

"Yeah right…" said Sasuke, a little surprised.

"Ha, ha, ha! What is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Sakura, still smiling while taking hold of the dark-haired boy's hands.

"Humm…" mumbled the boy as he looked away.

"Yes?" insisted the girl as she leaned toward him.

And without any warning, Sasuke hurriedly leaned toward the pink-haired girl and kissed her on the lips harshly, his hands crawling on the Haruno girl's back. The feeling was so intense; he thought he would die right on the spot. His heart was beating like a wild storm, his insides doing back flips while he started to shiver. On the other side, Sakura was dumbstruck. It was like receiving a huge bucket of water in the face. But when she felt Sasuke's tongue slid across her lower lip for entrance, she snapped. Roughly pushing the dark-haired boy away from her, Sakura looked at him with round eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" asked the girl, enraged.

"…"

"I'M SICK IDIOT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU COULD GET INFECTED!" continued to yell the black-haired girl as she stood up and climbed two stairs.

"I don't care!" replied Sasuke while standing up to follow her.

"Well I do!" said Sakura as she backed away from him.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm an idiot when it came to feelings…" suddenly apologized the Uchiha while he stopped moving and rubbed his forehead.

"What?" inquired the girl not understanding what was happening.

"I… I don't know what took over me, okay? I wanted to tell you something." answered Sasuke as he moved forward again.

"No, no, no! I know where this is going and I don't want to talk about it, not here, not now." stated the black-haired girl before turning around and climbing another two stairs.

"Sakura…" spoke the Uchiha.

And with that said, Sakura ran away from Sasuke without looking back.

**.**

**On Sakura's side**

.

Trying to escape the Uchiha sure proves to be harder than what she first thought. First, they were both confined in the same hospital and second, Sakura only had two floors to do so. Therefore, she had no other choice but to hide in a janitor closet. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't one to get impressed by her fleeing. He had to talk to her and he would talk to her. Throwing the door open, the young man spotted the pink-haired girl hiding behind a shelve and immediately rolled his eyes at her childishness. Looking outside to make sure no one was looking, Sasuke closed the door and locked it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Sakura with anger.

"I'm preventing you from fleeing again." answered the dark-haired boy as he walked toward her.

"Sasuke…" warned the Haruno girl.

"Listen Sakura, I know what you're thinking right now…" begin the Uchiha as calmly as he could.

"Yeah… A lot of people seems to know what I'm thinking lately." interrupted Sakura with sarcasm.

"Shut up and listen." said Sasuke with anger.

"What is it?" asked the girl, now fully interested.

"…"

'Come on, I can do this.' thought the dark-haired boy, stressfully.

"What are you trying to say?" insisted Sakura.

"I know it's not the best moment to tell you this, but I really like you. I mean… I'm an idiot for that kind of thing." tried to say the Uchiha before sighing heavily and sitting next to the pink-haired girl, leaving a fair distance between the two.

"…"

"I love you a lot, Sakura." confessed Sasuke, not daring to look at her.

"You?" spoke softly the girl in disbelief.

"Yes and I don't know if it's reciprocal, but if it's not, I can easily understand it. But I want you to know that I don't regret kissing you. In fact, I really enjoyed it and I would have enjoyed it a lot more if you would have kissed me back and if that Dobe hadn't show up last time I tried." answered the dark-haired boy as he turned his eyes on her.

At this, the pink-haired girl looked at the Uchiha with round eyes. She was surprised to say the least, that much Sasuke could tell, but there was also something else in those beautiful emerald eyes of hers. Fear… It was fear that was troubling her. For a few minutes, the Haruno girl remained quiet as she pondered the facts. After another minute, the girl looked away with a sad face and began to rub her left arm nervously. She didn't know what to say, but Sasuke couldn't take the pressure of not knowing anymore. He poured his heart out for her and a refusal would certainly kill him on the spot. After everything he went through those last years, he had come a long way to be the man he was now and it was all thanks to his friends. Naruto and Sakura… They have been so patient with him. When he got back, it took him some time to readjust with reality and human feelings, then some more to adjust to his friendship with them and a lot more to realise his actual feelings for the pink-haired girl. All along, they have been there… She has been there. Lovely, faithful, funny, beautiful, caring Sakura… Always ready to help him, to change his mind or to simply stay with him when it was hard. She was his everything, his light, his life. The tension was eating him alive. She couldn't possibly refuse him, could she?

"Please say something… Anything… If you don't love me back, tell me to fuck off or to never approach you again, but please tell me something." begged the boy as he hid his face with his bangs, on the verge of doing a heart attack.

"I-I have to admit that I'm a bit surprise by this…" confessed Sakura, awkwardly.

"Hn…" grunted the young man while rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I wasn't expecting it. I mean, I never thought you'd be this bold." continued to speak the girl as she looked away.

"Sorry." apologized Sasuke as he sighed in understanding.

She wasn't returning his feelings.

"Don't! I-I love you too Sasuke, heck, I always have. But since your return…" immediately replied Sakura as she took his hands in hers, concern and discomfort evident on her face.

"We've been everything but lovers…" concluded the dark-haired boy as he looked away, understanding where this was going.

"Basically..." replied the girl, feeling even more uncomfortable, "We never went on dates and until today I was considering you as a friend, because that's what you always expected from me… And with my disease…"

"It's not a really good timing, I know." spoke the Uchiha with a hard expression as he untangled his hands from hers.

"Yeah…" added the girl with a sad expression.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke as he was standing up.

"I can't accept your love right now…" begin the Haruno girl as she followed him.

"That's okay. I understand it." interrupted the young dark-haired boy as he went to the door.

"What I'm trying to say is that we can try for the last few hours, but…" said Sakura with a pleading expression.

"Don't bother…" replied the young Uchiha in a bored tone.

"Sasuke!" yelled the pink-haired girl as she grabbed the young man and turned him around forcefully.

"…"

"Let me finish please?" asked the girl, serious.

"Yes…" answered Sasuke with defeated eyes as he grabbed her retreating hand affectionately.

"Hummm…" mumbled Sakura as her gaze lowered on his black shirt.

"You can tell me everything." stated the young man as he clumsily replaced a strand of black hair behind her ear.

Yeah, he wasn't really into that kind of thing usually, but for her, he was ready to get out of his ways.

"I know…" replied the girl sadly.

"I won't be mad." added the young man while the girl started to nervously massage his thumb with hers.

"Do… Do you think you could be able to wait for me?" inquired the used-to-be pink-haired girl as she approached him a little more with pleading eyes.

"What?" asked Sasuke in disbelief as his heart started to beat madly.

"Could you wait for me? I mean… Will you be there when everything is over?" inquired Sakura, softly.

"Of course! Why do you think I won't be there?" replied the Uchiha in incomprehension.

But silence was his only response, and the way she was avoiding his look was proof enough of what she was thinking at the moment. He knew what she meant by this question and he couldn't help but sighed at this.

"Sakura… I'm not the guy that left you years ago." stated the young man with serious eyes as he let his left arm encircled her waist and drag her toward him to prove his point, "I did horrible things. It's true and I can't change that. But it's also true that I love you with all my entire being. This love for you is real… You're everything to me. And heck! I'd do anything for you!"

"Sasuke…" whispered the black-haired girl.

"I know we don't have a lot of time ahead of us. I'm aware of that. But I couldn't go and let you disappear without telling you how I felt about you. I had to tell you. I've been thinking about you for so long. You've always been there for me and I want to do the same. But if you want to put that aside until you get better, I'll accept it and this won't affected my feelings for you." continued Sasuke as he lifted her chin with his left hand.

"Really?" asked Sakura, unsure.

"Yes. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I'll wait 'til the end of the world if you ask me to. I'd do anything…" answered the boy with a small smirk.

"Sasuke…"

"Knowing you return my feelings is enough for me now." added Sasuke.

"Of course silly… I love you too. I just want it to stay that way when I wake up." spoke Sakura with a small smile.

"I'll be there. Same as always… Even if I'm a total ice block of a jerk and don't know how to show you what you mean to me." explain the dark-haired boy, smirking, "I'll try to be the man you want me to be."

"O-Okay… You win." abdicated Sakura as she landed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you…" thanked the dark-haired boy as he hugged back the girl.

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke felt happy, like all of his problems had disappeared through the window. As the strawberry smell of his soon-to-be girlfriend engulfed him in his own little fantasy world, Sakura pushed back a little from his embrace and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Wait you're not going to knock me out isn't it?" suddenly inquired the Haruno girl.

"Tch… Annoying." replied the Uchiha with a roll of his eyes as he kissed her forehead.

**.**

**On Naruto's side**

.

After half an hour of waiting, Naruto was about to destroy the entire building. Where were those two idiots when he needed them? Staring at this appetizing food for so long was starting to take his sanity away. Sakura's mother was a wonderful cook and not being able to eat her delicious meals was just plain torture. The blond-haired boy couldn't understand how the others around the table could happily chat about everything and nothing. As Kiba was about to tell the group one of his terrible jokes once again, Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" said the blond-haired boy as he hit the table and stood up.

"Naruto calm down would you?" asked Kakashi nonchalantly as he pushed back down the boy next to him in his seat.

"Yes, you're annoying." added Kiba as he glared at the blond-haired boy.

"Thought he had a point, they've been gone for a long time." said Ino as she looked at the clock with worried eyes.

"I swear if that Uchiha brat did something to my precious…" begin the red-haired man in a grumpy way as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Akihito…" warned the Haruno matriarch.

"That doesn't tell me where they are…" grumbled the Uzumaki boy.

"Right here… Does that answer your question, moron?" replied in an annoyed tone a feminine voice behind him.

"Sakura? Oh! Hi! Ha, ha!" greeted Naruto sheepishly while Sasuke rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

"Good god Sakura… Is it really you?" inquired the grey haired man in surprise as he glanced at the young Haruno girl from head to toes.

"Kakashi?" asked Sakura with round eyes.

"This is… surprising." concluded the Hatake in disbelief.

Slowly, Sakura advanced toward her ex-sensei and hugged him as the said man awkwardly patted the girl's back. He knew her appearance had changed but to that level, it was quite shocking.

"I never thought I would say that one day but you are uglier than ever." suddenly stated a male voice behind her.

Irked to no end, Sakura let go of Kakashi and turned toward the voice with an annoyed expression.

"Wow thanks Sai… I sure feel a lot better now." stated the black-haired girl with aggravation.

"Is that… temporary?" inquired Kakashi as he inspected one strand of black hair.

"I don't know sensei." replied the girl with a small smile.

"No one knows, but I hope to find something about it soon." added Tsunade as she glanced at her student with calculating eyes.

"Can you guys talk about this later? I mean, look at this food! You're torturing me!" suddenly interrupted Naruto as he pointed at the table with a teary expression.

"Will you shut up Dobe?" replied Sasuke in his usual bored tone.

"You shut up, Teme!" said Naruto in anger.

"Hn… Mongrel…" spoke the Uchiha as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Retarded." stated the blond jinchuriki while pumping menacingly his fist in the air.

"Idiot." replied Sasuke with a smirk.

"Ice cube!" accused the blond.

"Drop it you two…" interrupted Sakura, fed up with them.

"Yeah, you're giving me a headache." added Tsunade as she massaged her temples.

"But my little sunshine is right. Let's eat!" stated Emiko as she started serving her food.

"Come on little girl! Let's sit to please the ogre and tell your old sensei everything." said Kakashi as he patted the empty seat next to him.

"You sound like a pervert." stated the black-haired girl with a disgusted expression on her face.

"I know you like it." replied the grey haired ninja with a smile under his mask.

**.**

**A few hours later**

.

While everyone was cleaning, Tsunade sent the two infected ninjas away, despite their protestations, to relax a little. Everyone knew their transformation was bound to happen in a few minutes and it was best not to stress them out any more. Softly, Sakura took place on Kiba's mattress in his chamber and let her head rest on the wall behind her, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

"Hey!" suddenly greeted Kiba as he took place next to her on his mattress.

"Hi Kiba!" greeted back the girl as she open one lazy eye.

"I didn't know we were going to squat my place. I would have cleaned up." stated the black-haired boy as he replaced his covers.

"Sorry. But this is the best place to rest and to still be able to see the group." explained Sakura with a mocking expression.

"Yeah right." replied Kiba as he throw her a pillow.

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Sakura while returning the item to the boy.

"So? What's with the goofy smile?" asked the black-haired boy with a grin.

"Nothing." answered the girl still smiling.

"Yeah right… I bet it has something to do with Sasuke." suggested the Inuzuka boy with a wink.

"N-no." blurted the used-to-be pink-haired girl.

"Want to try that again?" asked Kiba, trying to hide his amusement.

"No." replied Sakura with a beautiful smile.

"Alright! Never mind." spoke the used-to-be brown-haired boy.

As silence installed itself among them, Kiba glanced at the pink-haired girl with a sad expression. Tearing her eyes off of their friends and of a certain Uchiha, Sakura turned her gaze toward the used-to-be brown-haired boy and immediately frowned.

"What?" asked the Haruno girl in panic.

"It's coming." answered Kiba with sadness as he watched Ino scolded Naruto for trying to hit the Uchiha with a plate.

"…"

"I don't want to leave her." confessed Kiba while playing with a strand of his pillow.

"You won't leave her, you're just…" begin the black-haired girl in comprehension.

"Going into a coma? Come on Sakura, it's more than that and you know it. I'll never wake up. I know it." interrupted the boy with serious determination.

"Don't say such nonsense." reprimand the girl.

"I know you feel it too Sakura…" replied the boy when he grabbed his head and bend in two, "Ha!"

"Kiba? What's going on?" asked Sakura as she patted his head.

"Sorry. I'm starting to feel really bad." answered the Inuzuka as he massaged his forehead.

"You feel it too humm?" inquired the used-to-be pink-haired girl.

"Yes." answered the boy, while trying to get better.

"He's here." stated Sakura as she glanced at nothing in front of them.

"I know." added the dark-haired boy darkly.

"I'm trying to ignore him, but it's getting hard." confessed the girl as she reclined in her previous position.

"So, what are you two planning?" suddenly asked Sasuke as he sat down next to the Haruno girl.

"Yeah! What are you scheming?" added Naruto as he let himself fall next to Kiba.

"Nothing really." answered the Inuzuka in annoyance as he pushed the blond off of his legs.

"Just talking." added Sakura with a sweet smile to the Uchiha before turning her attention back at the group, "So, you guys are done?"

"Yes. Your mom is such a dangerous boss. Let's just be happy she's not Hokage." replied Naruto with a scared expression.

"Ha, ha! It's true, but I love her just that way." said Sakura happily.

Suddenly, Kiba grabbed his stomach and bend down in two. Pain was evident on his face as he grabbed the mattress with his left hand.

"Gnnn."

"Kiba are you alright?" asked Sakura, as she holds him by his shoulders while Ino ran in the room.

"Hey what's wrong buddy?" inquired the blond-haired boy in panic.

"I'm… I'm fine." mumbled the boy as he started shaking.

"Yeah right." replied Ino as she rubbed his back affectionately.

"Look at his hair Ino…" said the Haruno girl as she glanced at the blond-haired girl seriously.

"Almost all black…" concluded the blond in horror.

"Yes." answered Sakura, sadly.

"No, not yet." whispered the Yamanaka girl.

"Naruto, get Tsunade." ordered the black-haired girl.

"Yes, I'm on it." replied Naruto as he ran away.

While Sakura and Ino helped the Inuzuka to lie down, Sasuke jumped on his feet and made some place for the trio. But as soon, as Kiba was laid down, Sakura frowned and lose her balance. In the blink of an eye, the Uchiha lurched forward and grabbed the girl before she could hit the floor. Worried, Sasuke cradled the girl in his arms and helped her sit down.

"What's wrong?" inquired the Uchiha with a worried voice while the girl started to squirm in pain.

"Sakura, what is it?" asked Ino as she examined summarily the girl.

"The… first symptoms of… Ha! The… Transformation." tried to explain Sakura between two waves of pain.

"Not you too!" stated the Yamanaka girl in despair.

"It's normal since the two of them were infected at the same time." replied Sasuke as he tried to soothe the used-to-be pink-haired girl.

"My little Koneko!" yelled Sakura's mom as she walked in the room.

"Calm down Emiko." replied Akihito as he engulfed his wife in a fierce hug.

"Tsunade…" tried to call Sakura when the said woman appeared in the room with Shizune in tow.

"Calm down Sakura. Ino give her this, while I take care of Kiba." said the busty woman as she threw a vial at the blond-haired girl.

Placing the content of the vials in a syringe, the two women gave a shot at the two ninjas. Tsunade then wait for a minute or two before scanning their bodies. Sensing the pain had lessen, the blond-haired woman sat between the two ninjas and wait for them to do the same.

"Thanks Shishou." thanked Sakura as she let the Uchiha help her to sit.

"You're welcomed. Naruto?" asked the Hokage who was now in her medic mode.

"Yes?" replied the blond.

"Go get Kiba's parents, would you?" ordered Tsunade with a sad expression on her face.

"Hummm, yeah! Sure!" replied the jinchuriki while Sakura's parents entered the room a little.

Upon seeing her mother distress, Sakura motioned for her to get in and the woman engulfed her daughter in a warm embrace.

"Oh! Sakura!" whispered the blond-haired woman as she kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry mom." apologized the used-to-be pink-haired girl while her father sighed heavily.

"So… What's going on?" inquired Tsunade as she looked at her two patients with worried eyes.

"It's hurting…" explained Kiba, craning his neck to see the Hokage.

"We are facing the first preliminaries of the transformation." added Sakura while gently pushing her mom to see her mentor.

"What?" asked in disbelief Ino, trying to follow the conversation.

"Kiba and I already have the burning sensation on our fingers and toes." clarified the dark-haired girl.

"And I'm feeling really drowsy." said Kiba while rubbing his eyes.

"Alright it's time then." concluded the Gondaime as she stood up and dust herself off.

"Time for what?" asked Ino, nervous.

"The induced coma." answered the Haruno girl with a compassionate expression.

"No…" whispered the blond-haired girl in horror before bursting into tears.

While Kiba tried his best to comfort the crying blond-haired girl, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it, before clumsily standing up and leaving the chamber. Understanding her, Sasuke stood up and softly lead the pink-haired girl's mother out of the chamber followed by a surprised Akihito. They had the right to a private moment.

**.**

**Fifteen minutes later.**

.

Kiba was gently lying down on his back in the bed and was desperately trying to comfort Ino. The girl had been crying non stop since Tsunade's declaration and was completely out of control. And to add to his problems, his mom and sister were crying their heart out on him, Hinata was squeezing his hand with teary eyes and Shino kept on saying that everything will be okay. The only positive thing about this situation was that Akamaru was allowed in the room and that the members of team 7 were somewhat the only normal people in the room. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Tsunade made her way inside the chamber followed by Shizune with a huge platter of syringes and liquids in vials.

"Where's the mask?" inquired the black-haired boy, clearly remembering the last induced coma he saw.

"You're not a child Inuzuka, you're not supposed to be scared of shots…" explained Tsunade with a smirk.

"Oh!" replied the boy as a deep blush made its way on his face.

"What's going to happen to my son?" asked Tsume, worried.

"I'll plunge him in an artificial coma and he'll be supervised once everyday 'til a cure is found." answered Tsunade as she prepared her material.

"Everything will be fine." repeated once again Shino as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"Ohhh Kiba…" started again Ino.

"Okay that's it. Stop crying and saying non-sense you're scaring me! Be strong damn it!" blurted the young man as he stand up a little, "I'm just going to sleep. That's all."

"Sorry." apologized at the same time the group.

"That's fine." replied Kiba, while calming down.

"If you have anything to say, it's now or never Kiba, we're ready for the shot." informed Tsunade as she glanced at the young man.

"Alright, Mom?" spoke Kiba in a soft voice.

"Yes?" replied Tsume with a sad smile.

"I love you okay. You are the best mother ever and Sis', I couldn't ask for a more annoying sister than you." said the young Inuzuka with a serene smile.

"I love you too little brother." said proudly Hana.

"And while I'm at it with the fluffy things, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Ino." explained Kiba as he took he girl's hand in his.

"Your…?" begin his mother with round eyes.

"Nice to meet you Ino. We heard a lot of good things about you, you're a very good doctor." said Hana as she elbowed her mother.

"Thank you." replied Ino as she nervously wiped a tear away.

"And Hinata? Shino? You're the most amazing team-mates I ever had." continued the used-to-be brown-haired boy, still smiling.

"You-you are a-a-amazing too Kiba." replied Hinata with a small smile.

"Trust yourself more Hinata, you're a talented ninja and you better take care of her for me Naruto." warned the young man.

"You bet on that one pal." replied Naruto with a thumb up as he caressed his girlfriend's head affectionately.

"And Shino… Try to relax a little with the culture of the insects, man, you're freaking people out." suggested Kiba with a frown.

"Hn…" grunted back the Aburame.

"And one last thing, Ino, I love you a lot, okay? I'm sorry that it has to end as soon as it had started but I promise that when I'll wake up, you won't regret it." finished the Inuzuka.

"Kiba… I love you too." replied Ino as she kissed his forehead.

"Ha! My awesome Akamaru! I'll miss you pal. Be nice with mom, alright? And take care of Ino for me, she's special to me." said the dark-haired boy as he ruffled the white fur of his now barking dog.

"Kiba…" whispered her mother with a sad smile.

"Alright… Let's do this." stated Kiba as he fall back on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Okay." said the Hokage.

And without anymore waiting, Tsunade took the air out of her syringe and give the shot to Kiba. At first, the boy didn't feel anything, however, after a few seconds, an itching feeling start to creep up his arms and feet. It wasn't unbearable, but it was annoying.

"How are you feeling?" inquired Tsunade as she glanced at the boy.

"Uncomfortable…" answered Kiba.

"Don't worry it won't last. I'll add a little more pressure." replied the busty woman with serious eyes.

Almost instantly, Kiba started to feel light-headed and it was hard to keep his eyes open. But a huge pressure on his chest made his eyes snapped open. The dark-haired man was sitting on top of him in front of everyone. Startled, the brown-haired boy glanced at the used-to-be pink-haired girl for a sign of approbation, but the girl's expression was perfectly normal. She wasn't seeing it. Glaring back at the man, Kiba tried to shift his position to sit, but was unable.

"Don't bother Kiba… It's only a matter of seconds before you are all mine. No one can help you, no one can hear you. This is how it works. When darkness takes over, it's over." explained the creature with a huge smile.

"No!" replied Kiba in anger.

"Kiba?" asked Ino in surprise.

"What's the matter?" inquired Tsunade, not understanding what was happening.

"I told you, it's useless." said the creature, proudly.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba.

"Old King Cole was a merry old soul…" begin to rant the man as his long black nail traced an unknown pattern on his chest.

"What are you talking about?" asked his mother, not understanding to who he was talking.

"It can be a side effect of the anesthesia." said Tsunade with incomprehension.

"And a merry old soul was he…" continued to speak the creature.

"Sakura..." whispered Kiba as sleep took over him.

"What?" asked Sakura with a confused expression.

"Ha, ha, ha! YOU'RE ALL MINE!" yelled hysterically the creature as it plunged his hands in the Inuzuka's chest

"Don't let him get you…" whispered the used-to-be brown-haired boy as his eyes closed and darkness consumed him.

"Huh!?"

After a few seconds of silence, Ino gave a squeeze to her boyfriend's hand and waited for a reaction, but nothing came. He was deeply sleeping.

"Kiba?" asked Ino.

"It's done." said Tsunade as she patted the blond-haired girl back in comprehension.

"Oh my little boy…" spoke Tsume as she caressed her son's hair.

The atmosphere was dead silence. There was a mix of disappointment and despair lingering in the air. It was like they had lost a battle and that the situation would now turn from desperate to ugly. While Kiba's family and friends were doing their goodbyes, Tsunade stood up and took Sakura's hand in her before dragging the girl out. She was tensed, Sakura could tell that much, but there was also anxiety in her golden-amber eyes. Something was off.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"I can't do it." blurted the Hokage with serious eyes.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" replied the girl not understanding her mentor.

"I can't put you into coma." clarified Tsunade.

"What? Why?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

"I can't do it… Sakura, I've lost so many persons that were precious to me…" explained the Hokage with sadness.

"But I can't put my own self into a coma!" replied Sakura in panic.

"What about Ino?" suggested the woman as she let go of her student's hands.

"Look at her, does she looks like a person who can do it?" almost yelled the Haruno girl as she pointed a finger toward her best friend to emphasize her point.

"Tch."

"You have to do it. I'm not dying remember? I'm just going to sleep, so there's no big deal with that." tried to rationalize the girl as she grabbed her sensei shoulders and shake her a little.

"There is a big deal! You…" begin Tsunade before a deep frown appeared on her peaceful face.

"What about me?" inquired Sakura as she let go of her sensei.

"You are like a daughter to me, I don't want to lose you." blurted the woman as she awkwardly rub her arms.

"Oh Shishou!" said the girl in understanding as she engulf her sensei in a hug, "Thank you, but you won't lose me. I promise. We'll find a cure, I'm sure of this. I believe in you."

"And I don't understand why…" replied the Hokage as she returned the hug.

"Because you're Tsunade Senju, Hokage of Konoha, the most renowned med-nin in the five nations!" announced Sakura with a huge smile as she back away a little to look at her.

"I wish I had your confidence." stated the blond-haired woman with a frown.

"Shishou…" warned the black-haired girl.

"Alright." replied the Gondaime with a small smile.

Smiling softly, Sakura hugged her sensei close to her once again. She would miss the drunk and feisty slug princess. As she released her sensei, a huge hand fell on her head and ruffled her black hair playfully. Turning around, Sakura was surprised to found Kakashi looking at her with one happy crinkling eye and a hand nervously scratching the back of his head. Then, came Naruto, Sai and Sasuke, looking very solemn. It was time for her to bid her goodbyes to her boys and everyone knew that it wouldn't be easy. Team 7 was an entity, each member was very close to the others and knowing that one of them was to disappear was simply unbearable for them. They deserved a special moment together. So, without saying a word, Tsunade left the group behind and walked toward Kiba's cell to fetch Shizune. Looking at the retrieving form of her sensei, Sakura was soon taking out of her reverie by two strong arms engulfing her into a bear hug. The unique fragrance of the jinchuriki immediately invaded her senses and the black-haired girl couldn't resist the urge to hug him back. And that's what she did.

"Damn, I can't believe this…" whispered Naruto as he inhaled deeply, head buried in the girl's hair.

"Everything will be fine." replied Sakura with a sad smile, "Naruto…"

"Hey dickless! You're not the only one who needs to say goodbye. Hurry up!" suddenly said Sai.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SAI! I CAN TAKE ALL THE TIME I WANT!" yelled the blond-haired boy as a deep blush appeared on his face.

"Naruto! Don't be rude! Kiba's family is still in the next room." reprimand Sakura while slapping him across the head.

"Sorry." immediately apologized the boy as he let go of the used-to-be pink-haired girl.

"I love you idiot." replied the girl as she hug her best-friend again.

"Me too." spoke softly the young Uzumaki, lifting the girl off of the ground to hug her even harder.

"Behave with Sasuke and Sai and take care of Hinata, will you?" inquired Sakura with a small smile.

"Of course Sakura, I will. It's a promise and you know me a…" begin Naruto with a huge toothy grin.

"Promise is a promise for life." finished the girl with sparkling eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed the boy as he released her friend.

Turning around with a huge smile on her face, Sakura spotted the enigmatic allure of her team-mate Sai. As usual, his stoic face showed nothing about what he was truly thinking. But the fact that he was there was enough for the used-to-be pink-haired girl.

"Oh Sai!" said the girl as she briefly hug the boy.

"Ugly." greeted the dark-haired boy.

"Stop reading those books." replied darkly the Haruno girl.

"But they say a lot of good things…" added Sai with a serious expression.

"Really?" asked Sakura, sceptical.

"Yes, like how to say goodbye properly." answered the young man with a phony smile.

And without any warning, Sai hugged the used-to-be pink-haired girl.

"Huh!?"

"Goodbye …" begin the boy, "Ugly."

"How to ruin everything…" growled Sakura as she pushed the dark-haired boy away, "See you soon Sai."

"Don't worry with him… You know how he is." replied Kakashi while sliding an arm around the Haruno's shoulder.

"I know Kakashi." said Sakura with a small smile.

"Come here." spoke Kakashi as for the first time in history he properly hugged his ex-student.

"I'll miss you." stated the girl while she let go of a tear.

"You won't even noticed." retorted the grey-haired man as he released the girl he considered as his own daughter.

"…"

"I will miss you." added the man with a hidden smile.

"If you want to, but still…" replied playfully the dark-haired girl.

Letting go of her old sensei, Sakura turned two sad eyes toward the lone Uchiha. As usual, he was awesome in his black outfit, his dark hair framing his face perfectly while two beautiful dark abyss gaze back at you. Too bad that right now his expression was anything but peaceful. Sasuke was familiar with departures and goodbyes. He knew them well enough to know that it was never easy. It was painful, horrible and devastating. And to put it simply, he hated it. Losing someone was the most terrible thing in the world and once again, destiny was against him. He knew he was unfair, but at the moment, all he wanted to do was run away from this place and despite all his efforts to hide his feelings, Sakura saw right through it. In a blink on an eye she threw herself at him and hid her face in his chest. Her tiny hands crawled on his torso and grabbed his shirt firmly. But what surprised everyone the most was when Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head fall gently on the black-haired girl's head while his arms held her close to him. At the same moment, Sakura's parents showed up while Shizune and Tsunade walked out of the room. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the…" begin Akihito with an angry face.

"Shhhhh!" scowled Emiko while looking at the duo with sparkling eyes.

But no matter how loud and stupid they could act, nothing would have been able to disturb their moment or tear them apart. They were together now. Softly, Sakura moved away a little from the dark-haired boy and approached her face toward his ear.

"Always remember Sasuke, where there is darkness there is also light. I'm here and even if not physically, I'll be here. I love you. Wait for me." whispered the girl with teary eyes.

"I'll be there." replied the Uchiha on the same lovely tone.

Letting go of the young man, Sakura reluctantly turned around to face her mentor when a huge cramp tore her apart. Upon the sudden wave of pain, the girl grabbed her medical gown above her heart and fell to her knees, panting heavily. Immediately, everyone rushed to her sides, but Tsunade pushed them aside to examine the girl.

"What's going on?" suddenly asked in panic Ino as she ran out of her boyfriend's room.

"We can't wait any longer. The transformation is beginning." informed Tsunade as she ran a green glowing hand over her student heart.

"No, not so soon!" said Emiko with sadness and fear.

"Naruto, Sasuke help me get her in the bed." ordered the Gondaime as she moved aside to let the boys pass.

"Yes." replied in unison the two young men.

"Mom… Dad…" tried to speak the young Haruno girl despite the pain.

"Yes honey!" spoke her mother with teary eyes.

"We're right behind you." added her father as he followed Sasuke.

"I-I…" tried again the girl, when another wave of pain took over her.

"Sakura, don't strain yourself." ordered Tsunade while the boys gently laid the girl down on her mattress.

"Love you guys… You're the best parents ever." finally said Sakura as the pain start to lessen.

"How are you now?" inquired Tsunade with worries.

"Fine, the cramp vanished." answered the dark-haired girl with a smile.

"Damn Sakura! Don't do that again." reprimand Naruto as he gently caressed her arm.

"You scared us, my little Koneko." added Emiko while she grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Ino… Thank you for being my friend." continued Sakura as if nothing happen.

"I can't take it anymore…" said Ino, hiding her face in her hands.

"I know. That's why I want you to know that everything will be fine. Don't waste your time on the fact that we are going to sleep, focus on the good memories and on the hope that a cure will be found." replied Sakura as she patted her friend's leg.

"How can you be so optimistic all the time?" inquired the Yamanaka girl in disbelief.

"I met a boy who told me to never give up." answered the girl with a huge smile while her gaze landed on a blond-haired boy.

"Huh!?"

"He also told me he would be Hokage one day…" continued Sakura as her smile grew bigger.

"Me?" asked Naruto with two round eyes.

"Come on, let's do this. My level of pain is upgrading again." said the black-haired girl while Hinata and Shino joined the group.

"Alright." replied Tsunade as she injected the medicine in her veins.

"Sakura…" said softly Hinata with red puffy eyes, probably from crying so much over Kiba.

"Don't worry." spoke Sakura as she started to feel dizzy.

"Finally doctor, here you are." whispered a voice near her ear.

Upon hearing it, Sakura froze. He was here. As if he was hearing her thoughts, a black sphere of smoke materialize on her left side and crawled in front of her before transforming into the dark man she knew. Sitting on top of her, Sakura's eyes grew wide before a smirk made its way on her face.

"I understand what he meant now…" whispered the girl.

"What?" asked at the same time Naruto and Sasuke upon hearing her.

"Nothing… I better not see anyone of you mourning over me everyday." replied the girl with a cheery smile.

"We love you Sakura." said Emiko as she started crying loudly in her husband's arms.

"Take care of each other okay?" asked the girl while looking at her parents.

"Promise." replied her dad.

"You can still pretend to ignore me Sa-ku-ra, but your time is counted." spoke the dark man as he played nonchalantly with a loose strand of his black kimono.

She was on the verge of loosing consciousness, but she was still fighting. She didn't know why, but she knew that the man was right. Something would happen to her. The moment she'll lose focus with reality, something bad will happen.

"See…" begin the girl

"Tic, tack, tic, tack." mocked the man with a huge smile.

"You soon…" continued Sakura as if nothing happened.

"Sakura…I love you." blurted Sasuke as he lurched forward and grabbed her hand.

"Me… Too." replied the girl.

But it was too late, consciousness was leaving her.

"Finally all mine! Come into my world my little blossom." said the creature as it caressed the girl's face lovingly.

And with that last image, Sakura closed her eyes as the medicine worked its magic on her and that her world faded into nothingness.

.


	14. Realisation

_Hello guys! ^_^_

_Yep, it's me again… Sorry for the delay, I had the white page syndrome._

_Here we go for the next chapter, hope you'll like it. Reviews are welcomed!_

_See you soon! xxxx_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**Chapter 14 – Realisation**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Time was slowly slipping away as people started to leave her room. According to the passing nurses, it was a cloudy night and it would probably rain tonight. But that didn't matter. Nothing did… He felt empty, like something was missing in the big mess that was his life. It was terrible. She's been gone for half an hour now and people were still mourning her. An impressive group of crying nurses was assembled in front of her room while some of Konoha's rookie 9 had passed by to tell her and Kiba goodbye. Ino was seated in front of the two rooms and was crying softly while Shikamaru tried his best to comfort her with Choji. The used-to-be pink-haired girl's parents had just quit the room and were now being cheered up by Tsunade in her office. Overall, the whole atmosphere was devastating. Sasuke had tried to escape from everyone. He took place in a chair in a small corridor on the upper floor, where no one seems to go, and slowly drifted into his mind where he could grieve in peace. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps advertised him of someone's presence near him. Of course, his respite would be short; it was too good to be true. Slowly, Naruto walked toward him, but to the Uchiha's great surprise, the blond didn't join him. Instead, the young Uzumaki leant on the window frame that was in front of him to look outside. He was troubled, that much Sasuke could tell, but there was something else in those blue eyes that was wrong. For the first time since he met him, Naruto was defeated, completely and utterly defeated, and the fact that he was completely silent was really uncomfortable. Sighing in annoyance, Sasuke stood up and leant on the other side of the window frame, in front of the blond-haired boy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Sasuke in a low tone.

"Tch. Are you getting sick too?" joked the blond upon his friend sudden behaviour.

"Idiot…" replied the Uchiha with a glare.

"I'm just kidding Sasuke… It's just…" begin Naruto as he regained his seriousness.

"…"

"It's hard." confessed the young Uzumaki while turning his eyes toward his team mate.

"I know." added Sasuke as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I've seen that." replied playfully the blond, clearly referring to their relationship, "You could have warned me."

"You know me, I'm spontaneous." stated the Uchiha with a smirk.

"Yeah right, you mean as predictable as the fact that the sun set every night." corrected Naruto with a huge grin.

"Shut up." growled Sasuke with a trace of a blush on his cheeks.

"Anyway, I'm glad for you two…" concluded Naruto, arms behind his head in a lazy manner.

"Hn."

"It's just sad that she's not here to live that love." added the blond, sadness erasing the remnant of his smile.

"Naruto…" begin Sasuke irritated by the blond-haired boy's mood swings

"It's true!" interrupted the young Uzumaki with exasperation as he threw his arms in the air and took place in a chair, "All I think about is her. I feel like my world is dead. I know this sound crazy but Sakura and I were closed, very closed. After your departure… We became best friends, we spend all of our time together and now that she's not here anymore, I'm lost."

"Sakura have always been the one to keep us together, it's normal to feel like this Dobe." replied the dark-haired boy as he sat down next to him.

"I supposed you're right." said Naruto, while massaging his forehead slowly.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke as he leant his head down on the back of the chair.

"What do we do now?" asked the jinchuriki, defeated.

"We do our best to help Tsunade find a cure." answered the Uchiha, eyes closed.

"What if you are infected?" inquired again the blond, worried.

"I'm not." replied Sasuke in a firm tone while glaring at his friend.

"But if you are?" insisted the young Uzumaki.

"We'll find a cure." answered with confidence the dark-haired boy.

Suddenly, Kakashi turned the corner of the corridor and walked toward the duo in an aloof manner, before letting himself fall in a seat next to the Uchiha. Lazily, he massaged his forehead while a sigh escaped his lips.

"Kakashi." greeted Sasuke in a bore tone.

"What's up old man?" added Naruto, leaning on his knees to have a better view of his ex-sensei.

"Nothing much… I'm just depressed and tired." answered lazily Kakashi while letting his head fell back on the back of the chair.

"It's not very surprising. You ran from Suna to here in one day." replied the blond-haired boy with a small grin.

"I was worried and I had good reason for it." explained the grey-haired man as he glared at the Uchiha.

"Well stop worrying about me I'm fine." said Sasuke, annoyed.

"If you were that fine you wouldn't be stuck in the hospital." accused Kakashi, still glaring.

"It's preventive." stated the Uchiha while glaring back at his ex-sensei.

"You know what I mean." replied the grey-haired man as he looked in front of him.

"I didn't know you loved us so much sensei." said Naruto with a smile.

"Why is it so surprising?" asked Kakashi, surprised.

"I don't know… You're very secretive." answered the blond.

"Well, I assure you that you are important for me. You're as important as my own family." explained the Hatake while looking seriously to his two ex-students.

"Ooooh! You're so cute." said Naruto with a goofy grin.

"Even if you won the 4th ninja war I can still kick your ass." replied harshly the man while glaring at the blond.

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed the jinchuriki as he hold his belly.

Once Naruto calm down again, the silence installed itself among the small group and with it came a wave of nostalgia. Normally, the small voice of Sakura would be yelling insults toward the blond before saying sweet compliments to the grey-haired man for his sensibility.

"I feel like I've lost my own daughter." confessed Kakashi while looking at the neon light on the ceiling.

"Hn."

"And I've been a terrible father." added the grey-haired man, now looking through the window.

"Stop the drama old man, Sakura knew you loved her and that you were doing your best. Is not your fault if the Teme and I took all your energy." tried to cheer the blond-haired boy as he put his arm around the Uchiha's neck.

"But still, I could have been there when she needed me the most." continued the Hatake as he nervously scratch his left hand.

As an awkward silence installed itself among them, Sasuke brushed off the Uzumaki's arm around his neck and stood up.

"It's been a hard night, maybe we should try to sleep." declared the dark-haired boy.

"Teme's right, we're all tired and we went through a hard moment. Maybe a good night of sleep could help us out." added Naruto, mimicking the Uchiha.

"You're probably right." stated Kakashi as they all took separate ways.

.

**The next morning**

.

Groaning softly, Sasuke tried to hide himself from the shinning light that was flooding in the room. He had a terrible night, between the nightmares and the insomnia, he had probably slept two hours. Maybe he could visit Sakura instead of wasting his time in bed. With that thought in mind, the Uchiha opened one lazy eye but closed it almost instantly. It was so damn bright in that room. Sighing, Sasuke took off the sheets and sat on the edge of his bed before rubbing his eyes tiredly. Once he was truly awake, the dark-haired boy tried again to open his eyes and once accustomed to the light, he stood up to get his things. Dressing himself with a dark long sleeves shirt and a pair of loose black pants, Sasuke replaced his messy hair with his hands and walked in the bathroom to wash his face and teeth. Once he was ready, the young man walked down the stairs and entered the special unit. The place was utterly calm compared to the day before. Getting around the table, Sasuke walked to the end of the unit and approached the pink-haired girl's cell when he spotted the blond hair of the Yamanaka girl. The girl was standing in front of the Inuzuka's cell with a crestfallen face.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Uchiha once he was next to her.

"Huh!? Sasuke? But… Hey, I could ask you the same thing…" blurted Ino, surprised by the young man's presence.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke with a small smirk.

"I was checking on them… You know even if they're in a coma it doesn't stop the transformation completely." finally answered the blond-haired girl, while looking at her boyfriend.

"Really?" inquired the dark-haired boy, intrigued.

"Yes… Their skin keeps on deteriorating and they'll lose the skin on their extremities." explained Ino before pointing at Kiba's hands, "Look at Kiba's fingers they're almost to the bone already."

"That's terrible." stated Sasuke with little disdain.

"Yes." replied the Yamanaka girl pensively, "Tsunade is working on a way to regenerate their skin when this will be all over."

"And?" asked the dark-haired boy.

"She's almost done. She's working on the veins system now." answered Ino with a small smile.

"At least…" added Sasuke.

"Yeah." whispered the girl smiling for a brief second before turning her attention on him, "So, how do you cope?"

"Hn." grunted the boy.

"I'm not Sakura, I need words." replied Ino while glaring.

"Not too bad and you?" repeated Sasuke, annoyed.

"I'm slowly getting used to it." stated the blond.

"Hn. I just hope she's not suffering too much." said Sasuke as he approached the Inuzuka's cell.

"I hope so." added Ino as she followed the Uchiha.

After what seems like an eternity, Sasuke started to glare at something and it immediately startled the blond-haired girl.

"What?" inquired Ino, a little stressed.

"What's that reddish pattern on his neck?" asked Sasuke, as he pointed at Kiba.

"What pattern?" replied the blond while trying to see what he meant.

"Look, near his medical gown collar." continued the dark-haired boy.

"Yeah, I see it." said Ino once she spotted the mark.

"What is it?" asked again Sasuke, while looking at the blond doctor.

"I don't know. I should warn Tsunade about it." answered the Yamanaka girl, worried.

"I wonder if Sakura have the same thing." said Sasuke as he walked toward the Haruno's cell.

"You're right, let's check that out." added Ino as she followed him.

Walking toward the other cell, the two ninjas stop dead in their tracks at what they saw. In the corner of the cell, Sakura was sitting, eyes wide open and one arm on her knee in a lazy manner. She had a sinister smile on her face and her dark hair was hiding her face slightly. She looked monstrous and overall, she didn't look like herself at all. Afraid, Ino backed away a little and hide herself behind Sasuke who, without even noticing it, was pushing Ino furthermore behind him to protect her. This situation was unbelievable.

"Sakura?" inquired Sasuke, carefully.

But he received no answer. Sakura kept on staring up in front of her with her sadist smile still in place.

"I don't think she's conscious Sasuke." whispered Ino while looking at her best friend with horrified eyes.

"Then why is she like this?" asked softly the Uchiha.

"I don't know!" replied Ino with annoyance.

"Do you see something unusual?" inquired Sasuke, ignoring her last comment.

"Except that she's awake?" specified the blond-haired girl as she grabbed the dark-haired boy's arm to protect herself while she looked at the other girl.

"Hn." answered the boy.

"She's in the same state as Kiba, physically at least. Look at her right hand." detailed Ino as she looked at her friend's body.

"Why is the left one intact?" asked Sasuke to no one in particular.

"I don't know." replied the blond still hiding behind his arm.

"Look… Her left arm and left leg are shining." said the Uchiha.

"Is it just me or the mark on her left arm looks like a claw?" inquired Ino as she let go of Sasuke's arm to have a better view of what she was seeing.

"No, I think you're right." answered the young man as he looked at the mark.

"Let's call Tsunade, this is getting weird." stated Ino as she turned around to call for help.

Suddenly, a feral growl was heard coming from the cell. Surprised, Sasuke turned his attention back toward Sakura who haven't moved an inch.

"What is…?" started Ino before being interrupted again by another growl.

This time though, Sakura's form started to shake and her right leg fell to the ground giving Sasuke enough time to see the weird purplish pattern similar to Kiba's one. In the blink of an eye, Sakura took a feline position and the dark-haired boy knew what was bound to happen. In a flash, the Uchiha lunge for the door and closed it firmly just in time to avoid the girl's attack. Crashing on the door, Sakura skin less hand scratched the door frenetically while feral growls escaped her throat.

"Sasuke!" yelped in surprise the blond-haired girl.

"Damn, even if she's chakra sealed, she's still strong. Ino, do something! I haven't been able to close the door properly, she'll burst through it." warned Sasuke as he battled with the Haruno girl for the door.

"What?" asked Ino, still paralyzed by the fear.

"NOW!" yelled Sasuke as he got hit by the door.

When black blood started to soil the door's window, Ino ran toward the panel control to ring the alarm and to inject sleeping gas in the used-to-be pink-haired girl's cell. After a few minutes of fight, Sakura fell to her knees unconscious, giving Sasuke some respite. Before the duo could say a word about what happened, Tsunade entered the unit in a hurry with Shizune and a group of nurses. Panic was evident on her face as she spotted the black blood on the window and the two ninjas trying to regain their breath.

"What's going on?" inquired Tsunade over the alarm, as she reached the blond-haired girl.

"We-we don't know Tsunade… It's Sakura…" whispered Ino while shaking like a leaf.

"COULD SOMEONE SHUT DOWN THE DAMN ALARM!" ordered the Gondaime, annoyed by the noises.

"Yes My lady." replied a nurse as she ran for the panel.

"What about Sakura?" asked Tsunade while grabbing Ino by the arms.

"She ran at us!" answered Ino.

"Impossible, she's in an induced coma." stated the Hokage in disbelief.

"I swear it happened!" insisted the blond-haired girl with huge eyes.

"It's true, she was moving, but I doubt she was conscious about this." added Sasuke as he massaged the huge bump on his head.

"…"

"Something wrong is going on here, Hokage. I'm not sure what it is but it's not normal." continued the Uchiha lookind dead serious while Shizune examine his wound.

"Shut up Sasuke." replied instantly the Gondaime.

"Hn?"

"Not here… No need to stress the people around here. Come in my office, both of you." stated the Hokage with worries as she looked around them for any suspicious ears.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." replied Sasuke as he stood up slowly.

"Shizune…" asked Tsunade.

"Yes." replied the woman as she let go of the Uchiha

"Go get Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kakashi, then get back in my office with them." ordered the Hokage.

"Why do we need them?" asked the brown-haired woman, surprised.

"I need advises, now hurry up." answered Tsunade softly.

"Alright." replied Shizune as walked toward the stairs.

"Come on you two." added the blond-haired woman to Sasuke and Ino as left the room.

.

**In Tsunade's office, 20 minutes later**

.

Opening the door, Naruto almost tripped over Sasuke who was standing in front of the door. Glaring at the Uchiha to move, the dark-haired boy rolled his eyes in annoyance before moving a little toward the Hokage's desk to let the blond in. To say that the office was small was an understatement, it was damn well tiny. Sakura's office, which usually looked like a broom closet, was even more spacious than that. But since Tsunade was dispatching most of her work to Sakura, her office was more or less a stoking room for everyone. Boxes and boxes of medical supplies, samples and other unused material was discarded everywhere. To let everyone in, Ino was sitting on Tsunade's desk and Shizune on a pile of old medical files.

"Can't you choose a better place to hold a special meeting, old woman?" growled Naruto as he glued himself on Sasuke to let the others in.

"Listen mongrel, we need privacy." replied Tsunade on the verge of killing him.

Suddenly, the door burst open, hitting Sasuke hard on the shoulder and sending Naruto crashing over the Hokage's desk.

"GODDAMIT! Can't you be more careful?" yelled the Uzumaki in anger as he stood up again.

"Can't you choose a better place to hold a special meeting?" replied Kakashi with a glare as he get around the door to stand besides an annoyed as hell Sasuke.

"Before I lose the last ounce of my control and kill you right on the spot, close the damn door!" said Tsunade with a death glare.

"You'll have to squeeze in you two." suddenly said Sai as he popped his head in to check the space.

"Alright." replied the grey-haired man as he pushed Sasuke on Naruto furthermore.

Once Kakashi had squeezed himself between Sasuke and the wall and that Sai was almost hugging Naruto, Hinata made her appearance. She closed the door behind her and walked toward Ino to stand in between her knees to prevent Naruto from punching Sai for his closeness. After what seems like an eternity, everyone look at Tsunade for further notices.

"So what's the big deal?" inquired Naruto with annoyance.

"We're having a problem..." stated Tsunade.

"Regarding?" asked Kakashi, surprised.

"Sakura." answered Tsunade in a serious tone.

"What is it?" asked again the grey-haired man

"Ino..." begin the Gondaime.

"I can't. Tell them Sasuke." replied the said girl while waving her hands in front of her in a dismissive manner.

"We've been attacked by Sakura." stated plainly Sasuke.

"What? Isn't she supposed to be in a coma?" inquired Sai, incredulous.

"We think that she was indeed not conscious." specified the Uchiha.

"Then why the hell do you think she attacked you?" asked this time Naruto.

"She was walking Dobe, but it was not her." replied Sasuke on the verge of loosing it.

"It was like she didn't have control over what she was doing." said Ino with a sad expression.

"And she's not the only one." suddenly added Tsunade while leaning on her elbows, hands in front of her in a pensive manner.

"What?" blurted everyone in surprise.

"Tsunade and I have met other cases of walking coma induced person, it happens sometimes and we don't know why." explained Shizune, hugging a file over her heart.

"We do know that it only happens to people that have been put into a coma recently and who haven't transformed fully." said Tsunade as she leant in her chair.

"Why does it happen?" inquired Naruto in disbelief.

"This is a very strange disease..." concluded Hinata as she looked at her boyfriend with sympathy.

"Why summoning us here Hokage?" asked Kakashi, still not understanding why their presence was needed.

"I need your help with this, alone I can't make it." confessed the Hokage, "Sasuke and Ino discovered a new thing and I'll need help to do some research with it. There's tons and tons of books, archives and scrolls to look at, I won't make it alone. People will die before I can even start to understand this disease."

"What is this new discovery?" inquired Sai.

"It's a weird reddish pattern on some parts of their bodies." answered Ino.

"I'll also need your Byakugan Hinata." stated the Gondaime.

"Of course Lady Hokage." replied Hinata in understanding.

"Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, go to the public library and bring everything you can that talk about medicine or those strange symptoms. Ask the Haruno to help you out, they know that building by heart." ordered Tsunade.

"Yes." replied the trio.

"Shizune, take Ino with you and get every archive we have on this. We need to study our cases again." added the blond-haired Hokage.

"Yes." replied the two girls.

"Sasuke and Hinata, grab every material we could need for taking samples." concluded Tsunade.

"Yes." said Ino while Sasuke nodded.

But before the Gondaime could dismiss anyone, an alarm started to ring. Surprised, everyone exited the office and let the busty blond woman throw herself behind the security unit. Looking at the computer screen, Tsunade typed her password and scanned the information. After two seconds, her eyes went wide and she looked at the group with a serious expression.

"The special unit." whispered Tsunade with round eyes.

Without wasting any more time, Sasuke ran toward the stair with Naruto and Kakashi in tow and almost threw himself down them. Opening the door, the boys ran toward the cell of their friends. In the first cell, Kiba was still comfortably lying still, but when they check in the other cell, their blood went cold. Sakura, who they had left crawling in front of the door, was now sitting in the middle of her cell. Despite the noises of the alarm, they were able to hear her growl. Joining their friends, Ino almost had a heart attack upon seeing the girl.

"Shizune cut the alarm!" ordered Tsunade as she joined the group.

"On it!" replied the brown-haired woman while running for the panel.

"What's going on?" asked Tsunade while looking at the pink-haired girl's cell.

"I swear she wasn't there when we left her." said Ino in horror.

"And she certainly wasn't moving." added Sasuke.

"Sakura?" asked tentatively the blond-haired boy.

"It's no use Naruto..." said Kakashi as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's in pain!" replied Naruto in panic.

"Tsunade do-do you see the marks?" inquired Hinata.

"Yes, one on her left leg and one on her left arm... What the hell is that, and why on earth is it glowing?" spoke Tsunade with disbelief.

"I have no idea." said Ino.

Suddenly, Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, causing the group to jump. Obviously in pain, the girl grabbed her stomach with two hands and in an attempt to ease the pain, bent on her knees. But before she could stop herself, her forehead hit the ground forcefully. At this moment, silence was all that could be heard. Worried, Naruto and Sasuke approached the glass a little more and looked at the girl, when suddenly, the hair on the left side of her head started to change. Subtle at first, it soon turned completely pink.

"My god do you see what I'm seeing?" asked Ino in surprise.

"Is she fighting the disease?" inquired Naruto.

"I don't think so." replied Tsunade.

Once they stopped to talk, the silent went back again while the scar on her left arm started to glow orange. With each passing second, the orange glowing light started to crawl all over her skin on her left side. Even though the event was weird and interesting, Sasuke's attention was drawn back to the blond-haired boy next to him. He was tense.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked the Uchiha, worried.

"Can't you feel this?" replied the Uzumaki, eyes not leaving the strange sight.

"Feel what?" asked again Sasuke, not understanding a word of what his friend was saying.

"That chakra..." continued the blond-haired boy.

"Naruto..." insisted the Uchiha as he put one hand on his shoulder.

"Am I transforming?" asked this time Naruto, looking intently at the dark-haired boy.

"No, why...?" replied Sasuke, completely lost.

"This chakra, it belongs to me." answered Naruto while reporting his attention on Sakura.

"What?" said the Uchiha.

But before anyone could ask Naruto, one fox ear and two tails started to appear on Sakura's left side, when the third one appeared her left side disappeared in the disguise of Naruto's Kyuby. Her skin disintegrated, her eyes disappeared and feral growls were all that they could hear. When the fourth tail emerged, the chakra was so strong, powerful and demoniac that everyone had to back away from the glass.

"What the hell is happening? Why is she transforming into the nine tail beast, but just on one side?" inquired Kakashi with one arm over his eyes as he protected his eyes from the shining chakra.

"I don't know..." replied Tsunade also covering her eyes.

"I'm not feeling good." stated Naruto as he started to lose focus.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke, but he never received an answer.

.


	15. Malediction

_Awwww man! I thought I would never make it. _

_I'm lacking willpower lately. Anyway, thank you for your reviews and please enjoy this new chapter!_

_Love you all. xxxx_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Chapter 15 – Malediction**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Breathing with ragging puffs of air, Naruto gripped his t-shirt in pain as the nine-tailed beast chakra engulfed his body. His vision was getting blurry, his skin burning. The headache he was getting was only adding to his worries as he realized that a third tail was emerging from his back.

'What the hell are you doing Naruto?' asked the demoniac voice of the nine-tailed beast.

'I was about to ask you the same thing pal.' thought Naruto as the face of the Kyubi started to materialize itself in front of his eyes.

'I'm not controlling this chakra. I'm simply reacting to it.' explained the fox as he sat next to him in an aloof manner.

'Well, we need to do something or this whole place will blow up.' added the blond haired boy as he gripped his throat in pain.

'This chakra is too dark…' confessed the fox as he glared at the used to be pink-haired girl.

'Yet it's still yours. You changed Kurama.' replied the young Uzumaki with a smirk.

'I'm afraid that you're right about this.' growled the fox in annoyance,'Damn you…'

'Ha, ha! Come on help me out here.' asked the blond-haired boy as a fourth tail appeared.

'What's wrong with her?' inquired the demon as he pointed toward the girl, 'That Sakura girl is not looking quite like herself.'

'We don't know. I hoped you might have an idea…' answered Naruto in despair.

'We'll see about that later. Now let's focus on getting control.' added Kurama while disappearing.

Nodding in understanding, Naruto focus all of his attention on his chakras. He was completely ignoring everything else but trying to control the chakras that were engulfing him was proving to be quite difficult. He was losing the battle, a fifth tail appeared behind him and his entire body began to shift. When he realized it, Naruto began to panic. He wasn't hearing or seeing what was going on around him and that freaked him out. As the sixth one start to appear, a hand grabbed him by the neck. Surprised, the blond-haired boy felt like he was drawn by a powerful force. After what felt like an eternity, the young Uzumaki was finally able to open his eyes. Once he opened them, two angry red sharingan were boring holes into him. Instantly, Naruto found himself back into the depth of his mind with water up to his knees, Kurama in a corner and Sasuke in the other.

'What again? I was trying to control.' whined Naruto, to proud to admit he needed help.

'Like hell you were…' replied angrily the Uchiha.

'Alright, maybe not.' confessed the blond with a defeated expression.

Suddenly, Kurama stood up from his corner and advanced toward the duo like a predator.

'Uchiha… Get the fuck out of here!' growled the beast with anger as it blows its infected breath toward the young man.

'Calm down demon. I'm trying to help.' replied Sasuke not impressed at all by the demon threats.

'And what are you planning to do hummm?' asked Kurama with superiority, 'If the idiot and I can't take care of it, what makes you think that an infamous loser like you can?'

'Easy demon, sit back and watch.' answered the Uchiha with all the cockiness he could mustered.

'Come on guys, calm down!' tried Naruto with unseasiness.

'Shut up!' both replied in unison.

'Alright…'

And with that said, Sasuke took control of the Kyubi and Naruto's chakras. In a fraction of second, the blond haired boy felt the difference. He felt at peace. The Uchiha was taking over his chakra system and he was slowly forcing the nine tailed beast's chakra to recede. After a long moment, Naruto started to lose focus on his inner self and his vision got blurry. When he was able to open his eyes again, the blond was surprised to see nothing but a white ceiling. Trying to sit, he was roughly pushed back by Tsunade. Focusing his attention on her face, Naruto realised that Ino was also bend over him.

"What the…" murmured the blond in pain.

"Naruto, stay down." said the blond haired girl in a calming tone.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto a little louder.

"Down, now!" ordered the Gondaime.

Ignoring the order, Naruto pushed the glowing hands of Tsunade and Ino away and tried to sit despite the pain. What he saw froze him on the spot. They were now back in a lobby, Sasuke was awkwardly sitting on a desk with Shizune trying to heal his right hand and arm that were terribly burnt. Hinata was sitting on a chair next to him, holding her bloody hand over her cheek, while Kakashi tried to take off splinters of wood in her left arm. Returning his attention toward the Uchiha to get some information, the jinchurikki was choked to see him glared. He was pissed, his sharingan was spinning.

"Naruto, lie down now." ordered Tsunade with a glare.

"What happened? Where's Sakura?" inquired the young man with panic in his eyes.

"Oh you're not going to see her soon…" answered with anger the busty woman.

"The transformation made you transformed. Idiot." stated Sasuke while rubbing his head tiredly.

"What?" replied incredulously Naruto.

"You transformed and destroy half the room." added Kakashi while brushing the dark haired girl skin to see if there was any shard left.

"Thank god you haven't killed any of my patients." commented Tsunade with relief.

"No but he hurt a lot of us." declared Shizune stopping her healing to inspect the Uchiha's arm.

"Where's Sai?" asked again Naruto.

"He's fine. He's cleaning up downstair, now would you lie down and let us finish healing you?" answered the Hokage with annoyance.

"That's fine, it'll heal on its on." replied the blond haired boy as he stood up completely.

"Naruto…" warned Tsunade feeling that her patience was leaving her.

"What happened to you Hinata?" inquired Naruto as he walked toward his girlfriend.

"No-Nothing… Na-Naruto." replied Hinata while flinching under his gentle touch.

"Don't lie to me!" said the blond in panic as he rubbed the girl's good arm tenderly.

"I-I received a bro-broken piece of the table." finally answered the beautiful Hyugga, ashamed of her fear.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I swear I can control now." tried to reassure the blond.

"It's okay Naru-ruto, I know it's not your fault. I'm just cho-chocked." explained the girl as she put her bloody good hand on his cheek.

"It's a good thing Sasuke was there or it would have been worst." stated Ino with relief.

"Yeah, thanks Teme." thanked Naruto, still hugging his girlfriend.

"Don't mention it…" replied the Uchiha with a stern look.

"Sorry for your arm bro…" added the blond, a little embarrassed.

"Go to hell." stated angrily Sasuke as Shizune bandaged his arm.

"So what's going on with Sakura? I mean seriously, I can control now. I need to see her." said the young Uzumaki as he walked back toward the Hokage.

"Don't even think about it Naruto." warned Tsunade as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please! You know I'll go back there anyway." pleaded the young man.

"You're not going anywhere until we heal that burnt skin and unless you have Sasuke with you." stated the woman, despite the fact that Naruto didn't seem to pay her any attention, "DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"OF COURSE I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU OLD HAG! THE ENTIRE BUILDING CAN HEAR YOU WITH THAT HIGH PITCH VOICE OF YOURS!" yelled back Naruto with annoyance.

And the last thing he remembered was a fist colliding with his face.

.

**Half an hour later**

.

"DAMN THAT OLD HAG IS CRAZY!" complained Naruto as he rubbed his now half burnt head.

After the little incident, and when the blond idiot woke up, the group has decided to walk back in the cell room to install their headquarters there; after a test with Naruto and Sasuke alone was done of course. Fortunately, the control Sasuke had over Naruto was sufficient enough to prevent him from turning berserk again and everyone could peacefully installed themselves in the room without having to fear for their security.

"You ask for it…" replied the young Uchiha who was casually sitting on the floor in front of Sakura's chamber, leaning his back on the cold glass.

"SHUT UP TEME!" yelled Naruto in anger as he glared at him.

"You shut up, idiot." replied Sasuke, unfazed by his friend's behaviour.

"No you shut up, jerk" insisted the blond as he towered over him.

"No, you…" begin the dark haired boy as he stood up.

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP ALREADY!" interrupted Ino with annoyance.

The girl was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and their stupid quarrels weren't helping her.

"Beautiful is right, this is quite annoying." also added Sai as he leaned on the cell of Kiba.

"No one ask for your opinion Sai!" replied childishly Naruto.

"The situation is stressful enough we don't need more of it. Goddammit! Sakura turned into a monster and you two can't think of anything else to do but to argue like two kids." reprimand the young Yamanaka before another fit of insults could be thrown.

"Sorry." apologized the Uzumaki before slumping down next to Sasuke, "That's our way of calming down."

"Well, it's not helping." said Ino while rubbing her arms nervously.

"Why don't you sit down first? That should help you…" replied Sasuke.

"I'm too stress for that. Rahhh! I can't believe this." said the blond haired girl as she finally slumped down on the floor in front of the young Uchiha, "How could something like that happen to her? This is insane!"

Turning back their attention toward the used-to-be pink-haired girl, the group felt in a horrified silence. The left part of her body was a duplicate of Naruto's demon form. Her skin was glowing red, her hand had been replaced by claws and she was growling like the tailed beast. Four tails were bouncing behind her as the left side of her tried to take over the other part. And the right side wasn't any better. She was looking like a walking dead. Black hair was cascading over her right side, her skin was translucent, her eye an infinite abyss of black and her hand and foot were exposing the bones. It was terrifying.

"I hate this…" whispered Ino as Sai sat next to her.

Suddenly, the door of the unit opened. Softly, Tsunade made her way in with Shizune and Kakashi. Soon after, the Haruno's parents appeared behind them. Akihito had a serious expression on his face while Emiko looked panic. Obviously, Tsunade had warned them about their daughter's condition. Once they reached the young group that was standing up, Emiko let go of a scream and hide her face in her husband chest. Her fears have been confirmed as soon as she spotted her daughter. By instincts, the Haruno patriarch took his wife in his arms and hugged her fiercely, his eyes never leaving his daughter. He was horrified.

"What the hell happened to her?" inquired the man as Emiko cried her heart out in his chest.

"We don't know." answered Tsunade with professionalism.

"We have no idea of what's going on." also added Shizune, "But as Lady Tsunade told you earlier, we're doing our best to understand."

"I trust you, but I mean… This is impossible. How could a disease do that to a person?" asked again the man.

"Personally, what I would like to know is why she's having the Kyubi's chakra in her?" spoke softly the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke is right. I understand about this whole disease thing, but the demonic chakra?" added Kakashi as he put a hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder.

"I assure you I have no idea…" answered Tsunade looking at her apprentice in a pensive manner.

As silence followed, Naruto begin to squirm around and that didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha. Sasuke knew Naruto like the back of his hand. The boy had something to say that wouldn't necessarily be good news.

"Spill it idiot." blurted the dark haired boy as he elbowed in the ribs the Uzumaki.

"Well, in fact…" begin Naruto before stopping himself to look nervously at the Haruno patriarch.

"What is it Naruto?" inquired Emiko with pleading eyes as she grabbed the boys hands.

"Humm…" murmured the blond, clearly uncomfortable.

"Naruto, son, if you know anything you have to tell us." said Akihito as he puts a firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Come on Dobe, say it." insisted Sasuke

"I think I know why she have Kurama's chakra." blurted the boy as he closed his eyes in fear of being beaten.

"You're thinking about the same thing?" asked Sai, serious as always.

"Yes." answered Naruto.

"Please tell me my little sunshine!" pressured the mother as she squeezed the blond hands.

"Well, it happens a few years ago, when Sasuke was still rogue…" explained Naruto.

"When?" asked Kakashi, also curious.

"After Sakura killed Sasori of the red sands we've got some Intel about Orochimaru's whereabouts. We would meet a spy at the Heaven and Earth bridge that would lead us to Sasuke. Even if Sakura knew personally about Sasori's demeanour, it was too risky for her to go there alone, so Captain Yamato used a transformation technique. And a thing bringing another one…" explained the blond haired boy.

"Orochimaru confronted him and he lost it." completed Sai.

"Awwww man! Come on, it wasn't that bad… No?" asked Naruto, ashamed.

"Humm…"

.

.

…

_._

_Naruto was not himself anymore. The nine tailed chakra was covering his body entirely and there was no trace of the human vessel anymore. The four tails were swinging in the air as he carelessly throw Orochimaru's sword into the Heaven and Earth bridge forcing Yamato and Sakura to jump on the ground behind Kabuto. As the beast growl, the grey haired man couldn't help but smirk._

"_Will you look at that… I guess he wanted to save Sasuke badly enough to end up like that." said Kabuto with a smirk to Sakura's horror._

"…"

.

.

'_I'll bring Sasuke back no matter what! It's a life long promise!'_

'_Sakura!... I…'_

'_I'm keeping my promise!'_

'_I'm not going back on my words!'_

'_That's my ninja way!'_

_._

_._

"_Right now, he's not even conscious…" continued the grey haired man, "What a sad kid…"_

_As the voice of Naruto keeps ringing in her head, the tears flood out of her eyes. It was too much for her. This was Naruto, it wasn't a beast. She had to save him. Without thinking, Sakura ran at full speed toward her friend._

"_Sakura, stop! You can't go near Naruto right now!" yelled Kabuto in a vain attempt to warned the girl._

"_Naruto!" yelled the pink haired girl as she by-pass Kabuto, "This… That's enough! I'll save Sasuke for you!"_

"…"

"_So Naruto, it's enough! You don't need …" begin the girl as she comes to an halt near him._

_But it was too late, she was too close. Immediately, Naruto, in his demon form, swing his hand at her and hit her across her left arm throwing her back down on the ground, bleeding profusely. At the same time, Yamato uses his wood technique and immobilised Naruto with it._

"_Oh dear…" spoke Kabuto with what seems like concern._

_As the beast growled, Kabuto decided to intervene and advanced toward the shaking form of the pink haired girl, but was immediately stopped by the wood technique of Yamato._

"_You're not going anywhere." warned Yamato, struggling to control both men._

"_Now, now, you're jumping to conclusions. I no longer mean you any harm. Quite the contrary!" stated Kabuto._

"_What do you mean?" asked the brown haired man, not trusting the man._

_Slowly, Kabuto activates his green healing chakra and turned a little toward Sakura. Softly, the green chakra started to float from his position toward the girl and Sakura's pained squirms begin to calm._

"_Your side and mine have something in common- Akatsuki's a thorn in our side. As I see it… If we let you live, there's a chance you might take another Akatsuki member for us." explained the grey haired man while he healed the girl._

_At the same moment, Naruto, in his demon form, tried to move. Seeing that he couldn't move, the demon yelled in frustration._

"_That said, it was you who brought that thing here… So you're the ones who'll have to do something about it." explained Kabuto to Yamato while looking toward where Orochimaru was in the forest._

_._

…

.

.

"Idiot, you hit Sakura while you were in your demon form?" asked Sasuke as he slapped the blond across the head.

"Don't worry, I felt horrible enough after that." replied Naruto with shame while massaging his head.

"I hope so. I can't believe you left her with Kabuto." fumed the Uchiha.

"So that's how she got infected by the nine tailed." said Kakashi.

"Yes." spoke the Uzumaki with a sad expression.

"And now?" asked Akihito.

"Well that changes a lot of things…" stated Tsunade a hand on her chin.

"What do you mean Tsunade?" asked Shizune, not sure that she understand.

"Were not just treating a disease anymore." explained the Gondaime, "It could be something else."

"Tsunade is right. We need to investigate this new lead. After all, why would a dormant demonic chakra suddenly awake?" added Kakashi in a pensive manner.

As everyone let this information sink in, Sakura's parents gave a look at their daughter in worry before turning their gaze toward Naruto in disbelief.

"Haven't we seen this type of reaction in a jinchuriki before?" asked Shizune with interest, "I remember clearly seeing a jinchuriki losing his control over his tail beast near Ame after a huge illness."

"But she's not a jinchuriki!" insisted Ino with the Haruno's approbation.

"But she acted like one… I mean somehow, she absorbed Naruto's demon chakra and sealed it inside of her until now." added Sasuke.

"Nevertheless, Ino is right. We can't compare her to a jinchuriki if she's not. Besides, it's not the only way to awake a demonic form. Uncontrolled emotions, a loose in the seal or another demonic presence as we have seen with Naruto earlier are many factors that have to be considered." explained Tsunade as she leaned on the glass of the girl's cell.

"If I may…" begin Kakashi.

"Of course you can." interrupted the Gondaime as everyone turned their attention toward the grey haired man.

"Have you forgot about Sora?" inquired the grey haired man.

"Yeah, sensei is right, Sora had Kurama's chakra too and he was just like Sakura." replied Naruto with a smile.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Sasuke, completely lost.

"Long story Teme, never mind." replied Naruto as he put a loose arm around his friend's shoulder.

"But Sora was conditioned by his dad to receive such chakra and the reason why he lost control of the demon was because he couldn't control his emotions and had a flaming temperament." explained Tsunade.

"So if I understand correctly, we don't have that much choice left." spoke Shizune with worried eyes.

"I'm afraid so." replied the Gondaime.

"She's not losing control for she had never used the chakra of the Kyubi." stated Kakashi.

"She's not facing a loose in the seal since there is no seal." added Tsunade.

"Which leaves us with the other demonic presence…" said Akihito.

"So, she's not fighting a disease?" asked Naruto, unsure if he had followed the conversation correctly.

"No Dobe… She's facing a demon." answered Sasuke with finality.

.


	16. Research and discoveries

_Here I am with a new chapter! ^_^_

_Sorry for the delay, I'm doing my best to update as soon as possible, but sometimes, life carries me away… Ah, ah! _

_Thank you again for your reviews. It's just lovely to read you guys. See you soon!_

_Love you all! xxx_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Chapter 16 – Research and discoveries**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"This is crazy!" replied Naruto with round eyes.

"It doesn't make any sense." added Ino, troubled.

"Yet this theory would explain a lot of thing." stated the Uchiha as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"As of why they transformed into that…" insisted Kakashi.

"And what are they exactly?" inquired Sai.

"I have no clue. There's a ton of demons in this world thought we're not seeing much nowadays. We'll have to do some research about this and there's no guarantee that we'll find something. Villages such as us don't keep this kind of literature anymore." explained Tsunade as she held her chin with her right hand.

"But we do! We can help." spoke Emiko with a huge smile.

"What?" replied the Gondaime, surprised.

"We, the Haruno clan, are the guardians of the world's knowledge." explained the woman with a feeling of pride.

"And we are the owner of the library after all." added her husband.

"You have things on that old man?" inquired Naruto with a huge smile.

"Of course son, we have everything. I'm sure that we can find something on that topic." answered the man while ruffling the blond's hair.

"If it can help our daughter and the rest of this village, it is our duty to do everything we can to help!" stated Emiko with a huge smile.

"Alright. Shizune and I will bring our archives while you guys bring everything you can on this topic. Even if I agree to this theory I'm not pushing aside the fact that it could still be a disease. So bring everything you can on both subjects." ordered Tsunade while leaving the group.

"Alright Gondaime, count on us. Naruto, Sasuke? You're coming?" inquired Emiko as she and Akihito started to walk out of the room

"Yes M'mam." replied both boys in unison.

"I'll give you a hand too." added Kakashi as he put his hands on his students shoulder.

"Thank you Kakashi." thanked the red-haired man.

As everyone departed, Ino gave one last glance at Sakura and gave her a smile. Finally, they had a lead. Grabbing Sai, the blond-haired girl walked toward the main table and started to prepare the place. They would need a lot of it to search. After a few hours of waiting, Ino and Sai were starting to get bored. Their friends have been gone for so long, that they were sure they had left the country. With that thought in mind, the blond-haired girl was startled when a horde of Naruto's clones entered the place. There were at least thirty clones packed in the room that used to be so big and each one of them had a big box full of books and scrolls in them. Before the Yamanaka girl could say anything, the clones put their boxes down near the walls and puffed away. Then a second batch of clones appeared and the same thing happened. After the third wave, Sasuke emerged from the door with the real Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi in tow. They put down their boxes on the table with a huge thud.

"Finally, I thought this parade would never stop." whined Ino as she stood up.

"Yep, the Haruno's sure are very conscientious." replied Naruto while rubbing his head tiredly.

"At least we have stuff to study." stated Sasuke as he scanned softly the content of his box.

"What did you guys bring?" inquired Ino as she plunged her arms in Hinata's box.

"Well, Emiko gave us five to ten boxes of medical stuff." answered Kakashi.

"And the rest is li-literature on de-demons." completed the Hyuga girl.

"Wow, that much?" replied the blond-haired girl in fascination.

"Yes and you have everything from serious stuff to stupid rumours." said the Uchiha with annoyance.

"It sounds like we are going to have a long night." spoke Sai in his natural boredom.

"I better prepare coffee then." announced the Yamanaka girl.

"You bet on that one Ino." stated the Gondaime as she appeared in the room with two huge boxes of books and Shizune covered with scrolls.

"Not that too!" whined the Uzumaki with tears in his eyes.

"Unfortunately yes Naruto, but since this is serious medical stuff, I suggest that Ino, Shizune and I investigate the medical aspect of the subject." replied the Gondaime while patting the young man's shoulder in sympathy.

"You guys can focus on the other theory." suggested Shizune with a big smile.

"Hinata you can choose what you want to do since you have some knowledge in the medical field." added Tsunade.

"I'll grab a book on medical stuff then. De-demon stories scare me a little." confessed the dark-haired girl as she grabbed a book of human anatomy and sat down in a chair.

"Alright then." stated the Hokage.

Not wasting any time, everyone took place around the table with a book in hand. After hours of research, the sun was starting to set and most of the boys were totally sceptical about the demon theory. Naruto had read a lot of stuff on the Bakeneko and was totally freaked out. The Bakeneko was a demon who looked like a cat with a split tail and who attack people by throwing fire balls at them. It was also able to reanimate the death by jumping on them and sometimes, the demon could go as far as eating his master to become human. The blond idiot was convinced that his neighbour had one in his house. The man was always calling for help with fire issues and the cat was so mean with the Uzumaki, it was impossible that the poor animal wouldn't wanted to steal his life. Unfortunately, Sasuke was quick to remind him that he had a Kitsune demon inside of him that already wanted to steal his soul. Kakashi on the other end was fascinated by what he was reading.

"This is good stuff…" commented the grey-haired man with one mischievous eye.

"What are you reading Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto while throwing the scroll he was reading on the table.

"The book : What is a Hone-onna?" answered Kakashi without tearing his eye from the book.

"And what is it?" inquired Sai, curious.

"It's a demon disguise as a beautiful woman that offers her body to men while she sucks their vital forces." replied the grey-haired-man with interest.

"You. Are. A. Pervert!" stated Ino as she hid behind her scroll.

"How can you be turn on by this?" asked Shizune in pure horror.

"What? It's better than a Yama-uba." answered again the grey-haired man.

"And what is that?" asked Sasuke, not quite sure he wanted the answer.

"An ugly old woman with white hair and a ripped red kimono that disguise herself in a sexy young woman or an old and friendly one to lure lost travelers in the wood to eat them." explained the ex-sensei with disdain.

"This is horrible." said Sai in disbelief.

"Personally, I hope to have an Akaname in my house!" stated the Uzumaki with a huge smile.

"How come Dobe?" replied Sasuke with a smirk.

"Well this demon is so cool, man, he eat filth in bathtubs!" announced the blond with pride.

"And god knows your house is full of filth." added Ino with a disgusted look.

"HEY!" said Naruto, offended.

"How about you Sasuke? What did you found so far?" inquired the Hokage with mild interest.

"Weird stuff…" answered the Uchiha.

"Re-really?" replied Hinata, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah. There are a lot of books on the Kappa, a frog demon with a turtle shell that lured people near water to drown them. There's also a few legends and tales about some Noppera-bo scaring people with their erased faces. But the weirdest one is the Nukekubi." explained Sasuke in a serious tone.

"Oh yeah! I read about it too." stated Naruto while sliding his chair near Hinata to reassure her.

"What's that?" asked Tsunade, curious.

"In the day, it's a normal human, but during the night." begin Sasuke.

"The head separates itself from the neck and start to fly around to bite and attack the humans." finished Kakashi.

"It also yells to scare the victims." added Naruto, while the dark-haired girl almost faint, "And to kill a Nukekubi, you need to kill the body."

"Alright, this is very interesting, but did you find something useful?" inquired the Gondaime more accurately.

"Not yet." answered Sasuke.

"Well let's continue then." replied the Hokage while resuming her readings.

Sighing in despair, everyone resumed their duty only stopping from time to time to eat a snack or to drink a cup of tea or coffee. After a few useless reading about the Akume, the remains of a torturous human soul, Sasuke looked around him. It was two in the morning. Only a few people were still awake. Naruto was long since dozing on a pile of books while Shizune and Ino were nodding off. Tsunade have left a few minutes ago to sleep, but Hinata had refused. She was too scared to leave. She was now sleeping on the table, her head on her hands. Finally, Sai was sleeping in a corner with a book in hand and Kakashi was probably the only one still completely awake. Resuming his readings, Sasuke started a scroll on the female demons. The first lines were talking about an Ubume, a woman who died while giving birth to her child. The ghost, wearing white, came back to earth to contact her child. It had nothing to do with Sakura. Sasuke was desperate. He had read a lot of books and yet, there was no sign of the symptoms that were afflicting the pink-haired girl. Feeling tired, the Uchiha decided to call it a night and walk away from the table. Saluting the grey-haired man on his way, Sasuke walked toward the pink-haired girl's cell and sat in front of it. Leaning his head on the glass, the dark-haired boy let his eyes closed. It was so good to finally sleep. His eyes were burning after hours of reading. All he was hoping is that all those efforts weren't in vain. He wanted her to come back. Normally in these times of despair, she would be there to comfort him or to make him forget about his worries. She was like a ray of sun after a storm. How he missed her… With those thoughts in mind, Sasuke drift to sleep. It was a good dream for once. It wasn't like his usual nightmares about his family. This time, he was in a field full of blossoming flowers. It was hot and sunny. A paradisiacal view… And that's when he spotted her. Sakura. Her pink locks were flowing softly with the wind, her white sunny dress hugging her curves nicely. He was amazed by her. She was there, all happy and bubbly while collecting flowers. But it was nothing compare to the moment she saw him. Her happy smile was so big and sincere it hurt his heart painfully. And before he could stopped himself, Sasuke whispered her name in a low voice. Her smile grew even bigger. He ran. He ran as fast as he could toward her and she did the same. When he finally reached her, Sasuke took her in a big hug and kiss her fervently. He missed her so much.

"Sakura…" whispered the dark-haired boy.

"I love you Sasuke." replied softly the girl.

And at the same moment, the sky turned ink black. The trees and flowers dried and fell to ashes before their eyes. Sakura's eyes turned round and her mouth changed into a horrified expression. She was staring behind his shoulder.

"What is it?" asked the Uchiha trying to get her attention.

"No, don't." replied the pink-haired girl with fear as she started to cry.

What she was saying made no sense. She was horrified. A strong and cold wind started to blow on the field and the dark-haired by knew something was coming.

"LOOK AT ME SAKURA!" yelled Sasuke over the wind as his hold on the girl's waist grew stronger.

But before he could do anything, she was ripped from his grasp and drag on the dried earth by her feet. She yelled at the top of her lungs. Panicking, Sasuke ran after her but to no avail. She was taken away too fast.

"SASUKE!" shriek the pink-haired girl while her hands tried to grasp the ground.

"SAKURA!" replied the Uchiha as he tried to run faster.

"DON'T LET IT TAKE ME!" begged the Haruno girl with tear in her eyes.

"Sakura tell me what it is?" asked Sasuke as he watched the girl disappear in the ground.

"Sasuke." whispered Sakura, before her mop of pink hair was taken away permanently.

And with that last whisper, Sasuke snapped back to reality sweating like he had ran a kilometre. Regaining his breath and his spirits, the Uchiha was sure that this nightmare wasn't a normal one. As if hearing his thoughts, a shiver ran up his spine.

"Sasukeeeeee…" said a terrifying woman's voice from behind him.

Slowly, the Uchiha turned his head to look over his shoulder and regretted it immediately. A pale version of Sakura was glued to the glass, breathing hard. She had white hair and dark eyes and her body was full of scratches and wounds. A demoniac smile was on her face. Scared but not impressed, the Uchiha fully turned himself toward the apparition. It was not the real Sakura. The pink-haired girl was still sitting in the back of the cell; half of herself looked like the Kyubi and the other half like her sick self. Gulping slowly, Sasuke didn't back away from the glass but watched with sick fascination the girl's eyes that were following his every move. She was playing with him.

"Sasuuuuke." whispered again the creature.

"What do you want?" inquired the Uchiha in a low tone.

"You." answered the creature with a wicked smile.

"Why?" asked again Sasuke, not understanding.

"You won't find her without me." replied the Sakura girl.

"What?" said the dark-haired boy in disbelief.

But his only answer was in the form of a horrible gurgling sound. The creature closed her mouth a little and a stream of black blood emerged over her lips and flooded the floor in front of her. Soon after, she vomited a ball of black feathers. Upon seeing this, Sasuke had to concentrate on her eyes to not vomit the contain of his own stomach. Behind the black blood, the girl smiled again and when she was sure that Sasuke had his full attention on her, she banged her head in the glass while showing huge canines. Surprised, the Uchiha blinked once and fell back on the floor while his sharingan activated. Hurriedly, he pushed back from the floor, but all the black blood he had seen before had disappeared, as well as the girl. At first, Sasuke thought he had imagined all this, but when Kakashi ran toward him at full speed, followed by the others, he knew it was not a dream.

"What happened? I heard you speak to someone." inquired the grey-haired man as he grabbed the young man by his arms to help him sit up.

"You heard me or you heard the other voice too?" replied the Uchiha, stupefied.

"Both." answered Kakashi with anxiety in his voice.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ino while checking if the dark-haired boy was unharmed.

"We didn't hear anything!" stated Naruto, looking everywhere for an enemy to attack.

"You were asleep. That's probably why." replied Kakashi.

"What happened Sasuke?" inquired the Hyuga girl.

"I'm not sure." answered Sasuke, still shocked by the last events.

"Who were you talking to?" asked the grey-haired man.

"Sakura… Well, I'm not so sure anymore. She looked like her at least." replied the dark-haired boy.

"What did she do after she stopped talking?" added Sai, confused.

"She vomited something in the cell. But everything disappeared." stated the Uchiha while rubbing his head nervously.

Surprised, the group looked inside of the cell in search of what the dark-haired boy was talking about.

"You might have imagined this." declared Kakashi while patting the young man's right shoulder.

"No." said Ino with panic in her voice.

"What?" replied both sharingan wielders in surprise.

"There's something in the corner." stated Naruto while Hinata hide her face in his shirt.

Stupefied, Sasuke and Kakashi ran toward the glass and looked at the discovery incredulously. In the corner of the cell, there was a mess of black feathers and black liquid. But what shocked them the most was the black beak and the raven's claw floating in the mess.

"What the…" whispered Sasuke as he glanced at the mess.

"This is disgusting." stated Ino while looking away.

"Ho-How did it get there?" asked Hinata, her voice muffled by her boyfriend's shirt.

"It was true then." declared Kakashi while analysing the situation.

"Hn."

Before anyone could freak out, Kakashi asked Hinata and Naruto to get Tsunade and pushed the rest of the group toward the table. Ino took the opportunity to give Sasuke a cup of tea. Even if he was showing a strong façade, the blond-haired girl knew he was shaken up. If Sakura was there, she would do the same. After a few minutes of waiting, the Gondaime appeared in the room with the young couple in tow.

"Naruto told me you found the rest of a raven in Sakura's cell and that you had something to do with it." stated the Gondaime as she gave a stern look at the dark-haired boy.

"I didn't put it there if this is what you are asking me." answered Sasuke with his usual arrogant demeanour.

"Sasuke was discussing with an entity that looked like Sakura. I heard the voice too." replied Kakashi before the two started a fight.

"Did you see it?" asked the Hokage, hands intertwined in front of her face.

"No, I heard it." answered the grey-haired man.

"What happened?" inquired again Tsunade.

"The girl has vomited the bird." said Sasuke before drinking another gulp of his hot tea, "I don't believe in a natural theory anymore."

"I can understand why. Have you found anything in the books?" asked the blond-haired woman.

"Not yet." replied Ino from behind her book.

"Nothing on a raven." added Naruto.

Suddenly, Sasuke stood up and throw his chair down.

"Oy Teme! Be care…" begin to yelled angrily the blond-haired boy after he almost had a heart attack.

"Karasu." interrupted the Uchiha with round eyes.

"What?" replied Tsunade and Shizune, not following his ideas.

"A raven is called a Karasu here." explained Sasuke with a smirk.

Seeing the incomprehension in their eyes, Sasuke rummages through the table's documents and took hold of a huge old black book with leather ornaments. Opening it roughly, the Uchiha started to flick through the book. He had read it before, but didn't give it that much attention. That is until he realised it could be useful. After turning a few pages more, Sasuke stopped and pointed the image in the book.

"What is it Teme?" asked the blond-haired boy as he looked over his best friend's shoulder.

"Karasu." said the Uchiha as he pointed the picture for emphasis.

"What does it say?" inquired Ino with interest as she looked at the picture.

"Karasu or Karasu tengu or Konoha tengu is a representation of minor gods (kami). The tengus have supernatural power that allowed them to take human or animal form. They can communicate without opening their mouth, teleport and invite themselves in human dreams. They are mocking divinities that punish arrogant priest, careerist and conceited persons." read the dark-haired boy.

"Alright, but that has nothing to do with Sakura." stated Tsunade not really buying the theory.

"No but it has to do something with me." replied Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I'm an arrogant person." answered the Uchiha with a smirk.

"Why would another demon enter your dreams to punish you from being arrogant?" half yelled Ino in disbelief.

"Because he wanted to tell you something." stated Kakashi.

Perplexed, everyone looked at the man with incomprehension until the grey-haired man turned the page. On the other page, the information they had been looking for was written there. The demon described in those lines looked exactly like the creatures that were sleeping everywhere around them.

"How did you know?" asked Tsunade as she watched the image in the book.

"I was reading this book too when Sasuke started talking to that girl. I only got time to see the picture. I don't know what its saying." explained Kakashi in an aloof manner.

"Sasuke read it." ordered the Gondaime.

"This demon is a very dangerous one. It is not one we can defeat for no one ever saw it. The creature lives among the confine of the earth, in the middle of a demoniac mountain miasma. This demon is a possessing one, he uses vessels to live. He needs their soul to survive and feed from them. Since the demon can't quit its environment, it needs to give its demoniac aura to a victim that will find souls for it. Therefore, the demon needs to lure human beings into visiting the mountain. Once the humans are close enough for capture, the demon attack them. To infect a human, the demon have to put its mark on the human being, by touching it or if it can, by biting it. Once the seal has been put on a vessel, the demon releases the human in the nature. Naturally, the human vessel will seek shelter among the threshold of its village and will eventually become an easy tool to help the demon feed on humans. This is why, if one shall meet it, it is primordial to kill that person and burn its remains. Once a victim is marked, the cycle of infestation begins. By the time the host discovered it's presence it's generally too late to intervene. When a host is infested the following symptoms tend to appear; stress, tiredness, difficulties to sleep, hallucinations, hair turning black, skin becoming translucent and permeable, incoherent thoughts or actions, dangerous behaviour, etc. After a good period of incubation, the demon takes over the body. The body of the host then transforms into a miniature copy of the demon and starts to seek for new victims to infect for feeding the original version. We are not sure if the human being is still living somewhere inside of them, but no chances are to take. Many villages have disappeared completely after one or two persons were infected by the demon. Powerful clans had to destroy the village and their inhabitant to clean the slate and make sure that the demon doesn't proliferate. Fire is the only solution."

After Sasuke finish the reading, no one dare to speak. This was unreal; everything the book said reflected a portion of the reality they were living. But Tsunade wanted to know one more thing.

"What's its name?" inquired the woman with serious eyes.

"Korosu the soul killer." said the Uchiha in a low tone.

At the same time, roaring sounds emerged from everywhere around them like a maelstrom of lamentations and despair.

.


End file.
